Parachute
by Ms.Smooth Criminal
Summary: Slight crossover with X-Men! Kendall is Coulson's adoptive daughter and part of the Avengers family as the youngest S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. While saving the world from Loki, she falls in love with a web-slinging High Schooler and works with Stephen Strange on who are the people in her dreams that are known as the Watchmen. And will she ever find out who are her real parents!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this will be the first multi-chaptered story I've written in ages. Huzza! Anyways, I'm a little nervous about how this will turn out but I'll stand by this project with pride. Besides, I spent a lot of time planning this. Well I don't own anyone from Marvel or DC so if you see people here that are part of those universes, I don't own them. But I DO own the OC of Kendall. Without further ado, guys, here's Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1:**

It happened again. I've had the same reoccurring dream for the past week and now might be a good time that I find out why I've been having this dream. It always starts out the same and ends the same. I wake up from it. Basically what happens in this dream is that I'm with a couple who are retired superheroes standing in for my parents apparently. They have a friend who wears a mask that looks like something out of a psychology book and another friend who has blue skin. They tell me that my name is Kendall and I believe them since that is my real name. Kendall. Only... It gets weirder because Dad is in the dream and he talks to these people about adopting me and then taking me away from them. I scream, kick, and try to fight my way out of Dad's arms and it proves to be a hopeless strategy since the last thing I see every time this dream happens is the fact that I'm being pulled away from these people. Then I wake up and the dream happens again the very next night. Sometimes I wonder why I have this dream and who are those people I keep seeing.

I've always known that I was adopted but I've never had the chance to meet my real family. My birth parents. Dad works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I work alongside him since I've become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent myself after years of training while growing up. The heroes that people have called The Avengers? I work with them and I know who they are. They're like my family since Dad was the one who recruited them all and brought them together. My father is Agent Phil Coulson and let me say this now... He is THE biggest Captain America fan I've ever met. The man practically has everything with Captain America's face plastered all over it.

"Kendall, are you up yet?" I hear Dad say outside of my bedroom door. I was already dressed when he came into my room and I was brushing my hair. "Oh good, you're almost ready to go. You know what the agenda is for today right?" I looked over at my phone and touched the screen once to show him that I was checking today's plans. Today, we were going to speak to the Avengers about the Tesseract being missing and who we've found to be the culprit.

"I know what to do, Dad. Don't worry about it." I stop to see that he was fixing his tie like he always did before meeting up in the conference room where his idol would be. "It happened again, Dad. You know, the dream?" He doesn't take his eyes off the mirror for one second so I proceed to talk again. "It was so weird. It's like I know the people in my dream but I can't remember ever meeting them. I would totally remember meeting a guy who was glowing and had blue skin." This is what led Dad to look at me with a concerned look on his face.

"The blue man?" His expression changed to a serious one. "Kendall, honey, you need to stop drinking the coffee that's in the break room. I think Tony Stark drugged it or something of that sort." The serious look that he had on his face led me to become suspicious of Dad. Could he be holding secrets from me? If he was, perhaps he was waiting for me to be ready to hear them which is why he hasn't said a word regarding it. I was lost in my thoughts before I jumped at the sound of Dad's phone going off. "Let's go, Kendall. We'll talk more about this later, okay?" I nodded my head, knowing that he might not bring up this subject again later because we'd be too busy handling things at Avengers Tower.

The drive to the tower was the same as always. Dad would play music from one of those soft rock music stations that likes to play stuff like Air Supply and Fleetwood Mac when they weren't too busy playing stuff like that "Somebody That I Used To Know" song. When we pulled up and got into the parking lot, the first person to greet us was Director Fury. Sure, he can be a total asshole but that doesn't mean he won't give a rat's ass over the safety of his heroes or the world. He has a heart. Somewhere, I think. Dad and Fury talked and I nodded my head as it was the way I would always say hello to him. We were heading into the elevator when all of a sudden, I hear a woman screaming, followed by the sound of screeching tires against pavement. This only meant one thing. Tony Stark had arrived.

"Pepper, I told you we'd get here in time for the meeting. Oh look it's Kenny! Kenny, check out my new toy!" I looked at the vehicle that he was sporting and shook my head. First of all, I hated it when anyone called my Kenny since it sounds so boyish and masculine. Second of all, Tony knew how to piss me off at 8:30 in the morning. What Pepper sees in him is one question I don't think I'll ever understand the answer to. Pepper walked towards me as she fixed her office outfit which consisted of a white dress shirt, a thin belt around her waist, a black pencil skirt with the right heels to match. Her hair had been pulled into a bun while I strangled mine into a ponytail. She hugged me before saying,

"You know how he gets when he's had his cup of coffee." I smirked as Tony now stood beside her and waited for Dad and Fury to make their way into the elevator.

"So what's new in your life, Kenny?" Even after all the threats I made, he still called me Kenny ever since I first met him when I was a child. Besides Dad, Tony Stark was ever so protective of me when he wasn't getting on my last nerve. In fact, a lot of the heroes in the Avengers were protective of me and I didn't mind it since I knew they just want to make sure that I was safe since I was family to them.

"Well... you remember that my birthday is coming up, right?" Tony's eyes went wide at the thought. I told him and the rest of the Avengers that I was going to be turning 18 soon and that I didn't want much for my birthday. Not a big party but a small gathering and nothing too over the top, thus leading all of us to glare at Tony who was known for throwing some of the biggest parties in the world. Well, the only other person who could compete with him is Bruce Wayne, but lately he and Tony haven't talked much since that whole Bane incident in Gotham. Tony was insistent on helping him since Bruce was a close friend of his and he knew of his life as Batman. But Bruce was so stubborn that he refused to let anyone help him since he didn't want to be responsible for anyone's death.

"Come on, Kenny, let me throw you a birthday bash! Please, please, please?" This was starting to get ridiculous since he had that pleading look in his eyes. How was I going to say no to him anyways? Even if he annoyed me to death, there was still a part of me that cared about Tony like he was the big brother that I always wanted. The same could be said for the rest of the team. I smiled and responded by saying,

"If you're going to keep begging me like this then I have no other choice than to say yes." He smiled and I could tell that while he was cool and collective on the outside, I knew that he was overjoyed and probably fist-pumping like crazy on the inside. I only shook my head at the thought of the Hell that I had unleashed.

Once we got into the elevator and made our way into the conference room, we took our seats as Fury began the meeting. Across the table from me were Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Stephen, Thor, and Rhodey. Meanwhile, Steve and Tony sat on either side of me while Dad stood next to Fury. While Fury spoke, I let my mind focus on another matter at hand. Why did Dad have a serious look on his face when I brought up the people in my dream? I know I said this before, but something is off here. Stephen could tell I wasn't paying any attention because I heard his voice in my head.

"Kendall, what's wrong? You're awfully quiet today and quite frankly this has startled me." Stephen Strange was like my best friend and, in his own way, he was my mentor. "Kendall?"

"I hear you. I've been having the same dream for the past week now and it's starting to scare me because I feel like I'm getting closer to finding out why I'm having these dreams. But... the closer I get-"

"The farther your answer lies, I understand. Kendall, if you have this dream again tonight, you need to notify me right away. I may be able to help you solve this puzzle that toys with your mind." I looked up at him and he smiled. Sure, he wore weird outfits sometimes and spoke in a way that made it seem like he was from another time, but he was my best friend. When I was younger, Stephen was the one who would use magic as a form to comfort me when I felt lost or needed someone to talk to when Pepper was too busy getting Tony out situations that he got himself into. Plus, I remember him performing illusions and all sorts of magic tricks when my birthday came around. To this day, I still ask him to do so since they never cease to amaze me.

"Thank you, Stephen. If anyone would understand, it would be you." I was knocked out of my daze when Tony nudged me on the side. Everyone was staring at me and it was then that I truly felt lost since I had no idea what they were discussing.

"Fury asked if you were going to accompany your father to meet the new recruit tomorrow while the rest of the team go on the search for Loki since he's the one who stole the Tesseract. Thor already knows how to track him and find him but Fury says that there is still one more recruit we need for this team.", Stephen said. This was one of those moments where I was glad he had the power of telepathy.

"I'll go. But who is this recruit?" I was hoping that I wasn't going to get in trouble for not paying attention to the things being said in the meeting. And apparently the odds were in my favor since Fury spoke,

"His name is Peter Parker. I will need you to go undercover at Midtown Science High School and recruit him. He will be the last person to join this team of heroes. Is that understood, Agent Coulson?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, sir." Tony raised a hand and Fury let out a sigh before answering him.

"What is it now, Stark?" Tony sat up straight in his seat and responded with,

"Why are we having a High School student join our team? I mean, aren't they worried about what to wear at Prom nowadays since it is Prom season." I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and when I noticed that Fury was giving me the death glare, I immediately stopped.

"Like I said before, he will be the last hero to join this team and he will give us a demonstration of his abilities once he has been recruited." I could already tell that I was going to have some fun with this job. Dad was going to pose as as a substitute teacher for one of Peter's classes and I was going to be a student in that class. Well, my job is going to be easier than I thought because I was going to monitor him all day before Dad tells him that S.H.I.E.L.D. wants him to join the Avengers. "You all understand what you must do so you're dismissed until further notice."

I walked out of the conference room with Dad next to me when I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Pepper. Pepper was like the mother figure in my life and she was there when I needed to have those girl talk moments.

"You're actually going to let Tony throw you a birthday party without even putting up a fight?"

"Pepper, you know that there is no way anyone can win in a fight against Tony Stark... and how you manage to do so surprises me sometimes." She smiled before rubbing my shoulder. There are those days where I really wish Pepper was my real Mom since I often thought of her as my own mother. "I just hope he doesn't go overboard with it like he did with my Sweet Sixteen." Pepper nodded in agreement.

"If you want, I can tell him to cancel all of his big plans and all of us just go to dinner and celebrate from there." I would love to see that happen since that was how I actually wanted to celebrate my birthday this year. But the look of happiness on his face would turn into a crushed and heartbreaking look once Pepper told him the truth. I never want to hurt Tony so I shook my head.

"Pepper, maybe it's time that I learn how to party hard since you only turn 18 once and it's sort of a stepping stone in the road to Adulthood. Maybe once the holidays roll around we can throw a small gathering like that since that would seem appropriate for an event like that." I turned around to see the surprised look on her face and she literally walked up to me and gave a hug.

"That is the most gown up thing I've ever heard you say, Kendall, and I'm proud of you." I let my dark hair down from its ponytail and ran my fingers through it.

"Thanks Pepper. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for school since I have a job to do."

"Good luck with that."

So it was official. Tony Stark was going to throw me a birthday party, Stephen Strange was going to help me unlock the answers to all these questions I had about the people that appeared in my dreams, and I was off to recruit a high school superhero to join our team alongside my Dad.

Somehow, I feel like things are going to get interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I'm just going to leave this here for you guys to enjoy. Once again, I don't own anything that belongs to the Marvel or DC Universes except for Kendall. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

After Fury dismissed us from the meeting and I had a little chat with Pepper regarding Tony throwing me a birthday party, I decided to head back home and get changed since Dad and I were going to go to recruit Peter Parker. Instead of my S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, I dressed in a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and converse sneakers. Dad was still dressed in a professional manner when I left my room and he handed me a piece of paper with a map.

"This is your "schedule" and you know we'll meet up in the last class. The map is gonna' help guide you while you search for some of your classes, although, you might just go to half of them. We were able to find Peter's schedule and get you into his classes so that you can monitor his progress and see if he uses his powers during the day." I looked at the schedule and saw that Dad and I would meet up during Honors Chemistry. He looked at me once and then smiled.

"What?"

"You look like a proper teenager instead of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent." I guess this was his way of saying that he approves of what I'm wearing at the moment.

When I arrived at Midtown Science High School, the bell had rung and students were moving to their next class. This was where my mission began. "You know what you have to do and I'll see you in Honors Chemistry, okay?" I nodded my head as Dad smiled. "That's my girl." He kissed me on my forehead before we went our separate ways and I looked at my surroundings. A typical high school it was. It had the flag at the front of the school, the courtyard where people got to hang out during study hall or when they had lunch outdoors, practically everything that I was used to. The only difference was that I went to Private School and graduated last summer, in which Tony threw me a party at the beach and it was actually a lot of fun. I was lost in my own thoughts until someone bumped into me and I fell onto the ground and the sound of books hitting the ground accompanied my fall.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I heard a male voice say. I looked up to see a young man with glasses, wild brown hair, brown eyes, and a worried look on his face. I was fine and I only saw that I had dropped my schedule and the map on the ground while this stranger had dropped all of his books. "Are you okay?", he asked. He was dressed in a light green jacket, dark jeans, a t-shirt, and sported converses like I did. He stood up and held out a hand for me to grab as he pulled me up.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," I began, dusting myself off. "And it's no problem. I'm a clumsy person myself." I reached for my schedule and map but he reached for it as well and our hands touched slightly. He retracted and I saw his face turn red. "My name's Vicky, short for Victoria. You?" He rubbed the back of his neck in a shy manner and I brushed hair away from my face.

"My name's Peter. Peter Parker." I had to keep my cool because I had just found the hero that Dad and I were sent to recruit in the five minutes that I was on school grounds. Well... that was easier than I thought. I only tilted my head slightly and saw that the bell had rung again. "Oh well, I got to get going. I'm gonna be late for class." Before he ran off, I managed to grab his wrist and he turned to face me.

"Uh, listen. I'm new here and I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. This map is getting me nowhere and it's like the rest of the student body don't even want to help out the new girl. Do you think you can help me find my way around the school?" I handed him my schedule and he looked at it with a slight bit of fascination. But then his eyes squinted at the thought that it was sort of strange that a girl like me would be in most of his classes. Then again, sometimes these things happen.

"Well that's funny. You're in almost all of my classes. The ones that you aren't with me already passed so it looks like I get to help you get to the rest of your classes. Come on." I smiled at how polite he was and that I was glad that he was willing to help a total stranger like me. I began to walk next to him while he passed the time making small talk. I looked over at the schedule again and saw that I had made it just in time for study hall which was going to be until 10:30 and then from there Peter and I would go to lunch. I kind of like this schedule already. "So, where did you go before Midtown High?"

"St. John's Prep. It was a Catholic, private, High School and it wasn't so bad. If you're going to ask me if I miss my friends from the school, then my answer is not really. I mean, I had a few friends but none that I could say that were my best friends. Plus, they would always complain about the uniforms that we were required to wear but in my opinion they are actually cool. I felt like I was at Hogwarts when I went there even though the uniforms were nowhere near as cool as those uniforms in the books. Plus our homework didn't consist of magic and all that fun stuff." Peter let out a small laugh and I joined him. But it was true, I did attend St. John's preparatory high school and I didn't really make that many friends. It's kind of hard to make friends when you were in High School and training to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent.

"What brought you to public school then?"

"Dad wanted me to experience at least one year of regular high school. I was kind of glad when he said that since I wondered what regular school was like."

We reached the classroom and I took a seat next to Peter. The teacher didn't even bother to mark us late since it was Study Hall and no one really cared if you were late for that. But Peter apologized for our tardiness anyways. "What about you, Peter?" He placed his bag on the floor after he pulled a notebook and pen from it and placed both items on the table.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's it been like for you here at Midtown High? You know, details that the new girl should know about this place if I want to survive." He fixed his glasses on his face before speaking since he looked like a nervous wreck. How can a guy like this be a superhero that needs to be recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D.?

''Well, uh-" He was going to continue to speak until someone barged in on our conversation.

"Hey Parker! I hear you talking to the new girl?" He turned his gaze towards me and with a wink he continued, "If you really want the scoop on this place, why don't you hang out with someone like me and not a loser like Parker here? Isn't that right, Parker?" He slapped Peter on the back of the neck and I heard Peter let out a small grunt at the thought of this guy bullying him. "I'm Flash. Flash Thompson. And you?" I looked back at Peter who looked a bit hurt from what Flash said to him.

"Vicky, and if you're going to pick on someone like Peter then why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I was at the risk of exposing all of the training that I had acquired from S.H.I.E.L.D. and blowing my cover. But I didn't like the way that this guy was talking Peter. Speaking of which, the poor guy looked up at me as I stood before Flash with no sense of fear radiating off of me. It was like he thought I was asking for it when I stood up to Flash.

"Oh come on, I can't hit a girl." Flash replied. I began to crack my knuckles and knew that this was going to be a lot of fun.

"Then you're just going to make this easier for me." Peter got up quickly and placed both of his hands on my shoulders, stopping me from punching Flash in the face.

"It's okay, Vicky, just let it go." I look at him with a dagger-filled glare and once the bell rang for dismissal from class, he ran for it. I just scared off a potential threat. If Natasha saw me right now, I think she would be proud of me since she was one of the people who trained me. Well, she would be proud in her own way. "You didn't have to do that. I was going to handle him on my own." I raised an eyebrow before returning my attention to Peter as we headed towards the Cafeteria.

"Oh really? Were you going to handle the situation before or after he kicked your ass?" He looked at the ground as if what I had just said had hurt his feelings more than what Flash did to the back of his neck. I sighed as he continued walking. "Peter, wait." He stopped walking and turned to face me. "I didn't mean that. It's just that I have this tendency to be protective of people and when they tell me that they could've handled the situation, I usually overreact and say things that I don't mean. I'm working on that though." The hurt look on his face had vanished because I saw a smile appear.

"Do you mind if I get something from my locker really quick?" I shook my head and made a gesture that said he should proceed with it. Irony kicked in when I saw that his locker was a few feet across from where the cafeteria was. My eyes began to scan everything that was in his locker and I found out that he was really into photography and art. He was fixing up a few books he had in the locker and then at one point he grabbed a brown paper bag and then I saw that he closed the locker door. "Ready to go?" I nodded and we walked into the cafeteria and I was amazed at how many people filled this one room. There were people all over the place and lines formed for those that paid for their lunch or bought drinks and snacks from the vending machines. Meanwhile, it looked as if every table in this room was full or overcrowded since there wasn't a single seat open in sight.

"How is it that you people eat in here? I would get claustrophobic within five minutes if I sat in a large group and was overcrowded by people everywhere." Peter laughed and I couldn't help but still look around as people passed by us.

"I don't. There's the courtyard out front and I usually go there during lunch. We're allowed to be in the halls during our lunch period as long as we don't bother anyone or disturb any classes in session. I'm gonna go buy a soda from the machine, do you want anything?" I don't know what came over me in that moment because I felt my heart melt at the thought of how nice Peter was being.

''No, I'll get it myself Peter. Don't worry about me." He shook his head as a serious look on his face had appeared this time.

"Vicky, you're the new girl and I think that's a legit excuse for me to buy you a soda." I really didn't want to fight with Peter since already I was starting to warm up to him and he was slowly winning me over despite the fact that I had just met him. I shrugged my shoulders and allowed him to buy me a soda which made my face turn red. What the hell is going on with me?

"Thanks, Peter." Everything was going fine until I saw Flash walk up to Peter and bother him yet again. Only this time he brought backup and he looked pissed. One of his friends took the brown paper bag from Peter and threw it on the ground before stomping on it. Flash threw Peter against the wall and it looked like he wasn't even going to fight back. I knew that Peter didn't like it when I stepped in to defend him earlier in Study Hall but this time, Flash had gone too far and I wasn't going to stand for this. Looking around at my surroundings, I spotted someone with a new can of soda and I had a flashbulb moment. Quickly grabbing the can of soda, I grabbed the few dollars that Dad gave me this morning and threw it onto the table while saying,

"Here, this should be enough for another soda. Thanks." I walked away and began to shake the can of soda, hoping that this plan would work. I had to do something and fast since I saw Flash getting ready to punch Peter. "Hey Flash!" I yelled. He turned to face me and there was a hint of fear coming from him. "Listen, I'm sorry about my threat earlier and would you do me a favor and open this can of soda for me? I got my nails done yesterday and I don't want them to get ruined." He looked at the rest of his gang and they all shrugged their shoulders as Flash took the can from my hand. Peter looked at me with a worried look and I looked back at him and winked, hoping that this plan wouldn't fail. When Flash opened the can, the soda exploded onto his face and onto his varsity jacket and I stood there snickering under my breath.

'Hey, what the hell?" he shouted. I took the can from him and began slurping on the soda that was still in the can.

'Thanks, Flash, you were a lot of help." All of his friends stared at me as I walked past them and helped Peter onto his feet. "Sorry about your lunch, Peter." He threw away the paper bag and picked up his backpack.

"It's okay, I wasn't really that hungry anyways."

When we reached the courtyard, I was glad to see that not only Dad had packed lunch for me in the Captain America lunchbox he got me for Christmas a couple years ago but there was a small bag inside of my backpack that had a note on it. It was in pristine handwriting and I knew that it had to be from Pepper. I looked at the note while Peter was searching through his bag for something and the note basically said,

"Kendall,

I found Tony cooking in the kitchen after you left the mansion and I managed to dispose of whatever the hell he made because the last time I checked, it didn't look edible. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the leftovers from the batch of brownies you and I made the other night when we were watching Dirty Dancing and packed those in place of whatever Tony made. By the way, he's still excited about the whole party thing. Hope your mission goes well!

Love,

Pepper "

You have no idea how much I love Pepper because of this. I placed my lunchbox on the bench that Peter and I were sitting on and carefully hid away the note since my cover would've been blown if Peter read the note. I looked over at Peter who ran his fingers through his hair as he was reading his chemistry book. Once he joined the Avengers, I have a feeling that he would join Tony and Bruce and their whole science bros thing that they had established awhile back. He looked like he was really interested in his chemistry book.

"Hey, Peter, think fast." He looked up really quick and that's when I tossed the package of brownies in his direction. "You're not allergic to chocolate are you?" He shook his head and opened the package to see the batch of leftover brownies that Pepper and I had made.

"Thanks, Vicky" was all he managed to say with a mouthful of chocolate in his mouth. I laughed since I thought it was downright adorable seeing him like that. Before I began to eat the sandwich Dad had made for me, I decided to split it and share it with Peter who continued to give me that helpless, 'you don't have to help me' look. I also poured half of the soda that Peter bought me into the one I used on Flash and gave the rest to Peter who kept thanking me for everything that I was doing. Besides, I saw that Dad had put in some Chips Ahoy cookies for me so he wasn't going to be the only who got to eat some chocolate today. In the middle of our meal, Peter spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" he fidgeted since I could clearly see that there was something strapped to his arms and he looked around the courtyard to see that no one was in sight and lucky for him, no one was nearby.

"I want to show you something really cool but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. If word about this gets around I will be so screwed." I nodded my head, acknowledging the fact that I was swearing into secrecy and keeping whatever this secret was from the rest of the world. ''Okay, I've developed these web-shooters in my spare time and I want to test them out really quick. Now, hold out your hand with the can of soda on your palm." I did so and he was preparing to do whatever it was his shooters were going to do. "Don't move and check this out." Within the blink of an eye, I saw the can fly back and stick to the wall as there was a small web around it to hold it in its place. It all happened so fast that I felt that if I had blinked, I would've missed everything. Peter stood and was proud to see that his device had worked perfectly and he let out a small chuckle at the surprised look on his face. Fury told me that Peter had been bitten by a spider while visiting Oscorp and this was no mere spider. The spider that bit him gave him all these spider-like abilities and with the proper device and patience, he could shoot webs and be a human spider without all of the extra body parts.

"Peter, that was absolutely amazing! How on earth did you do that?" He began to explain what Fury had told me before I came to Midtown High and then explained how he came up with the idea for his web shooters and how long it took to modify them before he could do something like what he had just done.

''So you promise not to tell anyone about this, right?"

"Of course, Peter. I'm good at keeping secrets and I'm at that point where I could fill a whole book with them." I looked over at the schedule and saw that we were on our way to Honors Chemistry when the bell rang once again. Already, the sound of the bell was starting to annoy me.

I felt awkward walking into the classroom and seeing Dad stare at both Peter and myself as we took our seats. Because he was the substitute teacher, it usually meant that the teacher left behind work for their students and that it was also a free period because most of the times substitute teachers just asked for your name during roll call and then the rest of the time was yours. Peter began to doodle in his notebook and then I realized that he was drawing a small comic. I kept eyeing the drawings and at one point I realized that this was a comic strip of what had occurred during lunch and I smiled at the thought of being the center of a comic strip and posing as a hero. "Is that supposed to be me?" I asked, making Peter jump in his seat. "Sorry. Didn't know you were really in the zone."

"It's cool and yeah, that's you totally kicking Flash's butt because in this comic, you're a secret agent who was trained by James Bond." His imagination scared me because while I wasn't trained by Mr. Bond himself, I was trained by a couple of master assassins and am an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Funny how these things seem to be coming together. "Do you wanna' see?"

"Sure," I said as he passed the notebook towards me and I read the entire strip so far. He nailed every detail of the scene and I was surprised to even see the details he added during the scene where Flash opened the can of soda. It was there that I couldn't help but giggle at the drawing which made Peter blush and rub the back of his neck slightly.

The bell rang to signal the end of another day and I looked at Dad who simply nodded his head as a way to say 'Showtime'. He stood up and called Peter over to his desk,

"Mr. Parker, my name is Agent Phil Coulson and as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative. And I see you've met my daughter, Kendall." Peter's eyes went wide at the thought of a secret agent being his substitute teacher. His gaze turned towards me and he was shocked to see how calm I was.

''So you're name's not Vicky?" I shook my head. "Who are you people and what do you want from me?" I held up my hands as a sign to calm him down.

"Peter, calm down. Like my Dad said, my name is Kendall and not Vicky. That was just a name I came up with to keep my cover. We've been keeping tabs on you ever since we heard about the incident with Doctor Connors and we were very impressed with your performance on how you handled the situation. Yes, I am an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. alongside my father and I was sent here undercover with him by the orders of Director Fury, but we want you to join the Avengers. You have great potential to save the world and you showed us that. Now we want to see you work with the best of the best. Earth's mightiest heroes. So, what do you say?" He kept staring at both Dad and myself with wide eyes. He saw the badges that Dad and I held in our hands and he thought about the demonstration he gave me during lunch with his web shooters. "And don't worry about the web shooters if they get damaged in battle. I know just the right guy who can fix them and possibly improve them if they get that bad."

"You were thinking of Tony Stark, weren't you?' Dad asked in that annoyed tone of his. Peter's head shot up at the mention of Tony Stark.

"He's part of the team?"

''Are you kidding me? He was one of the first heroes that joined the group to begin with. We've also got Captain America, Doctor Strange, Doctor Bruce Banner, master assassins Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, the God of Thunder Thor, and there are other people that come by so you'll meet a lot of us who will help you to become a great hero."

"That's if you decide to join us in the Avengers Initiative." Dad added. Peter thought about this for a moment as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the window to look down at the rest of the students leaving school grounds for the weekend. I could tell this was going to be a lot on Peter's shoulders but as a hero, he should know the responsibility that comes with being a hero. I looked at Dad and shrugged as if saying we should give him more time to think about this.

''What about my Aunt May and my Uncle Ben? What if-" Ah, the age old question concerning the regards of safety towards loved ones.

"They'll be fine. If you're gone for a little while because of a mission or something's come up, we'll let them know that you are safe and sound and that they will see you the next day. Kind of like saying you went on those school camping trips. It's in your favor since you're a Senior and most of you go on a trip like every other month before Prom and Graduation. And no, the villains won't know anything about who you are as a hero or where you live so that they can attack your loved ones. Not on my watch." Dad was impressed at how I was persuading Peter to join the team and I bet he was going to cry tears of joy at the fact that his little girl was able to recruit a hero all by herself. Peter let out a sigh before looking at Dad and I.

"By the way you make it sound... I'll do it." He extended a hand out for us to grab and both Dad and I shook Peter's hand as we were happy to hear that Peter Parker had chosen to join the Avengers.

"Welcome to the team, Mr. Parker." Dad said with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've noticed that this story doesn't have any reviews... I'm a little hurt by it but they say good things come to those who wait so maybe later on I'll see some reviews for this. Anyways, I'll still update this story since I love writing it so much. There will be some Spider-Man action in this chapter so be on the lookout!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Welcome to the team, Mr. Parker." Dad said with a smile on his face. I was happy to see that we had done what we had set out to do and now I got to go home and relax, maybe watch some Doctor Who, and... "Kendall, you have to stay at the mansion with Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark for the next two days since I'm gonna be heading to the helicarrier to help Agent Hill with a few things. And as for you, Mr. Parker, Kendall will show you the ropes to how things are done at S.H.I.E.L.D. and we will expect you to be ready for anything where we will need your assistance."

When we were leaving the school, I heard Dad calling Pepper and letting her know that I was going to be staying with her and Tony for the next two days and that if anything happened, she should call him right away. Looks like my afternoon of watching Doctor Who was just going to be put off for another day since I was probably going to be too busy handling all this S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff anyways. It didn't bother me since I enjoyed being with the team. Peter and I were sitting in the backseat of the car as he called his Aunt May, telling her not to worry and that he was going to be home a little late because he was working on a science project with a friend. It seemed that she was okay with the idea but the last thing I heard from the conversation was that he was going to have to pick up some eggs on the way home. I ran my fingers through my hair at the thought of completing yet another mission for Fury. Peter's eyes lingered onto me and I turned to look at him but he turned away once I looked back at him.

"Can I ask you something Agent Coulson?" I turned my attention to him as Dad looked at him briefly from the rearview mirror. Peter didn't realize that he was talking to two agents with the same surname.

"You don't have to call me Agent Coulson, Peter. You can just call me by my first name. Kendall."

"So, now that I'm part of this team, am I allowed to be with the team even when I'm not needed? You know, just to hang out and stuff like that?" I waited for Dad to answer this before I stepped in and when I noticed that he didn't respond, I knew he wanted me to answer this.

"Of course, you can! You're part of our team now so that means you can hang out with us whenever you want as long as you get permission from your Aunt and Uncle to come. And if they ask you where you're going, you can never reveal our location and you'll have to make something up." He nodded his head, understanding and taking in what I was saying. My phone went off and I saw that it was Fury calling me. "Yes, Director Fury?" Dad looked at me and I knew he was going to try to listen in on my conversation with him since I might get important details that he would want to hear.

"Have you completed the task I asked you to do?"

"Yes, and I've got to say it went well. He is with us and we're on our way to the mansion. And-" I heard a clicking sound and knew that Fury had hung up and was probably telling everyone that Peter was coming. I sighed as I closed my phone and waited to see the ever familiar sights of the Avengers Mansion. "Dad, Tony is going to throw me a birthday party. Just letting you know that right now."

"I thought you were still recovering from what happened at your Sweet Sixteen?" I groaned at the thought of that night. It was fun, yes, but by the end of the night we all had to deal with a drunk Tony Stark who insisted that he was sober enough to fly around New York City in his suit. After the incident where he and Rhodey fought in Iron Man suits and nearly destroyed his mansion, we were lucky enough to stop Tony from going anywhere near his Iron Man suit this time around.

'' I am, but I decided to let him do it since he's like the annoying big brother I've always wanted to have. By the way, Peter, if Tony Stark asks you if you shawarma just say 'yes' otherwise you won't hear the end of it from him."

"What's Captain America like? I heard he's really cool."

"Dad, would you like to answer this one?" Peter had this confused look on his face and a smile crept onto Dad's face at the thought of talking about his idol. "Dad's really into Captain America and if anyone knows anything about Captain Steve Rogers, it's him." At the red light before the turn that lead us to the mansion, Dad spoke.

"He's not just cool, Mr. Parker. He's more than that. He's a hero and a brave one at that since the man has practically been around since World War II and he still fights to keep this country safe." I let him talk to Peter while I saw that we were already here and Fury was already waiting for us outside the building. "I have Captain America trading cards. They're vintage."

Once Peter and I stepped out of the car, Dad went to go park it and Fury made his way to introduce himself to Peter, who looked star struck and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Welcome to Avengers Mansion, Mr. Parker. My name is Director Fury and I can assure you that you will be safe here now that you have joined the Avengers. Follow Agent Coulson here and she'll lead you to the main conference room where you will get the chance to meet the rest of the heroes in this team." He nodded his head and I did the same as I took Peter inside the building and Fury went to find my Dad. There was no one in sight from the usual team and I thought that Fury told them that I was coming back with Peter to introduce them all to him. When Peter and I headed towards the elevator, I saw that one door opened and Pepper stepped out of it and was glad to see me.

"Hey Kendall! Judging by this young man next to you, I'm guessing that your mission went well." She smiled and led Peter and I into the elevator.

"Peter, this is Pepper Potts. She's the coolest person in the world besides my Dad. Just don't tell Tony Stark I said that otherwise he'll never forgive me for it. Pepper, this is Peter Parker. The young recruit that Fury sent Dad and I to find." They shook hands and the elevator opened its doors to reveal that we were at our designated floor and I was excited to see the reaction the rest of the team would have towards our new addition. Just when I thought nothing could ruin this moment, I heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hey Kenny, it's nice to see you wearing regular clothes and not looking like your father. And you must be the rookie Fury was telling us about." Tony said, looking at Peter.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Stark." Peter held out his hand and Tony shook it with a smile on his face. When we headed back into the conference room, all eyes were on Peter and I as we stood in front of everyone.

"Everyone, this is Peter Parker. Mr. Parker, before you are the heroes that are known as The Avengers. You've already met Tony. The rest of the team goes as follows. Captain Steve Rogers, Doctor Stephen Strange, Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, Doctor Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, and... where is Rhodey?" Tony let out a small cough at the mention of his best friend. "You have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Tony?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. He took a bathroom break." I rolled my eyes before I spotted the aforementioned best friend walking into the room with a smile on his face. "And here's the man now!"

"And this is Lt. Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes, he is also known as War Machine and works alongside Tony when he can." Rhodey waved and said hello to Peter. "Any of you guys hear anything from Black Panther, Ant-Man, or Wasp? I thought they would come back soon." They all shook their heads and I kept the idea that I would see them again still in the back of my mind. Peter was so stunned to be in the same room as the Avengers that he looked a bit nervous at the same time.

"It's nice to meet you all since I've heard stories about you guys fighting and it'll be an honor fighting alongside you." They all clapped at the little speech that Peter gave and I sensed that Tony was a bit jealous or something because he then asked,

"So what do you do that Fury insisted that you join our club?" I looked at Peter with a smile on my face and he knew what I was going to say.

"There's a reason why he's called Spider-Man, guys. How about we move this meeting to the training room so that Mr. Parker can give us a demonstration of his powers?"

I led them all to the training room and Peter followed close behind me. Clearly he was nervous because he stood next to me and quietly said,  
"Kendall, I'm nervous about this. What if they don't like me or I don't impress them with my web shooters?" I slowly turned my head and saw the nervous look on his face and I was surprised to see this since it was only hours ago where he was brave enough to show me what he was capable of doing with his powers. And here he was afraid to show them what he was made of. I had sympathy for him since he was going to be the second youngest member of the Avengers.

"Peter, if you were willing to show me what you can do then you should have no problem showing the rest of the team what you're capable of. Besides, they're not going to judge you on this."

"Yes we are," Tony said bluntly. Sometimes I hated how he was able to hear whatever the hell I was saying.

"Tony, stop it. It's bad enough that he's nervous about this so don't make it worse for him." The rest of the guys stopped in their tracks and stared at me like I had just won The Hunger Games or something like that. "What?"

"You just stood up to Tony without any of us backing you up," Clint began, "I've got to say I'm impressed Kendall." Tony smirked and looked at the archer with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you're so funny Barton that I forgot to laugh." We continued walking and I saw that Peter was still nervous about this demonstration that he had to give. Without thinking, I held his hand in my own and he looked at me as I smiled.

"Don't worry" I mouthed. He nodded his head and put his game face on.

The training center at the Avengers Mansion was a newly innovated with equipment and different aspects of athletic training that meets the eye and need for any Agent or Hero alike. There was a gym, standard, a swimming pool that generated wave currents ranging from low tide to waves that you would see during a hurricane, an arena where most of us used it for battle practice or demonstrations, and as a birthday present from Tony, a dance studio that had sound proof walls and the best stereo sound system that Tony could get. I used to take lessons as a child but gave up on them once I decided that I wanted to help Dad alongside the Avengers. If all evil was vanquished and I had free time, I probably would have trained to have become a professional dancer on Broadway. Peter pulled his hand away from mine and I saw him going through his bag as if there was something in it that he needed at the moment.

''Do you guys mind if I change into my costume? I think it would help me out more if I wore the costume I designed myself. You know... shake off the nerves." I looked at the rest of the team before returning my gaze to Peter.

"Go ahead, Peter. But don't take too long, okay?" He nodded.

"Thanks Kendall!" He said as he ran off to one of the locker rooms. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to the rest of the guys before we got this demonstration started. Stephen was the one who approached me first.

"You are quite the team leader, Kendall. I'm proud of you for that." Before I could respond, I saw Fury and Dad walk into the room from out of the corner of my eye.

"Where is Parker?" Without another word being said, all of us saw Peter run out of the locker room with his suit on but his mask was in his hand as he was adjusting the web shooters on his wrists.

"Here!" I heard him say. "Sorry, I wanted to make this demonstration a little less nerve wracking and Kendall said it was okay that I got changed into my suit." Fury didn't say anything and I watched as Dad smirked from beside him.

"As long as you show us what you can do, Mr. Parker." Fury finally said.

Peter walked into the arena and I followed him inside. From the viewing booth upstairs, the rest of the team saw that I was with Peter and Tony nudged Dad in the side as a joke.

"Why are you here? I thought I was on my own when it comes to this?" I shook my head slightly and started to crack my knuckles as I started to put on my black fingerless gloves that I mostly used for training or practice fights with either Steve, Clint, or Natasha. I took one of the rubber bands I wore off my wrist and used it to tie my hair back into a ponytail. "Kendall?"

"You're going to fight me while showing them," I pointed to the rest of the team who were watching and Tony waved with a smirk on his face, "what you can do. And here's something I need you to know right now. Do not go easy on me because I can tell when my opponent is doing that. Plus it pisses me off to no end. Got it?" He nodded his head. "Give it your best shot, Peter."

From the viewing booth, Phil watched as his daughter challenged the new recruit to a fight to demonstrate his abilities to the rest of the team and Fury. He was proud of her but worried at the same time. Sure, she's had some training sessions with the master assassins and fought in practice fights with his idol. But did that mean she was truly capable to handle such a task of taking on a teenager her age who had the ability to manipulate spider webs and possessed the skills a killer spider would use on its prey? Fury stood next to his right hand man and looked at him with a skeptical look on his face.

"She can handle this, Coulson. We've trained her well so that she knows what she's doing and I've also instructed her to do this before you arrived with Parker." Phil let out a sigh of relief knowing that this was clearly something that she was told to do rather than something that she chose to do on her own free will. He paused for a moment. So this is what it is like to be a protective father for a teenage daughter, he concluded.

"My money's on Kenny," Tony began as Clint stood next to the billionaire with a grin on his face. ''What? You don't think she can handle a fight between the new guy?"

"I've got to say, the new guy has got some pretty slick tools on his wrists and unless she incorporates some of the moves Tasha and I taught her, I'm with the new guy". Stephen and Bruce both shook their heads at the thought of this demonstration turning into some sort of a gambling bid. Steve stood and watched quietly as did Natasha and Rhodey.

"The Daughter of Coul shall succeed in this battle against the one you call the Man of Spider and she shall return triumphant" said Thor, his voice booming to the point that they knew Kendall could hear them talking. Fury looked down and saw that as always, she was ready to get the show on the road.

It happened in the blink of an eye. I ducked, jumped, and dodged every attack or shot of web that Peter was shooting at me. Although it was starting to get intense since the webbing almost caught the back of my left foot. It started to occur to me that his spider powers had given him enhanced agility and he must have some sort of "spider" sense because he could detect when and where was I going to go. I was distracted by the design of his costume and thought that it took some serious skills in tailoring to make such an outfit. It was a mixture of red and blue with black lines pretty much around the entire suit. There was an image of a spider on his chest and his mask looked even more fascinating. It was like he took a pair of sunglasses and sewed them onto a mask that had the same design as the suit itself. Only the mask looked like a professional mask that you could get at a booth at Comic Con. Or if you order it off some website where it was way overpriced and too good to be true. Nonetheless, this costume was a piece of work alright and I have to admit that I liked how Peter looked in it.

"You're pretty good, Kendall. But I bet you can't handle this!" He shot some more webbing and this time I was caught in the web and trapped. I gasped at the thought of how quick it took him to do this and was actually amazed. I tried to pull my hands out from the webbing that had me stuck against the wall.

''Impressive", I said. He started to come closer and was going to get rid of the webbing that had glued my hands to the wall.

"No hard feelings, huh, Kendall?" He took off his mask and I saw that apologetic look on his face. I was taught that if you had the chance to escape when you're opponent drops their guard like Peter was doing, then you use that to attack without another thought. He began to remove the webbing and once I felt that my hands were free and I could move again, I fell to the ground and tripped him, causing him to tumble over me and fall onto the ground. He had dropped his mask when he fell and I picked it up and walked towards Peter who was trying to recover from my sudden attack. "How did you-"

"Never underestimate your opponent, Peter. They may look harmless but that doesn't mean they won't strike at the first sign of an advantage over them." I smiled once Peter got back up on his feet and handed him his mask. ''But that was a great fight though! As Thor would say, 'you are a most worthy opponent, Man of Spider'. Usually when I fight with someone like Steve Rogers, he'll go easy on me because he feels guilty about hitting a woman so that's when I fight Clint or Natasha when I feel the need to brush up on my skills." He rubbed the back of his neck and he offered his hand out for me to shake. "In regards to your question earlier, nope, there's no hard feelings between us." I shook his hand and the two of us shared a laugh as we exited the arena.

Once we made our way upstairs into the viewing booth, the first thing I hear when the two of us get there is,

"I told you she would win, Barton! You shouldn't underestimate Kenny since you and Romanoff trained her." Clint rolled his eyes and I bit back a laugh due to the fact that Fury was in the room and his sense of humor was a bit complicated to understand.

"You will make a noble addition to our group, Man of Spider." Thor said. I looked at Stephen and Bruce who nodded their heads at the same time at how proud they were of me for handling the situation. When I returned my attention to Peter, he looked embarrassed at the fact that everyone was cheering over the fact that I had broke in the new recruit.

"Peter, don't let what anyone is saying get to you. This happened to me when I was initiated into S.H.I.E.L.D. and I had to go up against Clint. What made it worse was that a few other members of the Avengers were there and I made myself look sort of like a fool." His smile was starting to make my heart go into overdrive at how adorable it looked. He ran a gloved hand through his hair while letting out a sigh. "You should probably go and change back into your regular clothes." He ran and that's when Dad came by my side and gave me a hug.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo. For a minute there I was worried about you but then I realized that you could handle this. And you did." He kissed me on the top of my forehead.

"Thanks, Dad. So when do you leave to go on the mission with Fury?" He looked at his wristwatch and saw the time.

"In about four hours from now. Stark is excited to have you stay with him for the next two days and so is Pepper." Peter came back from the locker room and stood next to me as I saw that he was ready to head home.

"You have clearly shown that you can be a bit reckless when going up against someone like Agent Coulson, Mr. Parker, but that doesn't mean you're not part of this team. You are, but you will need some training to brush up on skills that could help you during a mission. Agents Barton and Coulson will help you with this. But welcome to the Avengers, Spider-Man. For now, you are all dismissed." I was glad to hear those words since I thought I would never be able to have some free time.

While leaving the viewing booth, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I noticed that it was Peter. He handed me a piece of paper with his name on it and a phone number.

" Um so, uh, you want to, uh... I dunno."

"Wanna what?" I was starting to get anxious of what he was going to say.

"I dunno. Just, uh... Um... I dunno, we could, I dunno, we could uh... Or we could do something else, or we could, with no... We, like, we could..." I waltzed up to Bruce and took a pen from his pocket protector.

"Sorry, but I need to borrow this Bruce. I'll give it back in a minute." I took his hand and began to write my name and my number. "In case you figure out what you wanna' do, you just give me a call. Because either way, yes." I figured out that he was trying to ask me out but he was a bigger flirtacious disaster waiting to happen than Steve was. I knew that Steve had a hard time talking to women but Peter had it worse. Still, he looked cute trying to ask me out. I saw Peter's face turn bright red at the response.

When he was leaving the building, I grabbed Peter's wrist and said, "Like I said before, you can come here when you need to or if you just want to hang out. We'll be here, Peter."

"Thank you" was all he said before the car pulled away and I returned Bruce's pen. All this girl needed right now was a pillow and some Doctor Who because I think I might have developed feelings for Peter Parker aka Spider-Man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys... I am ever so sorry for not updating sooner. I was under the attack of plot bunnies, went to a family party where I survived a storm, and Bane. I've been developing Bane feels all thanks to Tom Hardy. Sigh. The things that that man does with his eyes and voice should be considered illegal. **

**Doglvr228: I'm glad that I kept Coulson in character. I was worried about him when I started this story. And I'm glad you like Kendall. Thanks for your review! You rock!**

**Sketchbookpianist: Sketch, as I said on Tumblr, I'm so freaking glad you like this story and took the time to review it. Yes, there was a Watchmen film way back in March of 2009 and it was pretty good for an adaptation of one of the most serious and most badass DC comics out there. Besides Batman, Superman, and the Justice League, of course. I have a lot of fun writing Peter and Kendall scenes or as we now call them, 'Kenter', lol. Oh, and the soda can thing? While writing that scene I had the Tom Hiddleston velociraptor grin on my face the whole time, XD. **

**So thank you to those who reviewed and follow. And without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, here is Chapter 4. But be warned, I am not responsible for any feels or gross sobbing you might experience because of this. You have been warned!**

**Chapter 4:**

When I walked back inside the mansion, I saw that Tony was watching me and hoped that I didn't have a stupid look on my face. He would tease me to no end about it. But I couldn't help it since I was really developing feelings for Peter.

"Would you like me to turn on the television, Agent Coulson?" I heard JARVIS ask, "BBC America has already started today's episode of Doctor Who." There were those moments where I wished that JARVIS was a humanoid so that it would be possible for me to give him a hug. Like right now.

"Yes, thank you, JARVIS", I replied. I let my hair down after tying it for the demonstration of Peter's powers. I felt my face heat up for a moment at the very thought of Peter Parker being a hero in his Spider-Man costume. He looked like a natural born hero in it and not that many heroes have that kind of aspect to their suits or persona in general. The television turned on and there on the screen was The Doctor and Donna solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie. I forgot how much I loved this episode and so I grabbed one of the pillows on the Bradington-Young couch, clutched it to my chest, and plopped onto the couch to enjoy the show.

I didn't realize I was asleep until it hit me that the dream was starting all over again. Damn it, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later and whether I wanted it to or not. The retired superheroes couple were talking to me and I noticed that it was going to be different this time around. Was I going to get some answers on who these people were? The man, who was addressed as Dan by a woman named Laurie, got down on one knee and looked at me with the most sympathetic eyes. I turned my head slightly to see Dad standing in the doorway of what seemed to be an apartment with Fury standing next to him.

"Kendall, sweetheart, you know that we love you right?" I nodded my head as he pulled me in for a hug and let out a small sob. "I'm so sorry to say this to you but someday you will understand why we had to do this to you. Until then, I want you to meet a friend of ours. His name is Phil Coulson and he will look after you for a little while, okay?" Tears were filling up in my eyes and I started to tremble at what was going to happen. I was going to leave the people who considered themselves my parents. "You know that we aren't your parents but we love you just the same as if you were our child. And, deep in my heart, I always thought of you as my little girl, Kendall. But, right now, you need to go with Mr. Coulson and when the time is right, you will find out everything about us and who your real mommy and daddy are." The woman, Laurie, placed a hand on his shoulder as tears began to spill down her face and she got down on her knees to hold me in her arms. Why was I leaving them? This was the question I wanted answered.

"Why do I have to leave? Don't you want me to stay?" Dan had made sure to calm himself before speaking again.

"Honey, the world can be a scary place and right now you need to be protected and safe. That's why Mr. Coulson and Director Fury are here."

"I'm gonna miss you," I said. Both Dan and Laurie held me before escorting me to Dad's car as the rain began to pour outside. Before I got into the backseat of the car, I looked up at the two of them as they were talking with Dad and Fury. "Wait! Will I ever see you again?" For once, there was a sign of hope that existed thanks to the smile that came across Dan's lips.

"Yes, Kendall, someday we will meet up again. And when that day comes, we will be here waiting for you. We love you, Kendall." Fury and Dad talked to them one last time before getting into the car and driving away. I could see them waving and I let out another sob, knowing that there was still the chance that I might never see them again. But I stopped crying for a moment when I looked out the window again and saw the man with the weird mask standing on a street corner and waving goodbye. Fury spoke to Dad in a tone that I grew accustomed to later on in my life.

"Looks like everyone came to say goodbye. Even Rorschach."

I woke up, screaming, and I was so scared. The lamp on the small table next to the couch lost a light bulb and I could've sworn that I saw red lights go around it before the bulb exploded. It looked like electricity. Was I responsible for creating that red electricity? If I was, how the hell did I do that?

"Are you alright, Agent Coulson?" I heard JARVIS ask. I began to shake my head and responded.

"No, I'm not. JARVIS, please contact my father, Tony, and Doctor Strange at once."

"Right away, Agent Coulson." I ran into the bathroom and began to splash water on my face and reassure myself that this dream wasn't as bad as something out of Inception. And at least I didn't see the Slender Man in my dream, otherwise that would've killed me right away. The flash of the red electricity began to reappear in my mind again and I was wondering if I was able to recreate it. Once I splashed water on my face, I looked up at the light bulb above the sink and tried to concentrate on the energy that I felt when it occurred. But I was disappointed to see that I was unable to do so.

"Kendall!" I heard Dad yell, his voice was followed by the sound of footsteps. I turned off the light and ran out of the bathroom, running out of the bathroom and noticing that the three of them were standing there. Well, with the exception of Tony. He was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. "Kendall, what's wrong?!" I could tell he was going into protective father mode and I smiled.

"I had the dream again. They were there and this time things started to get serious." Tony patted the chair so that I would sit next to him while Dad and Stephen stood across from Tony and I. I sat next to the billionaire who put an arm around my shoulder like the way he would do when I was a kid and I woke up from a bad dream and Dad was out on a mission with Fury and Pepper was working late.

"What happened this time?" I began to tell him everything in detail and from the corner of my eyes I saw Tony's eyes go wide while Dad and Stephen remained calm and collective. Then that's where I began to think about the last part of it all.

"Dad, who is Rorschach?" He let out a sigh and shook his head a little. "Dad?"

"I knew this day would come, Kendall, and I can't believe it had to be right now." Sure, I wanted to know everything he knew about the man named Rorschach or anything he knew on Dan or Laurie. But if he wanted me to wait until he got back from his mission with Fury to tell me all this, then I was probably going to have wait whether I wanted to or not. I placed a hand on Dad's shoulder when I stood up and looked at him with a smile on my face.

"If it's something that you have to tell a long story about, then it will have to wait until you get back from your mission. I want to know every little detail about who these people are and why, if this is all true, you and Fury took me away from them." Everyone in the room was silent like a graveyard. Dad looked at me like I had given the speech that a hero would give before battle. Or told an inspirational story that had made him become so emotional on the inside, he chose to hide it on the outside.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Kenny? Seriously, the was scary as hell." Tony said. I lightly punched him in the shoulder and he responded with, "Nope, it's the real Kenny." I rolled my eyes at what Tony was saying and returned my attention to Dad.

"Dad?" He blinked and then proceeded to shake his head a little before answering me.

"You have no idea how happy you made me by saying that. I mean, seriously, it's a bit complicated to tell you the whole story when-" He was cut off and I could tell Fury was calling him because he touched the ear piece that he was wearing and I could see him nodded his head and answering Fury like he always did. As his right hand man. "Kendall, I wish I could tell you everything right now but I have to go now and I'll see you in two days." He kissed me on my forehead and gave me a hug. Placing both hands on my arms, he looked at me and said, "But if you want a background story until I get back, look up one word: Watchmen." He hugged me one more time before leaving the room and I knew that this is where things would either take a turn for the better or for the worse.

"Kendall?" I heard Stephen say, "Will you be alright?" Although I wanted to kick myself for not making Dad tell me the story of who these people were, I was okay with accepting the fact that he would tell me when the time was right and that time would be in two days. I had to think about how to handle this situation in a rational and logical manner and that was my solution. Good things come to those who wait, they say, and I believe whoever they are.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm sorry I called you guys here and there was no type of emergency." The image of the red electricity flashed through my mind again that now I was really pissed at myself for not asking Dad about that. I looked at the other lamp in the room and tried to concentrate to see if I could make the bulb explode. With a wave of my head, I focused and put all my rage into this move and that's when the surge of energy I experienced returned. I heard something break and fall onto the ground and was followed by the sound of glass breaking. That's when it hit me that it was going to take a little while to use these powers and find out how I got them.

"Holy crap, since when can you do that?!" Tony yelled. Stephen looked at the electricity that surged through me when I made the lamp fall and break and he rubbed his chin with curiosity written all over his face.

"Perhaps you have gained abilities from your birth family that were hidden away all these years. And it may be possible that you have triggered them with the energy you used to make the lamp explode. Once your father returns, we can piece together what is the cause of this and find out if Charles has to step into this matter." Tony's head shot up when he heard the name 'Charles' like it was his worst nightmare.

"You aren't talking about who I think you're talking about, are you?"

"That depends. Were you thinking of Charles Xavier?" I had heard that name somewhere but I couldn't remember where exactly.

"Isn't that the guy who runs that school for mutants?" Stephen nodded his head and replied,

"They aren't Mutants, Kendall, they are merely people with gifted talents who are being taught how to use them properly and discreetly."

"Last time I met someone like that was when I went to a show in Vegas for a charity magic show that both Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries were sponsoring. And met this chick named Zatanna and she was totally hitting on me. Or was it the other way around? Who cares?! Anyways, she could use magic much like Supreme Sorcerer over here can and then by the end of the night she screwed me over by not telling me that she was with some guy named John Constantine and-" Stephen waved his hand over Tony's mouth and it was as if a zipper formed over it, making it so that Tony would literally shut up.

"Thank you!"

"He was talking about my ex. But you're welcome." I looked over at Tony who was trying to speak but only let out muffled sounds.

"You know he's going to need to open his mouth again and talk, right?" With a roll of his eyes, I saw Stephen wave his hand yet again and this time, Tony was able to open his mouth.

"Okay, I knew that was coming because I brought up the ex girlfriend but it was relevant to the point I was trying to make." This time I joined Stephen when he rolled his eyes.

I was starting to get sleepy again and once night had fallen, I decided to go to bed in the room that Tony had said was my room. He always kept one room open and available for me for emergencies like this and it made me love the man even more despite the fact that he annoyed me half of those times. By the end of the day, I always knew that Tony means well. But what I found strange was that the dream didn't happen this time around because I kept tossing and turning in the bed. I guess this was the punishment people who are fans of Doctor Who get when they fall asleep during an episode. I did everything I could to make it easier for me to fall asleep but nothing seemed to work. The last thing I remembered before I managed to actually to fall asleep was the look on Peter's face when he and I said farewell earlier and the two of us exchanged numbers.

I woke up the next morning with the biggest headache in the world and it was probably because I was tossing and turning in the bed all night. God, this headache was like the size of the Wall of China. Note to self: never fall asleep during an episode of Doctor Who ever again no matter how tired you are. JARVIS spoke the minute I walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom,

"Good morning, Agent Coulson. I have two announcements for you from Mr. Stark. Would you like me to tell you?" I wondered what Tony told JARVIS to tell me so I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." I was brushing my teeth and already dressed when he said the one thing that made my world stop for five minutes to make me realize that I wasn't properly dressed.

"Mr. Parker is coming to the Mansion to see you today." I could care less for whatever was the other announcement Tony had left me but that one. That. One. I knew he had caught the love struck face I was making when Peter and I said goodbye yesterday and I kicked myself for it. I decided that I was going to be cool and that there was nothing to worry about. Besides, if Tony tried anything funny, I would just ignore it and/or threaten to tell him that he was fired as my party planner.

I decided to make breakfast and when I said breakfast, I mean I was going to make a mean bowl of Special K and then sit there while watching Sherlock because I seriously need to catch up. It was great to have a day off from Fury telling me to run off on missions with Dad for once because there were those days where I really needed to take a break. Being a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent takes a lot out of an individual and sometimes I needed a nap. Just not during Doctor Who. The lack of sleep that had caused my headache seemed to catch up to me and I fell asleep on the couch again. No dream this time which was starting to get weird because having that dream was a regular thing for me. But that changed when I was jolted awake by the sound of someone sitting next to me on the couch and I could feel their hands try to delicately move me in a way that it wasn't going to disturb me. They were wrong.

I sat up and saw that it was Tony, drink in hand, and he smiled when he saw that I had woken up.

"Hey sleeping beauty! I was going to tell you that you're boyfriend was coming over to play but I thought that this might be better." He pointed to the door and there stood a nervous and blushing Peter Parker.

I got up and walked over to him and said,

"Hey Peter! Nice to see you again." He looked at me with those eyes of his and I swear I felt blood rush up to my face.

"Awkward!" Tony yelled from his kitchen as he was mixing some more of his alcoholic drinks together with the hopes of creating a new brand of alcohol that hasn't already been invented. I laughed a little and allowed Peter to come inside and sit with me on the couch.

"I thought I'd come by and see you again, Kendall. You know, because you and Agent Barton were going to help me with my training?" I was screaming internally but calmed down when I realized that he was here and I should take advantage of this. "Are you okay? You look surprised to see me." I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Sorry about that. I thought you'd be at school and then telling me that Flash stopped bothering you because the new girl had taken away his seat on the throne of popularity." He laughed and replied with,

"Nah, while that would be the best thing in the world and I honestly think you did, I'm on Spring Break right now. So I practically have the next two weeks off." Tony popped his head out from the kitchen and I could tell that he heard him say the words 'Spring' and 'Break' used in the same sentence.

"That's great! So, how did your Aunt May and Uncle Ben take it when you came home late? Did you buy the eggs she told you to get when we were heading towards the mansion yesterday?"

"They weren't upset because when I told them that I got an Internship at Stark Industries, it was like they had won the lottery or something. My parents, you know before they disappeared, looked up to you, Mr. Stark."

"Wait, your parents disappeared?" I felt sympathy for him since he began to tell me the story of his parents and how he came to live with his Aunt and Uncle. There was pain in his eyes and I held his hand when he finished his story.

"At least you met your parents, Peter, since I never even got to meet my birth parents. Memories of my childhood starting from birth all the way to the age of four are a bit fuzzy. Dad took me in and the team helped him take care of me to the point where I feel like even though, I've never met my real family, I have my own family here with the Avengers." I heard the sound of sniffling coming from the kitchen and both Peter and I looked over and saw Tony Stark blowing his nose. "Tony Stark are you actually crying?! Because if you are then I have to say... Ah, Tony, your cold black heart is finally melting!" I could hear Peter snickering behind me and I bit my lip when Is aw that Tony turned to face me from where he was standing.

"For your information, Kenny," he began, "I wasn't crying. It was my allergies working up again. You know how often they bother me, right?"

"Yeah, like the time we were watching The Lion King and you cried during Mufasa's death scene." I knew that I crossed the line but I was willing to deal with whatever type of a comeback that Tony was going to throw at me. The only miscalculation to this little plan was that Peter was in the room and it was like he found my weakness.

"So... Parker, when are you going to ask Kenny out on a date?" Both Peter and I looked at each other and blushed. When Tony walked away, I knew that this was not the end of it since he would probably be in the next room, listening in on the conversation until Peter asked me out, and then fist pump about how he happy he was that I was going on a date with the new recruit.

"Uh... I... uh" Peter began to stutter at the question being asked by Tony.

"When you're ready to, you can ask me out, Peter. We've got all the time in the world." Tony walked away and I knew that he was going to be in the next room, but things took a different turn when he actually left to go to the lab where he would probably threaten Dummy and Butterfingers as usual and then work on another modification to his suit.

This was truly an awkward moment. Being in the same room as the guy you started to develop feelings for and one of the heroes who helped raise you hints at the guy to ask you out on a date. But I decided to take matters into my own hands and if there was someone who could help me do it. It would be The Doctor. "Peter, have you ever watched Doctor Who?"

"What series are you on?" Where the hell had this guy been all my life?! "I missed a couple of episodes from Series 6, but I'm probably going to catch up later on." I was going to respond to what he had just said but then he spoke again. "Kendall, would you help me catch up on Doctor Who over dinner and a Doctor Who marathon?"

Ladies and Gentlemen, let it be known that Peter Parker has just asked me out on what will probably be the best date of my life.

"Sure, Peter, I'd love to!" He smiled and from the lab I could hear Tony yell,

"YES!" It was in that moment both Peter and I shared a laugh at the billionaire's response.

"So, how about tomorrow night around 7 and we'll meet here?" I nodded my head, eagerly, and then as the two of us were leaving the suite to head over to the training center, the unthinkable happened.

Peter Parker kissed me...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sort of afraid of what will happen after this is posted. I was actually shaking and trembling while writing this chapter, guys... I'll just leave it at that for now. There will be some new faces appearing in this chapter but it will be a cameo appearance so be on the lookout. **

**Sketchbookpianist: Sketch... I'm sorry if I hurt you with a whole lot of feels with how Chapter 4 ended but I hope that I make amends with Chapter 5. And... why on earth would I follow in Mac's footsteps? She does things to her characters that are plain cruel and they scar people for life, man! **

**Chapter 5:**

My mind went blank when I realized that Peter placed his lips onto my own. For a minute, I had no idea what Oxygen was . And you know something? I actually liked it. When he pulled away, his face had turned a whole new shade of red and I began to giggle.

"I'm sorry," he said with an apologetic look on his face.

"For what? Dude, that was awesome!" I heard something that sounded like glass fall and smash into a million pieces and when I turned around, I saw Tony standing there with shattered glass on the floor and a shocked look on his face. "Earth to Tony Stark!" I yelled and Tony shook his head before looking at Peter with a smirk on his face.

"Nice job, Parker." was all he could say which started to scare me. I thought he was going to say something that would probably scare the living daylights out of Peter or scar him for life but he didn't.

"Where are you going?"

"Pepper asked me to come visit her while she's on break. My question is where are you two going right now?"

"Training Center. Fury put me and Clint in charge of training him in case we get sent on any missions and I want him to be prepared to handle whatever is thrown at him." He nodded his head and with a waggle of his eyebrows, we parted ways once he said,

"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do." I rolled my eyes at what he said. Sometimes he reminded me so much of Wade but then again... Wade was a bit more annoying than Tony was. I remember meeting him for the first time when I went on my very first mission with Dad and the guy wouldn't stop hitting on me. Of course, he was addressed as Deadpool at the time but I heard that his real name was Wade Wilson. Luckily, Dad stepped in as the protective father he was and threatened to use his taser on him because he didn't like the way Wade was hitting on me. I was 16 when I first met him and I told myself that if I ever saw him again, I would probably punch him in the face.

When Peter and I made our way into the Training Center, I began searching for Clint in the hopes that he would help me out a little since he did train me to become the Agent that I am today. With Natasha's help as well. While searching for the archer, I saw that Steve was in the gym hitting a punching bag.

"Hey Steve!" Peter followed behind me and I saw that Steve was still in the zone when it came to his training. "Steve!" He looked up and saw that both Peter and I were standing in the doorway and stopped training.

"Hey Kendall, hi Peter! What's up?" I looked around the gym for a minute and Steve raised an eyebrow. "It's just me in here. Were you looking for someone?"

"Have you seen Clint anywhere? I thought he would be able to help me train Peter for a little bit today since he and I were assigned to make sure he was trained so that he wasn't too reckless when he was on missions."

"He and Natasha left a few minutes ago because Fury said he had something he wanted them to take care of. But if you guys want, I can help you out and practice fight with you for a little bit." I turned to Peter who looked excited at the very thought of fighting Captain America in a friendly fight with me by his side.

"Sure, why not? Peter, did you bring your web shooters?" He nodded his head and I could see that they were already strapped onto his wrists which could mean only one thing. "Where's your suit?" He began to rip open his shirt and there, I could see the spider symbol on his chest and I knew that he was wearing his costume underneath his street clothes. He reminded me of a younger Clark Kent when he did that. Of course, I only heard about him through Bruce Wayne when I met him at my Sweet Sixteen that Tony threw for me. Tony needed a wingman that night and since no one else volunteered, he placed a call to Gotham and had Bruce here in seconds. Of course, I felt bad for Mr. Wayne on account of the fact that he had to deal with a drunk Tony Stark and that he really didn't want to handle such a situation. Still, the idea that he remains friends with Tony is a question I think I will never know the answer to. "Wow." was all I could say at the moment since looking at the suit again still amazed me.

'Let's do this!" I heard him with an excited tone. I grabbed my black fingerless gloves, tied my hair into a ponytail, and thought that this was going to be a lot of fun

"How do you guys want to do this? All against each other, two against one, or should we make it where if you fall out of the arena, you lose?" I looked at Steve with a confused look and then he replied, "Clint told me about a few games you could play when practice fighting in the arena."

"I think it would be best if Peter and I teamed up while you're on your own." Steve nodded his head and that's when I saw from the corner of my eye that Peter had put on the mask and I was once again struck at how amazing he looked in his suit with the mask on. Peter and I took a stance and watched as Steve threw the first punch and we both dodged it. He ran towards me and I began to do back flips and on the last flip, my foot met Steve's face while Peter shot enough web that would trap him in his place. He then shot another round of webbing towards Steve's feet, causing the super soldier to fall.

"That was awesome!" Peter yelled. Clearly he didn't realize that there was a reason why they called Steve the Super Soldier. He turned to look at Steve to see that he was fighting his way out of the webbing and when he finally managed to do so, he ripped off the webbing that had covered his feet. "Oh crap." I let out a small chuckle from under my breath and watched as Steve went after Peter who would do these moves that resembled stunts from a circus act. He was like an acrobat.

"You've got some slick moves, Peter, but then again, you just left yourself wide open."

"What are you talking about?" When he turned to look back at me, I managed to sweep in and knock Steve onto the ground the way that Natasha had taught me, saving Peter from getting punched in the face.

"That," I began, "I just saved you from getting punched in the face. Keep your eyes peeled when you're on the battlefield or when you're out there on your own." He slowly began to remove his mask and when he finally took it off, I saw his eyes had a wide and shocked look to them. "Sorry about that, Steve. Are you okay?" The Captain got up and slowly grunted as he did so. Wiping his face once and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Kendall. No worries since this is what I actually wanted to see during a training session. You were so, oh what's that word Stark likes to use a lot, badass?" I looked over at Peter and then the two of us began to laugh. It was really funny whenever I watched Steve try to use terms from this century but it meant that he was learning and I had to give him credit because if I were in his place, I would probably still freak out when I use the toaster or use my phone.

When Steve was done with training, we decided to leave the training center and relax for a little while before Peter would have to return home for the night. While in the elevator, he looked at me and said,

"That was fun. You were like a ninja when you tripped Steve out of nowhere like that. You know, only a ninja who is really pretty and... I said that out loud didn't I?" I nodded my head as I laughed at how embarrassed he looked.

"It's okay. But that was really fun. See? This is what you can do when you're not on missions. Just hang out and have fun before Fury gets back because, I swear, that man knows how to suck the fun out of everything sometimes."

Back at the suite, I threw Peter a towel so that he could wipe off his sweat and when he asked where the bathroom was, I pointed it out to him. I turned on the T.V. to see what was going on in the news before I changed it to BBC America to watch Doctor Who. My eyes were drawn to an image on the screen during an interview with a witness who claimed they were saved by the hero known as Daredevil. Wait a second... What?! I paused the screen when I saw the image of Daredevil on the screen and I knew this had to be a lie. There was no way I was seeing my ex-boyfriend on the screen. It's been two years since I last heard anything from Matt Murdock and this is how I find out what's he up to? Seeing him after all this time, I'm not surprised since he told me his secret when we were dating. Sure, he's two years older than me but it didn't matter to Dad at the time since he actually approved of Matt. He liked what he stood for when it came to being a hero since it reminded him of Captain America and the fact that he respected him and me. He was a gentleman, yes, but there came a turning point in our relationship that lead us to go our separate ways. He was afraid for me because he was being targeted by Kingpin. I knew that Matt didn't want anything to happen to me and it was through a mutual understanding that we ended our relationship with the prospect of still keeping in touch and remaining friends. If I saw him again after all this time, I'd probably punch him for not keeping his promise and then ask him how the hell was he able to take down Kingpin on his own.

I shook my head and changed the channel to BBC America to see that Doctor Who wasn't on which pissed me off. Ramsey's Kitchen Nightmares was on instead and it wasn't that bad since I did watch this show from time to time. When Peter came back, I saw that he had splashed water on his face and on his ran his fingers through his hair to give it that wet and messy look.

"What's wrong? Is Doctor Who on?" I shook my head and pointed to the screen to show an angry Gordon Ramsey who was yelling at practically everyone in the room. I began to laugh as he joined me on the couch and he also began to laugh at the antics that were on the screen. "When is this guy never angry? It seems like he's always angry for no apparent reason."

"That's the main reason why I watch this. He's always yelling and when he does, the look on the faces of the people in the room is priceless." I could feel the intensity of his stare and from the corner of my eye I saw that he was staring at me.

"Kendall, is there open space in the training center that we could use? Like a rock wall or just open space where I could try to do some tricks with my web-slinging?" I thought of the room that we were in yesterday when he showed off his powers to the rest of the team.

"I think I got just the right place."

The room was empty and I was glad because I had no idea what Peter was planning on doing. He wasn't in the suit and I was surprised that he was going to do some tricks in his regular clothes. "JARVIS? Can you generate some walls for Mr. Parker?" The AI responded by creating walls tall enough to make you feel like you were going to be trapped within the next five minutes. "Peter, what on earth are you going to do?" There was a smile on his face and I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You'll see." He started web slinging and it looked like he was flying through the sky. He landed and then began to move from wall to wall and it was the most thrilling thing I've ever seen. He knew what he was doing and I trusted him to not hurt himself while doing this. But I started to get nervous when he looked at me when he stopped right in the middle of his performance. "Stand still and don't be scared, okay?"

"Peter, what the hell is going-" I was interrupted when he came down and literally lifted me off the ground. I screamed out of the initial shock and surprise when he did that. I was flying and he made it seem like it was the easiest thing in the world. He laughed at the way I looked so scared at first but then joined me when I was yelling in excitement at the thought of being in the air and in the arms of Peter Parker. "Don't let me go!" I held onto him since I sort of had a fear of heights.

"Never!" I heard him say. While flying in the air, I couldn't help but let myself stare into his eyes when he wasn't looking and he did the same when I looked away. When we landed, I was still reeling from the adrenaline that had attacked me during the flight and it was in a good way. While leaving the arena, he held my hand and I could tell that this was going to become something that I would get used to.

"That was a lot of fun today, Peter, I'm glad you came by." He looked at his phone briefly and saw that he was needed at home with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. "So are we still on for our date tomorrow night?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course!" He opened his arms and pulled me into a hug and I didn't want to let him go but I knew that his Aunt and Uncle would be scared and worried out of their minds if Peter went home really, really late. He grabbed his skateboard from the living room and then used it to ride through the hallways which made me run after him in a playful manner. And when I did manage to catch up to him, it was because he stopped randomly and I had to turn around to face him. When I did, I knew he was gonna' kiss me and I was prepared for it when he did. Or not. The same intensity that was in the very first kiss he placed upon my lips was still there and I let it take over me since this was one feeling that will hit me like a hurricane every time. In a good way, obviously.

"Peter and Kenny, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" I heard Tony say and this time he was accompanied by Clint, who stood there shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"How was your mission, Clint?" He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

"It was okay but having Tasha there made it even better. But I see that you had an even better day than I did."

"Kendall, it was a lot of fun today and I can't wait for our date tomorrow. Until then." Peter took my hand and gently placed his lips on them, smiled at me, and got onto his skateboard as he headed home. I watched him leave with a smile on his face as one started to appear on my own.

"And you've got a date with him too?! Kendall, can I ask you something?" I was afraid of what the archer might ask because of the way he stood there next to Tony of all people.

"What, Clint?" His smile faded and I saw that he was going to get serious in the next five seconds.

"Since you're going on this date with Parker, does that mean you've moved on from Matt Murdock?" Just like the way Stephen reacted to Tony bringing up his ex, I wished I could do to Clint what he did to Tony. "Kendall?" But then I thought about the way I felt when I watched the news earlier today.

"Yeah, why? Matt and I broke up through a mutual understanding and we decided to become friends. But I know that the next time I see him, I'll probably punch him in the face. Don't worry about me guys, I'm excited about this date anyways. Peter's different and in a good way since he's so full of life and Matt was sometimes a total downer. Besides, Matt didn't like Doctor Who and Peter does." Before I turned away, I turned my attention towards Tony. "What's up with your wingman, Bruce Wayne, Tony? It's like he disappeared off of the face of the earth after Bane came to Gotham."

"Oh, he's taking along needed vacation with a girl that he totally has the hots for. Selina Kyle was her name or something like that. I don't know if he's going to even make it to your party and be my wingman so I might have to go looking for a new guy." Clint's eyes widened at the thought of being Tony's wingman.

"I'll do it! You don't even have to ask me and I request that you only pay me in alcohol."

"I'll leave you to on your own and wait for the party to find out who's the wingman."

"Hey, Kenny, wait a minute! I have to ask you what theme do you want for your birthday party?" Did he really just ask me that right now? "I was thinking of going with this whole Romeo and Juliet thing seeing as how you and Parker are now going to become an item or maybe some sort of Murder Mystery party where Barton is the one who is dead and in the end we find out that it was no one because he died of alcohol poisoning." Tony had figured that when Clint asked me about Matt, he was going to have to change subjects but they clearly don't understand that I was over Matt Murdock and am moving on from him.

"Whatever you want, Tony, just run it by Pepper before you finalize anything. And I mean it this time!"

After a much needed shower, I got dressed in some comfortable clothes and I decided to look up that word Dad told me about before he left for his mission. Watchmen. And when I said I looked it up, I meant I had JARVIS run a search on it.

"Agent Coulson, I found some files on the Watchmen and their members. They are linked with a fellow by the name of Hollis Mason as he was an original member when the group had called themselves the Minutemen before 1962 when he and the original team had decided to hang up their capes. Then a new team had formed with a few of the old members still part of it. This time they had called themselves the Crimebusters but later on they were associated as the Watchmen. This new team had members like Dan Dreiberg as the second Nite Owl, following the footsteps of Hollis Mason, Laurie Jupiter as the second Silk Spectre after her mother Sally Jupiter had passed the torch to her, with returning members such as Walter Kovacs as the masked vigilante Rorschach, Edward Blake as the Comedian, Doctor Jon Osterman as Doctor Manhattan, and business man Adrian Veidt who was known as Ozymandias. Although, it appears as if Mr. Veidt has officially retired from the superhero occupation to maintain his business. However, the role that the Watchmen play in terms of being heroes has remained a mystery since after the death of Edward Blake/ The Comedian, the rest of the team have gone into retirement and have sworn off their roles as heroes although Rorschach still maintains his duties as a vigilante. That is all I can find on the Watchmen, Agent Coulson. Was this information sufficient for you?"

"Yes, thank you, JARVIS." So that's who they were. These people in my dreams were real people who were actually a team of superheroes much similar to the Avengers. So part of the puzzle was solved but there was still more that needed to be solved and I felt as if I needed to know more. However, that was going to have to wait for another day. "JARVIS, can you download all of the Doctor Who episodes from Series 6 onto the DVR so I can watch them later."

"Or for your date tomorrow with Mr. Parker? Right away, Agent Coulson." I was so scared for a moment because of the fact that JARVIS knew about how Peter and I had planned our first date to revolve around Doctor Who. He was starting to remind me of David, the android in Prometheus.

I checked my phone and saw that I had gotten a text from Pepper saying that she, Tony, and I were going out for dinner. Well, I just saw Tony with Clint not too long ago and that's when I saw him enter the suite.

"Hey, Kenny, let's get going. We're going to dinner and Pepper's coming with us. It's Italian night and I get to have noodles!' He waggled his eyebrows at the thought of enjoying Italian pasta.

Sometimes, I swear that man is like an overgrown child. And that went double for Clint Barton.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I got word that if there is an Avengers 3... it might involve Civil War. NO! Nope. Nope. Nope. Sure, I'll be tempted to see it, but then I'll remind myself of what exactly happened in Civil War and then the minute my parents take me to the movies and we're sitting in the theatre, waiting to watch it... Cue the nervous breakdown! Anyways, we're going to see some new faces again in this chapter and so be on the lookout. Plus, Kendall and Peter are finally going to go on their first date in this chapter! Let's hope that Clint and Tony don't ruin it.**

**Sketchbookpianist: I've never been to a Murder Mystery dinner party but I've always thought of what it would be like if the murder was caused by the victim themselves. It was the funniest thing in the world, I have to admit. JARVIS is also going to be sassy and it's all thanks to Tony later on in this story. When I saw that Andrew Garfield was on a two-part episode of Doctor Who way back in Series 3, you know the Daleks in Manhattan and Evolution of the Daleks episodes, I knew that this would mean that Peter Parker was going to be a Whovian. I knew that if I was going to have a crossover between The Avengers and the Watchmen, there would be some people from both DC and Marvel that would join the party so this was planned all along. And don't worry, there is plenty more of Kenter to come, Sketch, darling. **

**By the way, the song that Kendall asks JARVIS to play is Working for the Weekend by Loverboy! **

**Chapter 6:**

Stephen knew that there was only one person he needed to talk to at the moment due to what happened with Kendall the other day. The travel all the way to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children wasn't a long one but that was because he used a teleportation spell to help him get there in the nick of time. He didn't know if the man he was looking for was available for a meeting since he heard his voice coming from a lecture hall.

It had been awhile since Charles saw Stephen but the two remained close friends and kept in touch whenever they could. Currently, he was giving the new recruits a lesson on how to deal with discovering the fact that they are not like everyone else and that they should not be ashamed of having the abilities they were given because of the fact that it will make them stronger in the end. Once they learned how to control them and use them for good, of course. A knock came at the door and Charles saw that it was his old friend Doctor Stephen Strange. "I hope I'm not interrupting this lesson, Professor Xavier." Stephen said with the warmest smile. Charles shook his head and replied with,

"I think that's about enough for today, don't you?" The students laughed. "Class is dismissed." As the students left the hall, Stephen let them through before heading inside to see his old friend. Charles made his way towards his old friend. His wheelchair had some new modifications, Stephen noticed and he couldn't help but smile when he saw his friend after all this time. "It's good to see you again, Stephen."

"Likewise, Charles. I see that you are still running this institute and that your students all care about you. They watch and listen to you as if you were their ultimate hero."

"Well, it's what comes when you create a place of refuge for those who have been casted out and isolated from society. But enough about me. To what do I owe this pleasant visit, Stephen?" The smile on Stephen's face had faded and Charles knew that something was on his mind.

"Charles, what do you know about a child named Kendall Coulson? Would you have any or the slightest clues as to who her birth family are?" Charles' face grew stern and he knew that this meant that this conversation needed to be in a different location. One where none of the students can bother him at the moment.

"Why don't we move this conversation to my office?" He led him through the halls and it was there that without thinking, Stephen had bumped into someone by accident.

"My apologies, I did not mean to do so." The person whom he had bumped into merely growled under his breath and continued on his way.

"Don't mind, Logan, Stephen. He's always like that and it's nothing that I can change. He's been like that from the first day that I met him." The stranger, Logan, turned to look at Stephen once and then shrugged his shoulders.

Once they headed inside the office, Stephen took a seat on the couch in Charles' office and watched as his friend sat across from him. "Now, what is it that you want to know about the child, Stephen?" Stephen's thoughts of who Kendall's real parents were started to flash in the back of his mind and then came the images of the red electricity that she was able to manipulate somehow. He knew this was the perfect time to ask all of these questions to Charles while he had the chance.

"Do you know who her real parents are? It seems as if the powers that her parents have had been passed down to her and she has awakened these abilities. It seems as if she is able to manipulate some sort of red electricity but upon further examination of this phenomenon, it may be Kinetic energy. This has got to be a sign that at least two of your students are her birth parents." Charles nodded his head.

"And I agree with you on that deduction. I know who are her real parents because I was speaking to them earlier today. Actually, it was merely a few hours before you showed up."

"Then tell me, Charles, who are Kendall's birth parents?"

The minute Charles Xavier spoke and revealed the identities of who were the young Agent's parents, Stephen's eyes went wide and he was shocked to finally hear the truth. Now the question that was on his mind was why did they leave her with two of the Watchmen all those years ago? Were they afraid of putting their child in danger? Was it because they weren't ready to become parents and thought this was the best way to handle it? He wanted to know and if Charles couldn't answer the questions then there was only one other person who might be able to do so. The man who raised her. Agent Phil Coulson.

The minute I woke up this morning, a smile appeared on my face because I knew what was going to happen. Today, I was going to go on my first date with Peter Parker and it was going to revolve around Doctor Who and a nice dinner. I jumped out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

"JARVIS, please play that song for me please?" The minute the song that I loved dearly started to play, I was bouncing around in my pajamas and making another bowl of Special K cereal. I knew that if anyone saw me doing this, I would probably have to relocate to Guantanamo Bay or something because then I won't hear the end of it from the rest of the team. Especially because of the fact that I was singing it like crazy but can you blame me? I jumped onto the couch the minute it was over and began to eat my bowl of cereal while watching some T.V. and I couldn't help but see if any good cartoons were on at the moment and to my disappointment, there weren't. I would've loved to have watched The Legend of Korra all over again but it wasn't on and the other cartoon channels weren't showing anything that was remotely interesting. That's when I checked BBC America and instead of Doctor Who, Merlin was on and this made me smile even more.

Once I finished eating my breakfast, I got dressed since I was going to hang out with Bruce Banner today. Tony insisted that he would get me out of the suite because it's not cool that I was sitting there watching Doctor Who all day. Well, what the hell does he know?! It didn't bother me much since I knew I needed this day out before my date since I haven't really spent that much time with Bruce ever since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

I left the suite and headed to the labs to see that Bruce was sitting there working with his microscope and taking notes. I didn't even need to knock the door since he stood and opened the door for me.

"Hello Kendall. It's good to see you, come on in. I was just finishing up on my latest research. Your dad and Fury gave Tony and I specific instructions on how to examine the tesseract and I've been working on that for the past few hours. Let me clean up and then we'll get going." And this was the man who was also known as the Incredible Hulk? It's hard to believe, I know, but this was the truth. He was a kind soul with a burden due to his exposure to some gamma radiation. But he used this to his advantage when we needed him to.

When he came back into the room, he stood there with a smile. "Alright, let's get going." I stood and headed out the door with him and that's when he brought up Peter. "I hear you and Mr. Parker are going on a date tonight. I'll bring you back an hour early so that you can have some time to get ready for your date." Without thinking, I hugged him and he returned the hug. "In case you were wondering, I heard about it from Stark since you know how big his mouth is." I laughed since he did have a point. Tony was such a blabbermouth sometimes.

"So where are we going?" We got into his car and the minute he pulled out of the mansion, he replied,

"I need a few things for the lab and I know that there is a store where I can get it that's also next door to a Barnes and Noble." He really knew how to get on my good side.

But there was a price that needed to be paid when I went to this store that he talked about. It was one that sold medical equipments and I knew that Bruce was still working on mood tranquilizers for those situations where he was going to lose it and I mean seriously lose it. Apparently, Bruce forgot how scared I am of Doctors sometimes despite the fact that he, Tony, and Stephen were all doctors in their own way. "Why don't you meet me in the Barnes and Noble and I'll meet you there shortly." I nodded my head and walked into the neighbor store.

And to those who say that Wonderland doesn't exist? I beg to differ. Whenever I walked into this place, I felt right at home to the point where I would have to fight Dad or whoever took me here on when we were going to leave. I took a seat on one of the couches that the store provided and began to read a copy of a Sherlock Holmes novel that was laying there all by its lonesome. The smell of the freshly brewed coffee from Starbucks lingered in the air and it was heavenly. But something felt off for some reason. Like I needed to leave in the next five seconds or I would probably suffer from an awkward moment. And I was foolish for not doing so.

"Kendall?" I knew that voice anywhere. I turned to see Matt Murdock with his walking cane in hand and dark shades covering his eyes. "Kendall, is that you?"

"Hey Matt, yeah it's me. How are you?" I gave him a hug on the account of seeing him again. He was my ex-boyfriend, I know, but I had to just to be polite. I wanted to punch him but seeing as how he had a few bruises on his face, I couldn't do it because of how he looked. He looked so vulnerable.

"Oh you know, same old same old. And you? How are things at the office?" He knew that I would kill him if he exposed me as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent.

"Pretty good. Just dealing with a billionaire who can't keep his mouth shut and a team of people who save the world on a daily basis." I kept my eye on the lookout for someone who would eavesdrop our conversation. He titled his head to the side.

"Are you okay? I can hear your heart beating and it's going pretty fast." I forgot that Matt has these super senses because he was blind since it's been two years since we broke up.

"I'm fine, it's just that you caught me by surprise. What are you doing here?" He held a book in his hand. "Doing some shopping, I see?" He nodded his head. It wasn't so awkward to be talking to him after all this time.

"Yeah, I just needed something to read while I have some time off from being a lawyer-in-training, you know." When we were dating, he was attending law school during the day and fighting evil at night. "I know what you're going to ask and you can say it already."

"How did you take him down?" His head shot up and I could tell that this wasn't the question he was thinking I was going to ask.

"Not exactly the question I was expecting but okay. It was simple. Sure, he had blocked out my other sense but he forgot about the one thing that I had that gave me an advantage. My radar sense. This was where it truly came in handy and I used to the point where I was able to take him down. I know that's not the best explanation in the world but it's what happened that night." I heard a beeping sound and I saw him jump for a moment. "Oh, that's just my pager. Looks like I need to head back to the office. But it was great seeing you again, Kendall. Maybe I'll see you again soon?" He remembered the fact that my birthday was coming up. He held out his arms for me and I walked into them, hugging him again and wishing him well on his career as a lawyer. He did the same for me on my job as an Agent.

Bruce walked into the store with a bag in hand and he saw that I was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Is it me or did I just see your ex leaving a few moments ago?"  
"No, he was here. We just talked and he told me how he survived a fight with an arch villain and that was practically our conversation. And for the record, I'm fine. No one needs to worry about this."

"Kendall," he began as he took a seat next to me, " what you went through after the breakup wasn't healthy and most of us were worried about you. But clearly I can see that you managed to move on and put that chapter of your life aside and moved on with a new person in your life. So, I'm going to say that I'm proud of you for that." I was glad that he said that because while everyone was worried about how I would feel, he knew that I was going to be okay. After Matt and I broke up, I went into this deep state of depression and refused to speak to anyone for about a whole two weeks before I would just go into a nervous breakdown because someone mentioned Matt's name during meetings or when I was with the team. But I learned to deal with the pain and channeled it into my training and le tout any tears when I needed to as both Bruce and Tony recommended. And Tony was the one who would actually go out and buy me tubs of Ben and Jerry's when Dad was working alone or I didn't feel like bothering him because he was so tired.

Bruce and I sat there together looking at different books and often making intellectual jokes about what sounds like a good read and what was considered a destruction of literature itself. We were having a laugh until he checked his phone and realized that I had about an hour before Peter showed up for our date. Shit. "Well, Cinderella, I've got to get you back to the mansion before your Prince gets there before you do." I laughed and gave him another hug.

"Thank you, I needed this, Bruce."

"Anytime, Kendall."

The minute I got back to the suite and Bruce headed back to the labs to continue his research, I ran to the bathroom to take a shower. For once I was actually going to be really girly about this whole thing. I blow-dried my hair and got dressed in my favorite Doctor Who t-shirt that had The Doctor on it with an image of the TARDIS behind him and black jeans. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail and put on some light makeup. I looked at the clock and saw that he was going to arrive at any moment and that's when the doorbell rang.

"I got it JARVIS!" When I ran to the door, I was excited, but then the excitement levels dropped when I saw that it was Tony at the door.

"Hiya' toots!" I rolled my eyes and Tony laughed before heading to the bar. I turned my head back at the door and saw that Peter stood there looking bashful with a box of pizza in hand and a Doctor Who shirt on as well.

"Hi Kendall. I'm not late, am I?"

"Yes you are!" Tony shouted.

"Shut up, Tony, or I'm telling Pepper!" He looked away instantly because every man knew that deep down, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. When Pepper was angry, it was the one time Tony actually looked scared. "Come on in, Peter. I love your Doctor Who shirt, by the way." He kissed me on the cheek briefly and then placed the box of pizza on the coffee table in the living room. Tony knew that we were probably going to want to be alone so he walked towards the door with a drink in hand and began singing Bella Notte from Lady and the Tramp in his singing voice.

"You kids have fun and don't do anything I would do!" He said before returning to the song. Peter looked at me with a confused look on his face while I allowed my face and my palm to become acquainted with each other at the embarrassment.

"Is he always like that around you?"

"He means well but sometime I'd like to think that he's a child trapped inside a grown man's body. So, did you finish Series 5 or do I have to play The Pandorica Opens and The Big Bang before starting Series 6?'

"No, we can start Series 6. I was just watching the last two episodes of Series 5 before I got here. I want to know what happens next." JARVIS began to play the episodes that I had asked him to download for me yesterday and I was glad that he was able to get them all here for our date.

While munching on pizza together, I looked over at him once and he was so into what was happening since we made it to the episode The Doctor's Wife. "Wait a minute... This woman is what the TARDIS would look like if she were a human?! Wow, this is awesome!" He finished his slice and drank some of the soda that I had brought out for the two of us and once the episode was over, he looked outside. Since Tony had a balcony, I walked over to it and opened the doors that led us to it. The New York City skyline at night was the most beautiful thing in the world. I ran back inside quickly to grab a blanket and a couple of pillows and so that the two of us would be able to sit outside.

"It looks really beautiful out here at night, huh?" Peter took a pillow and sat on it while I sat next to him and wrapped the blanket around the two of us.

"Not as beautiful as you look right now." I swear I was blushing and it felt like my heart was beating so loud that there was no way that he wouldn't be able to hear it. I was going to be really lucky if he didn't point it out. I laid my head against his chest and let myself laugh a little at how happy I was with him right now. I untied my hair and wore the scrunchie as a bracelet.

"I'm having a really great time with you right now, Peter." The moment got even better when I felt his lips on my own and his fingers running through my hair.

"Me too" He replied. With one more kiss, we headed back inside because the nightly wind was starting to get on our nerves.

It was around 11 when Peter's Aunt May called him and when he ended the conversation with her, he gave me a worried look.

"What? Did something happen?" He shook his head. "Does she want you to pick up more eggs at the supermarket?" He shook his head yet again. "Oh come now, Peter, how bad can it be?"

"My Aunt and Uncle want to meet you because I told them that I was on a date with you. I understand if you don't want to because my Uncle Ben can be a bit embarrassing sometimes but," I walked towards him while he was in the middle of his rant and placed a finger on his lips.

"Peter, there is nothing that your Uncle Ben can do that isn't too embarrassing. Besides, when my Dad's on missions, I have to live with Tony Stark. That's pretty much self explanatory." He laughed before placing a hand on the side of my face.

"So you'll meet them?" I nodded my head. He kissed me one more time and then said, "You're the best, Kendall."

"Tell me something I don't know." I said with a laugh.

'That your Dad is standing in the doorway right now." I turned to see that it was in fact Dad standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. 'Don't worry, I got your phone call yesterday so I knew this was going to happen."

''I guess that's my cue to leave. But I'm glad we got to go on our first date, Kendall. So, I'll call you and let you know when you can come and meet my Aunt and Uncle. Oh man, you'll love them as much as I do." He took my hand and kissed it gently since he knew that my dad was in the room. "Good evening, Mr. Coulson, sir."

"Good evening, Mr. Parker. Hope to see you again soon." Woah! Did Dad just approve of Peter within the five minutes that he was watching us? I guess the odds were in my favor after all.

After Peter left, Dad and I headed home and I left a message for Tony thanking him on letting me stay with him once again.

"Did you seriously approve of him, Dad?" At a red light, he answered.

"It's been awhile and I figured that I knew you were ready to date again after Matt. Plus, it was obvious that he had taken an interest in you from the minute I saw the two of you together in the classroom."

''I love you, Dad." I said, hugging him when he stopped at another red light.

"I know, I love you too, kiddo."


	7. Chapter 7

**So I went shopping at a comic book store today and got a 6 pack of Doctor Strange comics and Civil War: Iron Man. Booyah! I know that Civil War is the one Marvel comic no Marvel fangirl can handle but I'm willing to read it all over again. Anywhoo, I actually got my Mom to like a comic book store so this may be useful in the future. My brother might need some Deadpool and Spider-Man comics and I'm willing to go the distance to supply him with those comics and any involving The Avengers. **

**After writing Kendall and Peter's first date, I thought about writing a chapter where we get to see what Stephen heard from Charles that left him shocked. But I want to keep you guys waiting for the moment where Kendall finds out so instead I'll have Kendall meet someone we all know and love from Watchmen. I know, that sounds so evil of me but then again it's only Chapter 7. That kind of stuff can't be revealed until at least Chapter 10. Plus, there will be more scenes with Kendall and Peter being a couple, Tony being Tony, Phil being the overprotective Dad that he is. Maybe some more new faces? It's possible. And if you're lucky and have a good eye, sorry Fury, you might be able to catch references to my all-time favorite band in the Universe. So if you recognize the lyrics or people mentioned, they don't belong to me. Just saying.**

**Just a side note: This will be a 20 Chapter story so that I have some material to work within the next installments in this saga. You heard right, this is going to be a Saga. I'm thinking maybe 4 four stories, maybe more. That depends on where I go with the next two stories. **

**Another side note: I have this idea for a Doctor Who story where Jack is traveling with the Tenth Doctor that came to me during the London 2012 Olympics Closing Ceremony and it's like the story is asking me to be written. No, the story is BEGGING me to be written. So there might be some times where I may be M.I.A for a little bit. All I can say about it are two words: Freddie Mercury. **

**Chapter 7:**

I had fallen asleep once Dad and I returned home and I changed into a pair of pajamas. I was still giggling from my date with Peter and the fact that I was going to meet his Aunt and Uncle didn't make a difference to me. Peter met my Dad and he had approved of him. I think it's because Dad's happy that I date superheroes. Nothing could ruin this glorious moment, right? I was wrong. Oh so very wrong.

Dad came into my bedroom an hour after I had told him I was going to bed but was really just looking up more information on the Watchmen that JARVIS didn't tell me before.

"You still awake?" I nodded my head as he sat on the edge of my bed, smiling at me. "Can't sleep huh?"

"Tell me about it. My date went well with Peter and now I get to meet his Aunt and Uncle. All the excitement that I had built up before and during our date are starting to take their toll on me at the moment." He laughed a little and I could tell that Dad was glad that I was happy. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just came here to say good night. Sleep tight, Kendall, and don't leave your laptop on all night." He kissed me on my forehead and that's when I grabbed his wrist and made him turn.

"Dad... I know who they are. You know, the Watchmen? I found out some things about them and they seem like an earlier version of the Avengers. Do you know of their whereabouts at this time or is that information classified because they decided to go under the radar or the witness protection program?" His eyes grew wide at the way I was speaking to him. He imagined that at my age, I would be talking like those girls on T.V. who wouldn't shut up about their personal lives and complained about how unhappy they were with their boyfriend. That's not the type of girl I am or would ever want to be.

"I know where Dan and Laurie are but as for the rest of the team, well, I have no idea where they are because they know how to dodge our radar. If you want, I can schedule a time for us to meet with them and you can ask them everything. How does that sound?" I pulled Dad in for a hug and he was taken aback by the sudden attack and I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Thanks Dad, you're the best!" I heard Dad let out a quiet laugh and then he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Tell me something I don't know, Kendall."

I was already in a deep sleep when my pager went off and I knew that this was something involving S.H.I.E.L.D. I ignored it for a minute before it started to bug the hell out of me and when I finally turned over and looked at what time it was, I saw that it was around 3 in the morning. Fury better have a good reason to be waking me up at such an ungodly hour. I got up and began to get dressed, knowing that Tony and Clint would teases me to no end about my Looney Tunes pajamas. Dad was already waiting for me as I got out of my room and his head shot up when he saw me.

"For a second there, I thought you weren't going to actually get dressed and walk into the conference room in your pajamas as a sign of protest."

"I thought about it for a minute and now that you reminded me... Maybe I should go change back into my pajamas." Dad let out a laugh as he grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"Sorry, kiddo, we have to get going otherwise Fury will get extra angry at us." What was the difference? Fury seemed to be angry everything that ever happens. From something big like a world crisis to something so small like who forgot to change the water gallon over by the water cooler in the office. Yeah. It gets that bad sometimes.

On the ride to the Avengers Mansion, Dad and I were silent and that was mostly because I had fallen asleep. Seriously, who the hell wakes someone up in the middle of the night like that? I swear, if it's not something huge, I might as well throw a hissy fit over it. I guess Dad saw how angry I was over this and decided to turn on the radio to help me out and to possibly eliminate the awkward silence that was in between us. When the song started, I couldn't help but smile because it started to remind me of Peter and how I was feeling towards him. That man always knew how to convey my feelings with his music.

"Crazy little thing called love!" I sang as Dad nodded his head in time with the beat of the song.

"If anyone can help you get out of a bad mood or when you're sad, Kendall, it's Freddie Mercury." I smiled since he was right. Mr. Mercury knew how to cheer me up and make me smile no matter how bad I was feeling. I started to forget that I was mad at Fury for waking me up from my slumber after I had a great date with Peter.

Once we reached the conference room, everyone there had the same expression I had before. Peter came in after I did and I wanted to kick myself at not realizing that he was probably behind me the whole time. He looked at me and I could tell that he was also really tired. But he wasn't too tired since he was able to walk and stand next to me and hold my hand for a moment in time. He leaned over and whispered,

"Do you know what's going on? Cause I just had to leave my place like a ninja. By the way, I thought I'd be seeing you in your pajamas?" I shook my head at his question and leaned in to answer him.

"I have no idea either and I don't think anyone in the group has any idea either." Before turning away, he pressed his lips onto my own and I could feel Dad staring at the two of us the whole time. Something was really off though. I had a bad feeling about this and I didn't know why. And when Fury came into the room, I was hoping that this wasn't going to be something that was on a catastrophic level, although I'm prepared to handle that kind of a situation.

"I know you are all wondering why I have brought you here at this hour but we have some news to report to you. There is someone we have on the helicarrier that I'd like you all to meet." Dad stood beside Fury and once he nodded his head, Dad pressed a few keys on the computer keyboard and there was a live camera feed coming from one of the containment centers. Agent Maria Hill waved and smiled at us once the camera on her end turned on. Behind her was a large containment center that I remembered hearing was designed to contain the Hulk should Bruce Banner lose control and unleash him. But since I know Bruce can control the Hulk, I saw that there was no need for this until I saw who was inside the center. I looked over at Thor whose eyes went wide at the thought of seeing his brother there. "A few rogue agents, including Agents Barton and Romanoff, were able to capture Loki and bring him here where he will be confined. Isn't that right, Agent Hill?" Agent Hill nodded and spoke.

"We'll have maximum security here to monitor the containment and a few agents here to update you should anything happen or if we get him to tell us anything. Hey Kendall!" She waved and the team stared at me as I waved back at her with a smile on my face.

"Thank you, Agent Hill, that will be all for now. As for the rest of you, you should all go home and get some rest. If we hear anything else from the helicarrier, you know the rest." I saw that Tony had his head against Pepper's shoulder and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You're all dismissed." Before everyone left the room, I noticed that Stephen wasn't here and it made me question on where he had gone.

"Wait! Does anyone know the whereabouts of Doctor Strange?" A sleepy Tony was startled awake and answered,

"Said something about going to the Xavier Institute for a visit. Seriously, can I go home now?" His tone was slightly annoyed and now that I had my answer, I agreed with him. I knew that I would have to wait for Dad since he was probably speaking with Director Fury about something I could care less about and so this was the perfect chance to talk to Peter for a few minutes.

"Hey, Kendall, listen. When I got back from our awesome date, I told my Aunt May and Uncle Ben that you would be happy to meet them and would it be okay for you to come by say... Friday at 6?"

"Sure, I can't wait to meet them." He let out a sigh of relief and I giggled at the fact that he was so nervous about me meeting his Aunt and Uncle. It's not like I would say no to him. He pulled me in for a kiss and I couldn't help but let myself blush at how romantic he was being at this hour. "Where did you learn to kiss like that, Peter?" He laughed before pulling away to answer me.

"I learned my passion in the good old fashioned school of lover boys." I gasped at the thought of Peter knowing the lyrics to one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite bands in the entire Universe. I kissed him again but felt like someone was watching me. I didn't realize that Dad was standing there until I heard him let out one of those awkward coughs that most Dads would do when they need their daughter was with their boyfriends.

"I'll see you around, Kendall." He left while humming the song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" and I almost wanted to faint at the thought of hearing Peter sing the song that always helped me get to sleep when I was a kid. Of course, Dad didn't have the same vocal styles as the legendary singer but he tried his best and he still managed to get me to fall asleep.

"Later, Peter. I'll call you!" He turned once to give me a thumbs up and flash a smile at me. Dad then led me to the car and from there we began our drive back home once again and I couldn't wait to get back to bed now.

Once I got back into bed, I was happy to be reunited with the comfort it had brought me every night. Just when I thought I could get back into the nice REM sleep that I needed, I heard something move from outside my window. The sound of someone rustling the bushes that were in the yard along the fence was loud and clear. Dad was already asleep and I didn't want to bother him. Grabbing a flashlight and my gun off the nightstand, I slowly made my way outside to deal with whoever was trying to infiltrate our backyard. Sure, I was a bit scared since that's what happens when it's dark outside and you hear strange noises. You start to hear and see things that aren't really there. Somehow, I kept picturing the Slender Man appearing in my backyard and trying to kidnap me but I shook my head at the preposterous thought. Everything was quiet here and I thought I was just hearing things so I began to turn away. But then when I heard another round of rustling noises, I turned back around and pointed my gun in every direction while the flashlight remained steady in my hand. "Who's out here?! Show yourself!" I yelled, hoping to have whoever was ruining my sleep reveal themselves. I was really starting to get tired of this and if they didn't show up in the next five minutes, I was just going to turn in and give up this hunt. I was wrong to do so.

A figure emerged from the shadows and out stepped a man wearing a beige trench coat, a fedora, black gloves, and a familiar white mask with symmetrical images swirling all over it. I recognized this figure as one of the people from my dreams that had been part of the Watchmen.

"Hey kid." he said in a gruff voice. I lowered my weapon at the hope that I wouldn't have to use it against this person.

"Rorschach? That's your name, Rorschach, isn't it?" There wasn't a single word spoken but he replied with a simple head nod. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off being a vigilante or something? I mean, you are still part of the Watchmen, right?" Another head nod. He was the silent type and you know what they say about the silent ones.

"You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you, Kendall. I know that Daniel and Laurie miss you and so I came here to tell you to visit them soon." He didn't have to tell me twice about this. I already wanted to go see them and ask them about who my birth parents are and why did they leave me with them. "Hrrrm, you got anything to eat?"

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Canned beans? If you do have some, don't heat it up for me. I'll take it as it is." I stood there for a second staring at him since I still couldn't believe that he was standing there and that he was real. As I turn away to walk back inside to grab him something to eat, I hear him say in that gruff tone of his, "Thanks, kid."

I ran inside and tried to find a can of canned beans in the cupboard without making a single sound to disturb Dad while he slept. Luckily, I was able to find it since it was the last one we had and I grabbed a spoon. I realized at the last minute that the can was sealed shut and that there was no easy way to open it without a can opener. I didn't have the patience to grab the can opener and open the can that way so I simply grabbed a knife and stabbed the can until it made a popping noise. I ripped apart the top of the can once the popping noise revealed itself to be a tear in the can.

"Sorry I took so long, the can was being a pain in the ass." I handed him the can and spoon and watched as he slid his mask up so that only his mouth was exposed and I was curious as to how secretive this guy was. "Is it okay?" He nodded and I took that as a yes. "What's it like? You know, being part of the Watchmen? I mean, aren't the others retired?"

"Kid, this city is afraid of me. I have seen its true face. The streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood and when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout "Save us!"... and I'll look down and whisper "No." They had a choice, all of them. They could have followed in the footsteps of good men like my father or President Truman. Decent men who believed in a day's work for a day's pay. Instead they followed the droppings of lechers and communists and didn't realize that the trail led over a precipice until it was too late. Don't tell me they didn't have a choice. Now the whole world stands on the brink, staring down into bloody Hell, all those liberals and intellectuals and smooth-talkers... and all of a sudden nobody can think of anything to say." I stood there and listened as Rorschach spoke with a mouthful of beans in his mouth. Obviously this guy had a deep mind set on how he saw the world and I could tell that he had seen some things that he wasn't proud of that led him to think these things of society as a whole. But I was slightly fascinated with the way he said it since he would normally speak with a gruff voice, as I assume he does so on a regular basis, and while saying all this to me he spoke with a much deeper tone and there was more of an edge in that voice of his. "We're like that other superhero team that's on the news all the time. The Avengers. Only, I don't understand how you people can tolerate each other."

"We're sort of like one big dysfunctional family and somehow, no matter how much we may bicker or fight or argue, at the end of the day we still look out for each other. If something happens to one of us, the rest of us are there to support them." He grunted at the thought as he was finishing up the last of his can. I heard the spoon fall into the empty can once he finished and he handed it to me for disposal while he let his mask cover his lips again. ''Duty calls?" He grunted again and began to walk away. 'Well, it was nice meeting you Rorschach. I'll make sure to visit Dan and Laurie soon."

''Thank you. Nice seeing you too, Kendall." I walked back inside the house and when I turned around one last time, he was gone. Once I got back inside the house, I threw the can away into the recycling bin and threw the spoon into the sink and headed back to bed.

And now it was time for this Agent to get some sleep before I threatened to destroy the world like Loki. Falling into the comfort of my bed once more, I let sleep take over as I closed my eyes and drifted into dreaming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in awhile. But I've been pretty busy with getting ready to go back to school. I was also hit with a sudden urge to write a Bane story since I still have Tom Hardy feels. But I'll write that story during boring lectures in class, which reminds me... just letting you guys know ahead of time, I'll be returning to College soon and starting my second semester so there may be days where I don't update...**

**But I'm still writing this story because I just can't stop working on it when I'm already on a roll.**

**And, no, we don't find out who Kendall's parents are in this chapter. Sorry, but that information will be revealed in Chapter 10 for now, it's strictly classified. **

**Chapter 8:**

I woke up the next day and wondered if I really did meet Rorschach yesterday night. Or should I say this morning? Anyways, I walked into the kitchen to see Dad dressed and ready to go to work.

"Morning, Kendall." was all that he said. I saw him reading the paper and decided to sit across from him and decided to have a bowl of cereal until I heard Dad cough. Without even looking away from the paper, he nudged at the fact that he had prepared some toast for me. I sat across from him and began to eat while he continued to read the paper. The thought of meeting Rorschach still came to my mind and I knew that I had to go and meet with Dan and Laurie before Rorschach got pissed.

During the meal, Dad placed the paper onto the table and looked at me until I looked up at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head and I shrugged my shoulders before continuing my meal. I began to drink a glass of milk when he spoke again,

"You're going to be with Stephen today." I almost choked on the milk when he said that. I hardly ever got to spend time with Stephen and I usually had to beg for some time with him. And now to hear that I got the whole day with him, I didn't know what kind of a reaction was appropriate. Fainting or running around the house and squeal like a little school girl.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Tony wanted you to come over again but I said no since I know you've been asking to spend some time with your best friend. Plus, when I called Stephen to tell him, there was an extra hint of happiness in his voice." He paused for a minute as I stood there with my jaw dropped and in shock. "You may now begin to thank me for this." I hugged him and thanked him before running off to get dressed.

During the car ride to the Avengers Mansion, I fell asleep due to the fact that I had a late night meeting with a vigilante. I haven't had any dreams in awhile and it was starting to bother me at the fact that maybe the dreams were more like old memories flooding through my subconscious. But I allowed my mind to wander to the farthest regions of the dream world as I slept in the car. And it didn't help that Dad was playing soft piano melodies in the car the whole time since he clearly forgot that they put me to sleep easily. But I felt someone tap my shoulder and I knew that I had fallen asleep. The passenger door was open and there stood my best friend. Stephen Strange.

"Hello Kendall." I rubbed my eyes slowly and wiped away whatever sleep I had left lingering around my eyes. I kissed Dad goodbye and ran off with the Sorcerer Supreme while Dad went off to work with Fury like he always did.

While walking inside towards Stephen's side of the mansion, he spoke again. "Have you been having any dreams about the Watchmen or anything of the sort?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't. Is that a bad thing if I don't dream at all?" He shook his head.

"No, it just means that you've already seen what needed to be seen and you know who they are. The only question that remains now for you is who exactly are your birth parents. They may be able to tell you why you were able to manipulate that frequency of energy. Or as you liked to call it, red electricity." I lightly punched him in the shoulder since I knew he was saying that to tease me. "By the way, we won't be alone today. A fellow Avenger decided to come and see me before you came and so he will be joining us."

When I opened the door to Stephen's apartment, I saw someone sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels on the television. I craned my neck so that I would get a peak at who this person was and it turned out that it was none other than my favorite archer. Agent Clint Barton. Awesome.

"Hey Kendall, thought I'd come and hang out with Stephen for a little bit. Maybe even help you learn that red electricity thing you've got going on?" My eyes went wide and I was shocked to hear the words 'red electricity' come out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?! Who told you about that?!" Stephen let out a small cough and I realized a minute later that he had clearly told Clint everything about what happened the other day and wanted his help. But for what? My attention turned towards Stephen who held the Eye of Agamotto in the palm of his hands as it glowed. That's when it hit me again.

Clint was going to fight me so that I would learn to develop this ability and possibly learn to use it in the future. Wow, why didn't I see that sooner? Oh yeah, it's because I still get amazed every time I see the Eye of Agamotto working it's magic with Stephen.

"Kendall, I want you to fight Agent Barton and should the energy that came when you created this... red electricity, I believe you call it, returns, I need you to use it and let the energy flow. Is that understood?" I nodded my head and saw Clint stand in front of me.

"This is going to be fun. You know, I haven't sparred with you in ages, Kendall."

"Then you better watch yourself, Clint, because I'm totally going to kick your ass." I did my best impression of Alex DeLarge's smile from A Clockwork Orange.

The minute Clint tried to attack, I knew I had to find ways to block his attack and retaliate. Punch after punch. Kick after kick, we were fighting in the same style that looked like something out of a martial arts movie. I would punch him in the face and he would try to knock me out with a roundhouse kick. I was starting to get the hang of fighting him all over again until he did a roundhouse kick that knocked me to the floor. That same energy that came when I first experienced the red electricity was starting to resurface. When I got back up, I saw that he was waiting to continue. Just like he always did in the training room when I was practice fighting with him.

"Had enough?" I shook my head and let the energy that was resurfacing flow through my hands. When Clint came to attack me, that's when I let him have it. Instead of throwing a simple punch to the face, what happened was similar to how Bruce Banner punches someone when he's become the Hulk. Clint flew back and hit the wall with a loud thud and my eyes went wide at the realization that I actually did that.

"Kendall, stop." I heard Stephen say and I took a step back. "It's okay." The shock still hadn't worn off and he could tell that I was scared about what I just did to Clint. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder as I stood there and stared at my hands. The feeling was gone and I guess that was because I wasn't trying to attack or defend myself. I shrugged off Stephen's hand and ran towards Clint who was getting up from the wreckage and rubbing the back of his neck and groaning in pain.

"Clint, are you okay?!" He looked at me the same way I looked at Bruce when I first saw him turn into the Hulk. I could actually see fear behind his eyes.

"How the hell did you do that, Kendall?!"

"I did this before but this was the first time I saw that I had more strength than I thought. I don't know, I guess you could say that when I get angry or when I'm in a fight, I feel this energy flow through me and I unleash it when I throw a punch. But I really don't know where this power came from."

"Like I told you before, Kendall, your powers must have come from your birth parents in terms of heredity. They simply passed on the torch to you." I looked up at Stephen who stood there with a smile on his face. "With the right training, in time you'll learn how to control, manage, and use these powers to your advantage. Which is why I've brought in a friend of mine who you may know." The first thing that I noticed was the blond Surfer boy hair and the green eyes, then I knew who was standing next to Stephen.

"Danny! Holy crap, is it really you Daniel Rand?!" I pulled him in for a hug and held him like I never wanted to let him go. Whenever Stephen was on a mission, sometimes he would bring in Danny because he needed help and Danny was the only one who could help him or because he wanted to teach a lesson about managing his chi and maintaining his Zen-like attitude while fighting. Either way, I was so glad to see him again. I said that Stephen was my best friend but Danny comes in second place. He reminds me of what Stephen would've been like if I had met him when he was 17. Although, Danny is 19 now and only a year older than me.

"It's good to see you again, Kendall. Stephen told me everything and I'm here to help you maintain a calm state while using these abilities you were given. But be warned for I fear that you are about to embark on a perilous journey with these abilities."

"Where? The Twilight Zone?" I heard Clint say after he stood up and began to check for any signs of spilled blood and/or bruises that might need some serious medical attention. "Wait a minute, you put Iron Fist in charge of helping Kendall develop that power of hers instead of Charles Xavier? I thought, if anyone could help her, it would be Charles?" I punched Clint in the shoulder while Danny stood there and looked like he bit back a small laugh. "Ouch! What? I'm just saying-"

"I understand where you're going with this, Agent Barton. But while I did ask Charles a few questions, one of which was the aforementioned question, he politely declined on account of having to deal with a situation regarding someone known as the Phoenix. You may have known her as Jean Grey. And so, I began to think of other individuals whom I may ask to take on this task and knew that there was only one person who I knew Kendall would trust immediately."

"I'm willing to help in whatever way I can." I hugged Danny again because I was so glad that he was going to help me with this. Sure, he said stuff that sounded like they came out of a fortune cookie but I didn't care. Whenever he spoke, it was always something that came straight from his heart and I respected him for that. Like that time Tony was sporting a ridiculous outfit Pepper had bought for him. I lied about how good he looked in the outfit while Danny told him that he looked like a circus performer. Of course, I had to wait for Tony to storm out of the room before having a good laugh and Danny made it worse by taking a quick picture on his phone and sending it to me.

"Good. Kendall, you will meet with Danny once a week until he has given me the consent that you are now able to manage these powers. Is that understood?" I nodded my head and Stephen smiled. "I know this might sound a little silly but do you guys want to see a trick?" Clint smirked.

"Oh come on, none of that magic stuff is real. It's all smoke and mirrors." Stephen turned to Clint and responded,

"Looks like I have my volunteer."

It was as if Danny knew what was going to happen next because Stephen called him over and he helped him set up a small stage in the room. I sat on the couch and watched as Stephen and Danny set up the illusion. "For my illusion, I will need a volunteer from the audience to come and make sure that everything seems in place and that nothing is fake. What you see is all real." Clearly he was talking about me since Clint was going to be part of the trick. I stepped onto the small stage and saw that they had set up a large mirror that was placed upon a table and being held there by both Danny and Stephen. I tapped the mirror once and saw that it was all too real before checking out the rest of it to make sure that this was true. Clint kept checking himself out in the mirror and I laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

"Everything seems legit to me. But this isn't any ordinary mirror, isn't it?"

"Is it? Stand back and watch the show, Kendall." Instead of taking just one step back, I took two just to be safe and watched what happened next. "Agent Barton, would you please come here and stand in front of the mirror?" Clint did as he was told and it was there that Stephen used another one of his mystical objects to make the mirror glow after saying a few words in a language I never understood. Clint's eyes went wide at the sight and I saw Danny tap the mirror to reveal that it indeed was no ordinary mirror. A ripple effect occurred once Danny touched the mirror and I was amazed at how this was all happening before me. "Now, Agent Barton, I need you to step inside this mirror."

"You want me to do what now?" Stephen pointed to the mirror and it was there that I saw Clint actually walk into the mirror and not emerge from the other side of it. I gasped and Danny turned his attention to me.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." They rotated the table where the mirror was placed upon once and the minute they stopped, I saw Clint inside the mirror and he was standing there with the most confused look on his face. I walked over to the mirror and stood there before him as he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not even going to ask how this was possible since that would just be rude of me." I tapped on the mirror and Clint reacted as if I had just punched him in the face. "Is he going to be trapped there forever? Because I kind of need him to help me with combat training. Plus, I think I heard Tony say that he was going to tell him that he was going to be his new wingman if Mr. Wayne couldn't make it to the party. Which reminds me, Danny, you have to come to this party."

"Did you invite Peter?" The minute I said that Clint was considered to be Tony's wingman, he was banging on the mirror to be let out. But my face turned red at the thought of Peter going to the party with me.

"Of course I did. What kind of a person would I be if I didn't invite my boyfriend?" Danny smiled and I guess Stephen told him that I was in a relationship with Spider-Man. He had that same expression on his face when I first told him that I was in a relationship with Daredevil. "So, Danny, are going to come?"

"Yes. Seeing as it will be the celebration of my best friend's birthday I'll come. What kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't show up?" I lightly punched Danny in the shoulder and realized that Clint was still trapped in the mirror.

"Can we seriously get him out of there? Natasha is going to have a hissy fit if her boyfriend is trapped in a mirror." I loved Natasha but sometimes she scared the living daylights out of me. Especially when she finds out that Clint was hurt in battle and the person who hurt him got away. She was always overprotective of him that I found it adorable.

Stephen and Danny walked back towards the mirror and when the mirror was tapped again, Danny pulled Clint out of the mirror. I saw the look of horror on his face and that's when he spoke,

"Okay... I stand corrected. Magic isn't smoke and mirrors. That shit is real." Danny and I shared a laugh and stopped briefly when Clint gave us a glare that shot daggers from his eyes. I was going to speak but that's when my phone went off and I saw that it was Peter calling me. "Looks like Romeo is calling you, Juliet." I rolled my eyes and left the room to answer the phone.

"Hi Peter! What's up?"

"Hey Kendall, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" I was confused since I was supposed to meet Peter's Aunt and Uncle tomorrow night. Maybe he just wanted to spend some time with me before his Uncle Ben began to embarrass him. Or so he says.

"No, I'm not busy right now. Are you okay? Is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just wondering... um... Would it be okay if you and I just talked?"

"About what?"

"Anything. I just like the sound of your voice." I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that and I was hoping to God that no one was nearby to hear the ridiculous school girl giggle. But then I thought that I left Stephen, Danny, and Clint waiting for me in the room. I only stepped outside for a brief moment.

"Listen, Peter, I'll call you back in a minute. I was in the middle of hanging out with Stephen, Clint, and Danny. Oh, that reminds me, you have to meet Danny. He and Stephen have been my best friends ever since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Don't worry, I'll call you back, okay?"

"Sure." I actually felt bad when I hung up the phone since I didn't want to stop talking to Peter. But I had to make sure that we were done here and that I knew when I would meet up with Danny again to begin working on controlling these powers.

When I walked into the room, I saw that Stephen and Clint were having a serious conversation while Danny was putting away the mirror. I was totally going to ask Stephen to do this trick again for Peter when he comes back. Clint spotted me and smirked. Stephen, on the other hand, turned towards me and spoke,

" Kendall, you will meet with Danny next Tuesday at noon to begin your training. Judging by the look on your face, I can tell that you are in a rush to meet or talk with Peter. But it was nice to spend some time with you again." I ran over and gave him and Danny a hug.

"Don't I get a hug?" Clint asked with puppy dog eyes. I smiled and gave him a hug as well.

"Thanks everyone. I'll see you all later!" I said as I ran out of the room and headed to a private office to continue my conversation with Peter.

Stephen wasn't ready nor did he have the heart to tell Kendall the identities of her birth parents. Not yet. But the time he was going to tell her was fast approaching.

"You have something to tell me, Doc?" Stephen sighed as he turned towards the Archer and Danny.

"When I met with Charles at the Xavier Institute, he had revealed to me the identities of Kendall's birth parents and I actually got a chance to speak with them. I now understand why they put their child through all of this and I now know the origin of her powers." He paused for a moment. "I've called in the rest of The Avengers and a meeting has been scheduled where we tell her everything. And yes, for the record, Phil has approved of this meeting. This is the right time to reveal everything to her. There's one more thing that's in store for this meeting... Phil is bringing in Dan and Laurie from the Watchmen to meet her after all these years. Gentlemen, I say we prepare ourselves because there will be tears and Kendall will need our full support on this matter. Is that understood?"

They all knew the seriousness of the situation that they were going to get into and nodded their heads.

"So... is there any way you might be able to tell me who are her parents before this meeting?"

Both Danny and Clint's eyes went wide when her birth parents' identities were revealed. They knew who they were and they couldn't believe that THEY were the ones who created Kendall.

"You're joking, right, Doc?"

"You know as well as I do that I don't joke around about these kinds of thing Agent Barton."

This was going to be a meeting of the century. And Clint, who was just as protective of the young Agent as the rest of the team, knew this was true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, I go back to College on Wednesday and I'm both excited and scared. I'm excited because I get to see all my friends again and in my Survey of American Film class, we might watch The Dark Knight and Inception. Two of my favorite films ever! But my other concern is setting time aside from all the assignments, essays, exams, boring lectures I have to deal with, and homework to write this story and get to the sequel because I have a lot in store for Kendall and Peter. But I know I'll manage time for both.**

**Kendall gets to meet Peter's Aunt May and Uncle Ben in this chapter so I'm happy about that. Plus, this chapter is going to be really long. So here you go guys, Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: **

Once I was able to leave the room, I found an office that was empty and decided to sit and call Peter. His voice answered the minute I redialed his number.

"Hey Kendall. Everything okay over there at S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Yeah, so you said you wanted to just talk. Here I am." I heard him laugh from the other line and I began to do what I thought I would never get a chance to do. Act like a regular teenager who was madly in love with her boyfriend.

"Okay. What are you thinking about right now?"

"Lots of stuff. But you're mostly all that I think about. Then there's all this stuff about my parents, the Watchmen, and guess what? I unlocked powers that I didn't know I had. I mean, it's not like I did anything to get them but they were just there. Waiting for the day that I would acknowledge them and learn to use them properly."

"You have powers?! That's got be really cool. Maybe your parents had some super cool abilities and you'll figure out how to use them later on. What can you do right now?" Before even speaking to him, I looked at my hand once more and seeing what I did to Clint still surprised me.

"So far, I can summon some sort of red electricity and use it when I'm fighting. It feels weird but it's also pretty cool at the same time. Are your Aunt and Uncle excited to meet me?"

"They're cleaning the house and making sure that it's sparkling clean as we speak. It's crazy. I tell them I have a girlfriend and they think that I just invited President Obama or Tony Stark or something." I laughed. "Seriously, it's the funniest thing in the world. I think if you were to come over right now, they wouldn't realize you were standing there until I said something."

"I guess they just want to make a really good impression towards me. That's okay, Dad did the same thing when Steve Rogers first came to visit us when I was a kid. He had made sure that everything was neat and proper and that everything was perfect for his idol. Of course what ended up happening was Dad getting tongue tied and couldn't speak a single proper sentence towards Steve. Nowadays, he can talk to Steve without getting nervous but I hear that my Dad's been flirting with a Agent Maria Hill." It made me happy to know that someone was willing to sit there and listen to me rant about stuff that they could care less about. It just meant that he did care and that he wouldn't care if I was talking about missions we would go on together or what color my socks are.

"Your dad is hitting on Agent Hill? I thought she would be the one who would have to put the moves on him. Kendall, where are you right now?" I didn't realize this before but I was sitting in the most awkward position ever. I was sitting upside down on a computer chair and swinging from left to right, back and forth, while talking to him. How I didn't get dizzy from all this surprised me.

"I'm at the Avengers Mansion right now. I got to hang out with Stephen today and it was fun. Why? Were you thinking of stopping by?" I sat up and fixed myself in case someone would come into the office and see me sitting here. Especially if a certain genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist had spotted me like this. And no, I wasn't talking about Bruce Wayne.

"Do you think I could stop by and see you before you get to meet my Aunt and Uncle tomorrow?" I paused for a moment and looked everywhere before answering.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind it. I'd actually love it if you come over and visit." I was already starting to get excited.

"Great, I'll be there in a few minutes. See you soon."

Once I hung up the phone, I ran to the nearest bathroom and began to fix myself up. That's when I noticed that Natasha was standing next to me and giving me a smirk. I fixed my hair up into a ponytail and then turned to her.

"Your boyfriend's coming over?" I nodded. "I did the same thing when I was getting ready for my first date with Clint. But that was when I had long hair. What do you think, Kendall? Should I let my hair grow out again or should I keep it this short?" Normally, I talked with Natasha during combat training and whenever I was alone with her. Besides Agent Hill and Pepper, Natasha was like my sister who I could tell anything to when I needed someone to talk to. Although there were those times where Tony wanted to get all up in my business and the only way to make him go away was to say, 'It's a girl thing'. From there he would run away like crazy and I'd have a good laugh.

"I think you should keep your hair short. It saves you prep time from tying it into a ponytail and you look great with short hair." I looked back at my reflection and before Natasha left, I saw her smile.

"Thanks, Kendall." Despite the fact that we didn't talk much, I still cared about Natasha.

I was running through the hall and making sure that I didn't look like a complete mess for Peter and that's when I bumped into someone.

"Lady Kendall, are you hurt?" I shook my head before reaching out for the hand that was extended out for me. Of course, I had to bump into Thor Odinson.

"I'm fine, Thor. No need to worry about me. I'm just on my way to meet-"

"The one you call the Man of Spiders?" He noticed that my head shot up at the mention of Peter. "I was sent to locate you and bring you to him. He waits for you on the balcony."

You know, this could've been worse. Tony could have been the one who told me where Peter was and then tricked me. But I was smart enough to trust Thor since he was the giant teddy bear of the group. Ever since we got that transmission from Maria where we saw Loki trapped in confinement, I wondered how Thor was taking it since that is his brother after all. Although, I'd like to think that they were adopted or something.

I stood on the balcony and looked for Peter since I was told that he was waiting for me there. When I didn't see him there, I took a seat on the bench that was sitting there and began to wait for him. He was probably trying to get out of the house without having to make up another excuse to both his Aunt and Uncle about why he was leaving the house so late. I began to look up at the stars and the moon, which was shining ever so bright tonight. I never really took the time to notice these kinds of things.

But something was off. I felt like I was being watched and I knew that Tony had security cameras installed for our own safety but this strange feeling wasn't caused by the cameras. I stood up and got a quick glance of my surroundings before I felt a presence behind me.

"Hey Kendall!" I swear I almost screamed a scream that broke the sound barrier. I turned around to see Peter in his Spider-Man costume slowly coming down from the roof. Sometimes his webbing amazed me and this was one of those times. He jumped, released himself from the webbing, and stood in front of me.

"Oh, it's you! I thought you were someone else for a minute there. Sorry about that." I didn't want to address him by his real name for the sake of keeping his secret identity. "It's good to see you though." I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist and it was there that I pulled his mask up only to reveal his lips. As soon as he saw what I had done, he had pressed his lips onto my own and pulled me even closer to him to the point where I knew he could feel my heart race. He pulled away briefly to speak.

"Kendall, there was something I wanted to tell you but I was afraid to say it before on the phone. I thought it would be better if I came to tell you in person but I realized that it just makes me even more nervous about saying it."

"What do you want to tell me that is making you so nervous? You know you don't have to be so nervous around me, Spider-Man." He smiled and that's when he said the words that every girl loved hearing from the one she loved.

"I love you, Kendall." I didn't know how to react. In my mind, I was screaming to the point where I would have caused the end of the world while on the outside I was blushing. I didn't expect him to say those words to me yet but I was so happy that he said them. I gasped for a minute at the initial shock I was experiencing. It had been awhile since I was in a relationship and to hear those words after all this time was mind blowing. Was what I supposed to say? Oh, I know.

"I love you too, Spider-Man", I said before pulling him towards me and kissing him again.

I didn't want this perfect moment between the two of us to end but I knew there was a reason why Peter said that he was only coming for a visit. I was going to have plenty of time to spend with him tomorrow when I come to meet his Aunt and Uncle.

"I don't want to leave for the night but I know I have to. My Aunt would freak if she knew I was gone right now. So, I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

"You know it. By the way, who are you?" I was smiling in a teasing manner. He knew I wanted him to say the line that I had heard he said a few times on the news when S.H.I.E.L.D. was first monitoring him.

"Well, Miss, I'm just your neighborhood Spider-Man! I'll see you tomorrow, Kendall." He lowered his mask before taking off. I stood on the edge of the balcony to watch him use his webbing to fly through the air like an acrobat would use the trapeze at the Circus.

I was the happiest girl in the world right now and there was nothing that could ruin this moment for me. Well, until a certain someone had come into the room that led to the balcony and had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Did he just seriously swing by to tell you that he loved you?" I really wasn't in the mood to put up with Tony's shenanigans so I simply replied with,

"Yes, yes he did. Now if you'll please excuse me I have to talk to your girlfriend and a few other women about something important." He snorted before following me as I left the room and began to look for Pepper and Natasha so that we could have a live signal web cam chat with Maria.

"You really like him, don't you?" I nodded my head as I continued to walk. "I can tell by the way you look at him and how he looks at you. Geez, it's like Barton didn't have to play Cupid for once because this just happened on its own." I laughed because Tony and the rest of the team liked to think that Clint had an actual nest and when he wasn't being a Hawk, he's Cupid and he didn't really mind it half the time. Natasha was the only one who didn't call him Cupid or make bird noises around him because she was busy being a badass or falling even more in love with him. "Well, I'll see you around, Kenny." For once, I wasn't angry at Tony nor did I want to roll my eyes at whatever he said to me.

When I finally found Pepper, she was getting a cup of coffee in the break room and I was happy to see her.

"Hey Kendall. Are you okay, sweetie?" I was so full of joy at that moment that I almost wanted to faint. "Kendall?"

"I need you to get Natasha and meet me in a conference room in five minutes because I'm going to get a live web cam conversation with Maria. She needs to hear this too since it's important. Can you do that for me Pepper?"

"Sure, you know I can. Is everything okay?" I nodded my head again as a response and walked towards the conference room where I was already starting to get a web camera signal working.

Five minutes after I had asked her to do so, I saw Pepper come into the room with Natasha and I smiled because I had established a good connection with help from JARVIS. Maria looked so confused when I told her that I needed to tell her something and that Pepper and Natasha were going to hear as well. When I talked with Maria, usually it was just the two of us talking and no one was around to bother us. Occasionally, Tony would make a face and she would laugh which would signal to me that Tony was there.

"Guys, I'm so glad you came. I have some important news I need to tell you because if I told the guys, they'd shrug it off and not really care until I got hurt."

"Is this about you and Peter?" Maria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I began, "I can't control all of this adrenaline I'm experiencing because he said it. He said the words I thought it would be awhile before he said it." All three of them stared at me with wide eyes. "What? That's a good thing, right?"

"Wait, he actually said 'I love you'?!"

"Yeah, he did." It took a minute for it to sink in before they started cheering on that fact that I was so happy with Peter and that he had said the words every girl wanted to hear in a relationship. "Oh man, it felt like I was flying for a few minutes when he said it."

"I'm happy that you're in this relationship with Peter, Kendall. I mean I know how close you and Matt were but after all this time... it makes me happy to see you smile like that. I knew that kid had feelings for you the minute I saw him standing next to you." Maria said with a smile on her face. Pepper and Natasha gave me hugs and I was glad to know that I had three strong and independent women whom of which I could count on and talk about anything with. We continued to talk, at one point making Maria turn red because we brought up her feelings towards Dad, and once it started to get late, we said our farewells to both Maria and to each other before I headed off to bed.

Once I got home, Dad had asked me about my day and I couldn't help but tell him everything. Dad was the sort of parent who wouldn't freak out if their daughter was dating a superhero until they get word that their child was in danger because of that superhero. Then again, there aren't that many parents who work for an agency like S.H.I.E.L.D with their child by their side and dealt with their child falling in love with a superhero. He was watching some television, mostly baseball, before I noticed that he had fallen asleep in his uniform. I smiled and headed towards Dad's room where I grabbed his pillow and blanket to make him feel comfortable for the night while he slept on the couch. There was no point in waking him up since he would have a hard time falling asleep again and then have a bad day the very next day. Once I covered Dad in the blanket, I kissed him on his forehead and headed to my room.

"I love you, kiddo." I heard him say as I was headed upstairs.

"Love you too, Dad."

The next day, I woke up and saw that I had slept in. Dad was gone and left a note for me on the fridge door. He basically told me everything that I already knew. Went to work with Maria on the helicarrier, tried to ask Captain Rogers to sign my vintage trading cards but couldn't do it, bought more pop tarts for Thor, and be sure to lock the doors before leaving to meet with Peter tonight. Woah, I knew about the fact that I was going to meet his Aunt and Uncle tonight but the thought made me nervous now. I know I told him that there was nothing he needed to be nervous about but that was different for me. I was going to have to come up with a whole bunch of excuses and lies to keep my cover as an agent. If there was one thing I had to do, it was to make sure they didn't know. Otherwise I would probably have to pull a Men in Black move on them because then they would be in danger, something I know Peter didn't want to put them in because he was young superhero who was in love with an agent.

I decided to get ready early and started with a nice shower. I got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue dress shirt before pulling my hair into a ponytail and applying a little bit of makeup on my face. I grabbed my black dress boots and looked at myself once before heading out the door to talk with Pepper and Natasha one last time while killing some time before I went to meet with Peter.

Natasha and Pepper were telling me to play it cool and be myself without exposing my identity as an agent, meanwhile Steve commented on how pretty I looked and Tony responded with a snarky comment about how proud he was that Steve was able to talk to a pretty girl without babbling like an idiot. Bruce and Stephen came into the room and both gave me a head nod to symbolize that they approved of how I looked. I stood there and watched as they all talked amongst themselves with me as the main subject. Once the conversations began to die down, it was there that Natasha insisted that she would drive me to Peter's place since we were starting to become close as sisters.

"No, I should drive her. I am planning her birthday party, after all." Tony said.

"Tony, you tend to drive like a reckless maniac sometimes. I'll drive her." Pepper said.

At first, it was cute to see them argue over me like this but then it was starting to get annoying. I looked at my watch and saw that I was going to be late if they kept at it. I looked over to where Bruce and Stephen were but saw that they were nowhere to be found. But that was when I heard a familiar voice speak,

"No, I'll take her." I turned to see Dad standing before the group. I was happy to see him there because if anyone could save the day, it would be him. "Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yeah, Dad. Let's get going." Before I walked towards him, Pepper and Natasha grabbed me and pulled me towards them and whispered,

"Just relax, Kendall, we know they'll love you. If Peter loves you, then they will love you too." I smiled before heading with Dad and getting into the car. I had called Peter to make sure I knew where I was going and once Dad pulled the car up in the driveway, I was glad to see Peter standing there and waiting for me. He was all dressed up and it made Dad give him a nod of approval.

"Don't worry, Mr. Coulson, sir, she'll be fine and I'll make sure she gets home safe and sound. What time should she be home?" Smooth, Peter, smooth.

"Around 11 is fine. Have fun, Kendall, and be careful." I kissed him goodbye before getting out of the car and standing next to Peter. The two of us waved as Dad took off and we then proceeded to head inside the house. It wasn't as big as Wayne Manor nor small like my place but just your average house.

There were pictures of a young Peter with his parents and there were pictures of him growing up with his Aunt and Uncle. The smell of food radiated throughout the house and I could tell that this was the work of his Aunt May.

"Aunt May, Kendall is here!" Peter yelled and the woman nearly dropped some plates that she was holding in her hands. At first glance, she reminded me so much of that actress who played the mom in Mrs. Doubtfire but Aunt May was a bit older than her.

"Oh goodness gracious, well, it's very nice to meet you Kendall. Peter's told me so much about you and I'm so glad we could finally meet." Instead of a hand shake, she pulled me in for a hug and rubbed my back as if I were already part of the Parker family. I heard the front door close and saw a man standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"So you're the girl Pete's gone crazy for." Even though he leaned in to whisper something to Peter, I could still hear him say, "Way to pick 'em, Pete. You take care of this girl, got it?" I saw Peter nod his head and returned his attention to me.

"Uncle Ben, this is Kendall. Kendall, this is my Uncle Ben." I shook his hand and he then returned to Aunt May's side.

"So, when do we get to eat? I'm starving." I couldn't help but laugh when Uncle Ben said that and he smiled. "See? Even Kendall agrees with me." I was already taking a liking to his Aunt and Uncle. They were the couple that you'd see on television who had an average life and everything seemed so jolly and happy for them. Even in the darkest hours of their lives, they still manage to find hope and get through the day. Sort of like the family in 7th Heaven or The Gilmores on Gilmore Girls. They were the couple I always hoped my birth parents were like if I ever got the chance to meet them. They were the kind of couple who inspired me to save the world as an Agent.

Dinner was interesting due to the fact that while I was nervous about getting asked questions about my personal life, none of that happened. Instead, I got questions that were mainly about Dad, my hobbies and interests, and how did I meet Peter in the first place. That was one story I had to lie about and I sort of felt guilty about telling them a lie when I really wanted to tell them the truth. But they wouldn't be able to handle the truth.

"Kendall, would you like some dessert? Ben went to the bakery earlier and bought a small cake for us to have tonight." Seriously, how is it possible for a perfect couple like them to exist? That was one question on my mind.

"I'd be delighted, Mrs. Parker." She gave me that smile that gave me a hint as to what she would say next. Usually something about not addressing them in a formal manner now that I was dating their nephew.

"Oh, honey, you can just call me Aunt May and you can call Ben Uncle Ben like Peter does. You're practically part of this family now."

"That's right," Uncle Ben began, "there's no need for formality between us. As long as you are with Pete, you are always welcomed into the Parker family with open arms." I wanted to cry and I could feel the urge coming on. But for God's sake, I had to hold back any tears because I really didn't want to cry and show any sign of weakness. I took giant gulps of my water and the urge to cry vanished instantly. Peter could tell that I wanted to cry because of that time I told him that I never met my parents. He knew that the way Aunt May and Uncle Ben were treating me was sort of overwhelming but in a good way. Instead of saying anything, he got up to refill my glass of water.

We were nearing the end of the night and it was close to eleven when Peter decided to take me home. But not in the way you think. He was taking me home Spider-Man style. Once I said goodnight and goodbye to both Aunt May and Uncle Ben, who gave me some leftover cake to bring home to daddy dearest, Peter made sure that they had gone up to bed before we left. There was a reason why he looked a little weird underneath that dressy look of his. He was wearing his Spider-Man costume.

"Ready?" He said, wrapping an arm around my waist. I nodded as I held onto him for dear life. "Let's go!" We took to the skies and I felt the adrenaline take over as we were soaring through the sky. I had told Peter to drop me off at the Avengers Mansion since I knew that was where Dad was going to be and I knew that everyone wanted to hear about it. Especially Tony.

When we landed at the Avengers Mansion, Peter gently released me from his grip. "I had a great time, Kendall. And I'm glad that Uncle Ben didn't embarrass me because I would've probably fainted if he did."

"Me too. I don't know what you are talking about since I saw some of those photos when I walked inside the house. Like the one with you playing baseball with Uncle Ben? That was adorable! Besides, I love your Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They sort of remind me of the couple I want my birth parents to be like when I meet them. That's if I ever meet them." Peter placed his thumb and index finger underneath my chin and placed his lips onto my own, sending me a rush of blood to my head.

"I'm sure that someday you'll get the chance to meet them and they'll love you just as much as my Aunt and Uncle do. Besides, you have Agent Coulson as your Dad and the rest of the Avengers team as your family and that would be the coolest thing ever."

"You know that the Avengers consider you part of the group and family, right? You've already become friends with Tony, Clint, Steve, and even Thor. Well, I think it's really easy to become friends with Thor. He's like a giant teddy bear." He stood in front of me and our faces were close to the point where another kiss wasn't a bad idea. In fact, it was highly suggested.

"I love you, Kendall." My mind was still getting used to hearing him say that.

"I love you too, Peter." We kissed once more before he put on the Spider-Man mask once again and disappeared for the night.

I walked inside and saw Pepper talking with Natasha. "Guys, it was the greatest night ever! His Aunt and Uncle treat me like I was already part of the Parker family and they were so nice. By the way, have you guys seen my Dad? I brought something for him."

"That's great news, Kendall. Your Dad is in his office as usual." I thanked them before heading out to see him and when I spotted him in his office, he was hard at work on some paperwork that Fury was having him do.

"Hey Dad. Everything went well and I had a great time." He looked up at me from all the paperwork and smiled. No amount of paperwork could distract my dad from how happy I was.

"That's great, kiddo. What's that?" He saw the leftover cake I held in my hands and I placed it onto his desk.

"It's the leftover cake we had for dessert. I brought it for you and knew that you would like it as much as I did." Dad stood up from his desk and smiled before giving me a hug.

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, Dad."

As Dad began to eat his dessert, I began to tell him everything that happened and he would laugh at certain parts and nod his head at others. It was great talking to Dad about this whole thing and he would respond with how his day was going at the office. Apparently, Steve spent half of the day with him and I could tell that he wanted to faint from spending so much time with his childhood hero. Then of course, he told me that he was going on a date with Maria soon since he asked her on a date while I was gone and she said yes. I was proud of him for putting himself out there and asking Maria on a date.

All in all, this had been a good day. My only concern was what tomorrow would bring since I was going to be meeting with Dan and Laurie from the Watchmen. The couple who had taken care of me before Dad stepped in and raised me ever since.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached the halfway point in this installment. I have stated before that this will be a 20 chapter story so that I will have material to work with throughout the rest of the saga and I'm keeping my word on that. But this chapter... THIS. CHAPTER. This is the one we've all been waiting for since Chapter 7 when I said that I would reveal who Kendall's birth parents are in Chapter 10. Here we are now, guys. **

**I'm sorry for any feels you may experience during this chapter but know that this is something Authors all go through. Writing emotional scenes that almost tear your heart out of your chest. So I highly suggest that you keep a box of tissues with you nearby while reading this chapter. You have been warned, guys. **

**School has been keeping me very busy so I am truly sorry for the delay of this chapter. I know, I should give you guys TWO chapters instead of one but at least be happy you have this chapter because I'm supposed to be writing a bunch of papers but here I am writing this story. So, here's Chapter 10, guys!**

**Chapter 10:**

The very next morning, I was woken up by Dad who wasn't looking too happy. Was something wrong? What could possibly be wrong at 6:30 in the morning? Last time I checked, Loki was still in confinement, the tesseract was still being examined by both Tony and Bruce, Dad was hitting it off nicely with Maria, I was happy being with Peter, and we were going to meet Dan and Laurie today. Wait. Could there be something else that I didn't know about that was going to happen today that was the cause for that look on Dad's face?

"Morning, kiddo." He said, like he always did, as he gently sat back down onto my bed. "There's something I should tell you that wasn't said before." He took a minute to pause and let out a sigh. "You remember how we planned for you to meet with two of the Watchmen today, right?" I nodded. "Well, there's someone else coming along. Charles Xavier from the Xavier Institute is also going to be there and he has guests coming with him. Kendall, Charles is going to bring your birth parents with him."

I was screaming internally. After years of waiting to meet them and wondering on who they were, I was finally going to meet them along with the couple who had taken care of me before Dad came. I didn't know how to react since this kind of news came off as more of a shock to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little surprised that this is going to happen. I mean, I thought I was just going to meet with Dan and Laurie but I wasn't expecting to meet my actual parents. Who told you about this, Dad?"

"Stephen. When he went to the Xavier Institute, he met with Charles to discuss the possibility of finding out who your parents are since they had to have been mutants if they were able to pass down this power to you. And he was right. Charles told him who they were and Stephen decided it would be best if we held a meeting where you would meet both of them and Dan and Laurie."

I got up and decided that it was no use in going back to sleep and pretending that this was all some sort of a dream. I started to get dressed and that's when I got a text message from Tony reminding me about this meeting. I had tried to keep calm after Dad told me what was going to happen but after getting that message from Tony, I'm not even sure if it was possible for anyone in my kind of situation to keep calm about this. It was only after ten minutes when I got a message from Peter, saying that he was going to be there as well. This was going to get a whole lot more interesting since I'd also introduce my superhero boyfriend to my birth parents whom of which I'll be meeting with for the first time. But that left one more question on my thoughts.

Would Rorschach be there?

Sure, he was a guy who had the mind of a philosopher but chose to be a vigilante bent on saving the world from the corrupted and the twisted. It wouldn't bother me if he didn't show up since he only came to tell me to meet with Dan and Laurie. He probably figured out that I was going to do so today and then just went back to being the creepy vigilante he is.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw that Dad had actually cooked breakfast. Not toast or brought out the pop tarts he stole from Thor's supply. No. A real breakfast that consisted of eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. This was starting to get really weird and I was worried about Dad.

"Dad, since when do you actually have time to cook a proper breakfast? I thought you'd be rushing to get to the mansion?" He shook his head as he sat down and began to eat his breakfast.

"It doesn't hurt to change things up once in awhile, Kendall. Besides, when was the last time I got to make you a decent breakfast? And no, taking you to IHOP doesn't count." He let out a quiet laugh at what he said and I couldn't help but join him in a laugh. But I stopped laughing when one question came to my mind.

"Are you doing this because you think this may be the last time we share breakfast together as Father-and-Adoptive-Daughter?" His smile turned into a frown and I could tell that I was tugging on his heartstrings when I asked. He took a sip of his coffee before answering me.

"Kendall, just because you get to meet your real parents today doesn't mean I won't consider you my daughter anymore. From the minute Dan and Laurie told me that they needed S.H.I.E.L.D. to step in and protect you, I knew that this meant that you would be in my charge. You would be my little girl and I saw it the minute we first met. You remember that, don't you?" I nodded my head. He let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "Even though I've adopted you, kiddo, I have considered you my little girl and no matter what happens at the meeting... You will always be my little girl." Tears were welling up in my eyes and I couldn't help but let a few fall down my face at the fact that Dad had considered me as his real daughter despite that I look nothing like him. He stood up, pushing his seat to the side, and wrapped his arms around me as I held onto him and he gave me a hug. I needed this. A hug from the man whom I had called my father for a majority of my life. "I love you, Kendall." While choking on a sob, I answered him.

"I love you too, Dad." I swear, I think I heard Dad try to hide a sniffle as he was probably hiding tears. We were a team, the two of us, and nothing was going to change that. "How long until the meeting?" He checked his watch, tapping it once to make sure that it was working.

"Two hours and counting. Let's head to the mansion and see what everyone is up to before the meeting starts. What do you say?"

"Let's go." I was actually in the mood to see my dysfunctional family that was known as The Avengers and see my boyfriend, Peter Parker.

For once in my life, I was afraid. Afraid of what was going to happen. Normally, as Steve would say, I would put on a face that showed that I was fearless and showed no fear whatsoever. Today was just not that day and I was going to probably end up crying half of the day. Dad took my hand once when I was getting out of the car and I gave him a vague smile as we entered the Avengers Mansion. Peter was the first one to greet me and I found it strange that it wasn't Tony or Stephen. Then again, Peter was my boyfriend and I was ever so happy to see him there waiting for me.

"Hey Kendall," he said in a calm tone. Clearly he was catching on the idea that I was scared out of my mind right now. But he kissed me, even if Dad was standing right there, and it helped take away some of the fear that had been instilled into me.

"Today is the day I get to meet two of the Watchmen and…. My real parents." His eyes went wide at the thought of meeting both groups of people. He was my boyfriend which meant this was going to be somewhat of a nightmare for him more than it was for me. For me, it was more of a dream come true since I have been waiting for so long just to meet my real parents and find out who they really are. I would get some answers about my past and who passed the torch in terms of powers.

"Are you excited?" I gave him a glare that made it seem like he had just asked the stupidest question in the world and it was there that he had put it aside. He knew that this was something I had been waiting for all my life. Everyone did.

Tony was the first to greet me when I walked into the conference room and it was there and then that I saw a couple. A man with glasses and a slightly receding hairline and a woman who looked way out of his league but she seemed to love him. I knew they weren't my parents because I turned to Dad and he said,

"Kendall, I'd like you to meet Dan and Laurie Dreiberg from the Watchmen. You know them as…"

"The second Nite Owl and the second Silk Spectre. I've seen you guys before. I mean, I know you both took care of me before S.H.I.E.L.D. had intervened in my life, but I kept seeing the two of you in my dreams. Like old memories began to resurface and haunt me until I learned the truth." They were speechless and I wouldn't blame them. Dan was the first to come towards me and give me a hug and then Laurie joined in. I wanted to cry and I only shed a few tears because I had only lived with these people for a little while and I knew that I would see them again. Even Rorschach knew that I would. Speaking of which…. "Where's Rorschach?" Dan and Laurie looked at each other before responding.

"No one knows what he does during the day. All we know is that he could be anywhere at this moment and we wouldn't know who he was unless he said anything. He considers me his best friend but he would never tell me who he really was." Dan said. "For all I know, he could either be a business man or a homeless guy on the streets. Like I said before, no one really knows." He pulled me in tighter where I thought I could hear the slight sound of my spine shattering into a thousand pieces. "But it's so good to see you after all this time, Kendall. Laurie and I thought we would never see you again but here we are now." Laurie let out a small laugh. Between her and Dan, she was more of the silent type which would totally help her out when she fought as the Silk Spectre. Dan looked over my shoulder and saw Peter standing there and the poor guy looked like he was sweating bullets. He was in the prescence of two of the Watchmen. "Who is this? Is he your boyfriend?" Apparently Dan didn't understand the word 'subtlety' since he said that as if he had just announced it to the world.

"Yeah, Dan and Laurie, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Peter Parker. He's also a superhero who goes by the name of Spider-Man." Dan gave him a nod of approval and Laurie shook his hand. I knew that they weren't my parents but I felt like they were and they were acting as if they were which brought a smile to my face.

Someone coughed behind me and I saw that Dad wasn't quite finished yet with introductions.

"I hate to be the one who breaks up a good reunion like this but…. Kendall, your real parents are here." This was it. This was the moment that I have been waiting for what seemed like forever. A man in a modified wheelchair came in and I knew that this had to be Professor Charles Xavier since Tony made it clear who it was.

"It's nice to see you again, Charles", the billionaire said. Charles gave him a saluting nod. But what catches my eyes are the two individuals who follow him. A woman with dark hair like mine but there were two strands of white in her hair, sort of like highlights but cooler. She also had green eyes and they were being filled with tears. The man who was next to her had dark red eyes and messy brown hair. While the woman was sporting a dark green top with an X on it and black pants, the man was sporting a beige trench coat, a purple top, black pants, silver boots, and a red headband that kept his wild hair away from his face.

"I don't believe it," I heard Peter say. "Your parents are…."

"Kendall," Charles began, "I'd like you to meet Remy and Ana LeBeu. Otherwise known as Gambit and Rogue from the X-Men."

Everything was silent. No one even dared to say a word that could possibly ruin this moment in time, although Tony thought of saying something but he shut his mouth. I walked towards them and they stared at me like I was Hercules when his parents offered him the chance to come back home to Mount Olympus. Now I started to regret not crying when I met Dan and Laurie because a waterfall of tears began to fall down my face when I felt their arms around me. This was what I wanted to feel after all this time. I wanted to feel like I was truly home.

Rogue, er, Mom lifted my chin up to look at me and Gambit looked at her as if they were still in a dream. "Oh Remy, she looks just like you. My little girl, Kendall." Gambit ran a hand through my hair and smiled as if he knew that I were his daughter.

"We have been waiting for so long just to see you and have you in our arms, chere, and to finally have this moment…. Gambit don't know what to say." I noticed several things about my birth parents that had taken me by surprise.

The first was that my father was a Cajun and my mother was a Southern Belle, just by hearing their accents. The second was that it was possible that my father had passed down his powers to me since I didn't see anything or hear anything from my mother. And third…. I was the daughter of two of the most badass members of the X-Men.

Stephen coughed as he realized this was the perfect moment for me to reveal to my birth parents that I had awakened the abilities that they had given me. But before hand, they told me something about myself that I didn't know before.

"Kendall, now that I think about it, I think you may have Magneto's power. You know, the ability to manipulate, create force fields, and fly because of magnetism. This could either be helpful to you as an Agent or make you very dangerous. But to think of my little girl as someone dangerous would be the stupidest thing in the world. It's just..."

"How did this happen, if you don't mind me asking?" Steve asked. Mom looked at him funny to which Tony replied with,

"He's been frozen for a good 70 years, woke up, and now he's trying to adjust to everything going on nowadays. Go figure." Mom sighed and nodded her head before speaking again.

"Before we had Kendall and I became powerless, I had absorbed one last power and it belonged to Magneto himself. I didn't know I was pregnant at the time since it was early on in the first trimester and I didn't really experience any of the usual symptoms of pregnancy. Although morning sickness was a bitch. Anyways, when I found out, I knew that Kendall would have powers but which one was a good question. I had hoped that she never got the ability to absorb powers or put anyone in a coma like I used to, but rather obtain the powers her father has. Manipulating kinetic energy and certainly that hypnotic charm of his." She looked at Peter who was turning red. Tony nudged him in the side and he responded,

"Don't worry, I won't hurt your daughter in any way shape or form. I promise!" He was getting nervous and it was there that I held his hand and he began to calm down.

"He means what he says, Mrs. LeBeu." Dad said. "He's with The Avengers and so far, he's kept Kendall safe and happy." She smiled as she patted Peter on the head. Wait a second... my birth mother just patted my boyfriend on his head! I heard Tony hold back a laugh by clutching onto Bruce's arm and all that I heard was snickering. Dad nudged him in the arm and Tony stood up straight, slightly adjusting his tie as he let out a small cough.

"Don't you have a date with Agent Hill, Coulson?" Dad's face turned a bright shade of red and I swear that he tried to cover it up by keeping a straight face. Tony had brought up Dad's weakness by bringing up one of his weaknesses. His ever so strong feelings towards Maria Hill. Dan had stepped forward amongst what was going on and said,

"Uh, Kendall? Before we came here, someone wanted us to give you this." He handed me a gift that was wrapped up in newspapers and it had a sticky note on the top of it. It read something like,

"To Kendall:

This is to keep you safe during those cold nights. Thanks for the can of beans, kiddo."

I smiled since I knew who it was from and began to unwrap the gift like a mad woman. And when I finished unwrapping, it turned out to be a scarf. But not just any scarf, it was Rorschach's scarf. It meant the world to me that he gave me the only scarf he had and I could feel tears building up. Sure, he was a vigilante and one that was on the FBI's most wanted list, but that didn't mean he had a soft spot. The moment my fingers felt the soft fabric of the scarf, I felt a surge of memories rush through my mind. Ones that were filled with him in it. It turns out that he had been there for me for a very long time and he was also upset when Dad came to adopt me from the Dreibergs. He was my best friend growing up with the Watchmen and I wanted to cry at the fact that I almost forgot about him. Dan and Laurie gave me a hug as they knew who had sent me the gift and told me things I didn't know. They told me that Rorschach was the one who was the most protective of me when I was a child and that if anyone tried to hurt me, he would threaten to kill them. He would read bedtime stories once in awhile and then tell me that he would always be there to protect me. And on one occasion, Rorschach actually let me see what he looked like under the mask. It's a shame that I didn't remember any of it until now.

"You have to promise me that you'll tell him I said thank you. For everything. And one more thing..." I walked over to Tony who was giving me a sympathetic look since he saw the tears that came down my face.

"What?" I had brought up the party and he pulled out three invitations from his coat pocket. "I knew this was going to happen so I came prepared." I smiled, wiping away a few more tears.

"Your hair looks great today, Tony." He beamed at my compliment and he smiled so wide, I thought his face was going to rip. I handed the first invitation to my real parents. Now that I knew who they were, they HAD to come to my birthday party. The second was given to Laurie and Dan, since they were there for me when my real parents couldn't be there due to being part of the X-Men. And the third was the one where I had to get myself together and tell Dan that he had to give it to Rorschach. Peter gave me a funny face when he saw the invitations being passed out.

"Hey, don't I get one too?" I laughed a little before kissing him.

"You're already invited. And Peter, as long as it's okay with the rest of you guys..." I looked at both Dad and Tony who nodded, "Your Aunt and Uncle can come with you." Peter smiled and pulled me in for another kiss, despite the fact that there were people watching.

But the moment was ruined when there was a distress signal coming from the monitors. Apparently something was going on and of course everyone knew that Loki was behind it all. A bloody Maria Hill appeared on screen, telling all of us that Loki had escaped the confinement chamber and was loose. My birth parents looked at Charles and he gave them a nod, signifying that they could help us out. Dan and Laurie also decided to stick around and help.

"How are you guys going to help?" Steve asked. Dan smiled.

"Who said that we didn't have our costumes with us? We're always prepared for this kind of stuff, Captain Rogers." I looked at Peter who smiled as I knew he was sporting his costume under his clothes and that he would never leave my side. Dad came over and said the one thing I have been waiting for what seemed like forever to say.

"You can say it, kiddo."

"Avengers Assemble!"


	11. Chapter 11

**So, now that we know Kendall's birth parents are Gambit and Rogue from the X-Men, I think now would be a good time to see her fight alongside with her parents. Rorschach will appear in this chapter as well and we'll be seeing more Peter/Kendall as well. Some serious fight scenes will go down in this chapter as well and it's going to be awesome. Here's Chapter 11, guys!**

**Chapter 11:**

"Avengers Assemble!" It felt amazing to say that and I was happy to have finally gotten the chance to say it. The Avengers were all suited up, even Tony in his new suit, Peter was already sporting his Spider-Man outfit, and my birth parents were ready to go. Dan and Laurie were nowhere to be found for about a minute, but then I turn my head and see two of the Watchmen ready to fight. A smile crept onto my lips since this was the ultimate battle team.

We were divided into different groups to respond to this threat. All I knew was that Peter and Tony were both on my team while everyone else scattered about the place, my mind was racing with what was happening and if Maria was okay. Dad would be devastated if anything happened to her, but I knew that she's stronger than she appears to be. Peter grabbed my hand before placing his Spider-Man mask on and pulled me aside.

"Kendall, everything's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I think your entire family would kill me if anything did happen to you." I laughed and as he pulled his mask on, I stopped him before he covered his lips and kissed him. I pulled my hair up into a last minute ponytail, grabbed my S.H.I.E.L.D weaponry, and quickly ran into the nearest bathroom to change into my Agent uniform. Fury had told us that we were going to be heading to the Helicarrier to help Maria soon so I had to hurry. When I stepped out, Peter took me by the hand as we ran towards a quinjet that would take us there.

When we reached the helicarrier, I ran out to find Maria and it turned out that she was waiting for us even if she was still a bit bloody.

"Maria, what are you doing?! You're hurt and in need of a medic's attention!" I was worried about her since she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Kendall, he took the tesseract. Loki took it and ran off but he's probably still in there. I'm sorry that I couldn't fight him off long enough." I placed her left arm around my neck and placed an arm around her waist as I took her to the infirmary. Peter was following us close behind, ready to fight if anything was going to attack us. I had to help Maria since blood was already seeping onto my hand and I could see that she was getting weaker by the minute.

"Don't apologize, Maria. You did the best you could and that's all that matters. We'll take it from here." Peter grabbed Maria's right arm and placed it around his neck as the two of us helped her get to the infirmary. I reached for my walkie talkie and began to talk, "This is Agent Kendall Coulson, Agent Hill is in need of medical attention! All infirmary staff and personnel are to be advised that I'm escorting her there as we speak. I repeat, Agent Hill is on her way to the infirmary." Maria looked at me with wide eyes before smirking. "What?"

"That's my girl!" she said.

A team of nurses and doctors rushed towards Peter and I as they helped Maria get onto a gurney. I held her hand until the doctor told me that she was going to go into the emergency unit. "It's okay, Kendall, I'll be fine. Tell your Dad not to worry so much about me, okay?" I nodded my head before Peter and I left the infirmary to find the rest of the team.

"You okay?" Peter asked, taking in through his mask that Maria and I had a bond.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know that Maria is a strong woman and that she'll be up and kicking ass in no time." I got a text from Tony saying that he would need us in the main floor of the helicarrier. But it wasn't until after I got that text that my world stopped. The next thing I hear over my talkie is Fury's voice saying,

"All personnel, please be advised... Agent Coulson is down. I repeat, Agent Coulson is down." I took a step back as I dropped my talkie. I wanted to scream but not a single sound escaped my lips as I took in those words. This couldn't be happening. Dad was stronger than this and I knew that nothing could ever take him down. He stood up to Thor in New Mexico, helped Tony when his suit was killing him before the modifications were made, helped Steve get back on his feet after he was frozen for 70 years, he was there for both Natasha and Clint when they joined S.H.I.E.L.D. And he gave me the one thing I needed most in the world... A family. Tears began to pour down my face as I began to run towards where Dad was, pushing people out of my way in the process. Peter looked at me several times while we were heading towards our destination and he knew that I was hurt. I prayed to God that this was all a lie and that Dad was okay. At least with a cut or something minor like that since he was stronger than that. I know he is.

Before I walked inside the main floor, Peter held onto me as I let out a huge sob that I had been trying so hard to hold back. Tony rushed over to me and I felt like if I cried on him, his suit would rust.

"Kendall, he'll be fine. If anyone knows how strong your Dad is, it's you." Peter said as Tony's mask opened to reveal his face. A team of medics were already working to save Dad's life and I felt helpless. Was there something I could do to help him? I needed to see him. I ran past everyone and Fury yelled at me to stand back as the medics were doing their job. Thor was the one who held me back and I began to scream, kick, and fight with Thor so that he would let me go.

"Please! I need to see him! He's my Daddy! Daddy, please don't leave me!" There was no way to break free from Thor's grip. I was freaking out and the rest of the team could see that. My birth parents and of course my Watchmen parents were nowhere to be found and this started to make me more nervous than I already was. I tried to calm myself down since I knew that they would be okay and that I should hope for the best that Dad would make it out okay. When Thor saw that I had stopped fighting and that I had calmed down, he slowly let me go and that's when I ran over to Peter as he held onto me. He held onto me like there was no tomorrow and I buried my face into his chest as he took off his mask. My heart was racing and I knew for a fact that Peter would be lying to me if he told me he couldn't feel it hitting him. For once in my life, I was really scared and I was showing the childish side of myself because I normally get this fearful or nervous. I was always taught to put on a brave face and be strong in the darkest hours. But I was never ready to handle this kind of a situation. I could hear Tony whisper to him,

"Take her somewhere safe until everything is clear. I'll let you know when it's okay for her to be near him."

Peter decided to help me deal with this by taking me to a private conference room where there was a TV already stationed in the room. He turned it on and checked to see if it received BBC America, which it did, and once it was on the channel all I saw were The Doctor and the Ponds running across the screen. I sat on one of the chairs that was there and Peter sat next to me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"You know, I've thought about this since I first found out you were into Doctor Who like I am. Kendall, I thought I would never really meet anyone who I'd get to say this to but I'm glad you're the one I get to say it to. You're the Amy Pond to my Rory Williams." I knew that he was trying to make me happy and try to put my mind at ease since I was scared and worried. I thought it was really sweet of him to do so and I felt his hands cup my face. His thumb wiped away any tears that I had left and I began to smile. He pressed his lips on the top of my forehead and I heard him whisper, "Come along, Pond." I couldn't help but laugh and pull him in for a hug since he was able to make me forget about my fear for a moment.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the best boyfriend ever?" I was so happy that he was here to support me. He looked up at me and smirked.

"No, but that doesn't mean I don't like hearing it sometimes?"

"You really are the best boyfriend in the world, Peter Benjamin Parker." His eyes went wide at the realization that I knew his middle name.

"How did you-"

"There are some things that S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents know about the heroes they work with without having to ask the heroes themselves. Your middle name was the only thing I found out besides your powers that caught my interest." He laughed at my response and that's when I heard Fury's voice over my talkie again.

"Attention all personnel, staff, heroes, and Agents... Agent Phil Coulson is back in action. I repeat, Agent Phil Coulson is back in action!" I screamed and this time it was because I was so happy to hear this. Peter had listened to the talkie with me since I adjusted the volume for the two of us.

"You heard that too, right?" I asked Peter, who simply nodded his head. I stood up and began to jump around like I had just won the lottery because I couldn't control my excitement. This also lead to me losing control of my powers for a minute since I had unknowingly shot a light bulb with kinetic energy. Peter jumped when he saw what happened but stood up as well to cheer along with me. "I have to go see him! Let's go see him!" I grabbed his hand as we ran out of the room and tried to find him. I bumped into Clint who smirked when he saw me. "What the hell, Clint?!"

"I'm guessing you heard the good news, huh? Well, no one's allowed in the room yet because he's sleeping. Strict orders from the medics. But there's something he needed me to tell you before the team of medics saved him. He said, and I quote, Barton? If I don't make it out of this, you have to promise me that Kendall will be alright. That she learns to use her powers for the greater good and never for evil. And if Peter wants to marry her in the future... He has my blessing. She's my little girl, Barton." It took me a minute to let the words sink in and understand that my Dad trusted Peter and myself to be happy and the best heroes we can be. Plus, I couldn't help but admire the fact that Clint did a really good impression of Dad. "Kendall?" I heard Clint ask, "Are you okay?" Instead of crying, I swallowed my tears and hugged Clint.

"Thank you for telling me this. Thank you, Clint." He tensed up when I first hugged him but after a minute, he returned the hug and I thought I heard someone cough behind me. Was Peter getting jealous? I let go of Clint and turned around to see Tony standing there, still in his Iron Man suit.

"Is it my turn yet? Because you've owed me a hug for a long time now, young lady." I rolled my eyes while smiling before giving Tony a hug. "That's better." He could be such a child sometimes and I couldn't blame him. After what Tony went through and how he was an only child, it was okay for him to act like a child sometimes.

"Tony, you never stop do you?" He shook his head and I could tell he was trying to cheer me up. "What's going to happen now? I mean, Loki got away with the tesseract and he's off to conquer the world. We have to stop him, especially after what he almost did." I could feel my anger rise up within me and surge through my hands. That's when I felt someone take my hand and the anger that had built up that energy stopped. I looked up to see my birth father looking at me.

"There are better ways to channel that energy, chere." I still couldn't get over the fact that Gambit was my birth father. The fact that he could stop me from unleashing chaos and destruction on the helicarrier was already amazing but it made a lot of sense when I thought about it. I inherited most of my powers from him and of course he would be able to make the kinetic energy stop for just a moment. "Let me show you how I do it." He pulled out a deck of cards and I was puzzled by it. He gave me a card and I saw that it was the ace of spades. "Try focusing your energy into that one card to the point where it will light up like a firecracker. But you have to concentrate, otherwise it ain't gonna work." He took a random card from the same deck of cards and within seconds it began to light up just like how he wanted me to do it. Peter, Tony, and Clint all stared at the card like it was the coolest thing ever. He then threw the card into the air and it exploded without any trace of the actual card left behind. "Now you try it."

I looked at my card and began to concentrate, blocking out any outside noises that would distract me. Closing my eyes, I began to feel the energy rise up again. I tried to make the energy flow from my hand to the card itself and I didn't know if I had done it right until I heard, "You might want open your eyes." I did so and saw that I had made the card light up the way he had done it and threw the card into the air instantly as it exploded.

"Woah, that was really cool. Can I make the energy go off with the snap of my fingers or something like that?" He laughed and I didn't know whether or not it was directed at my question or the idea that he was content at his daughter getting the hang of her powers. Maybe it was a bit of both?

"If you keep practicing, then maybe you might be able to answer your question. And if your mother asks you anything about this, I didn't do anything. We just tell her that something happened in the lab. Like a chemical reaction gone bad or something like that." I laughed at how my own birth father was reminding me of Tony. "Ah, that's my girl. You know, every time I thought about you, chere, I wanted to go find you and see how you were doing but... it's a big role to play when you're part of the X-Men. Maybe one day you can come and join us." I had heard about the X-Men several times as a child and always thought it would be cool to be one of them. And now here I was, a child of two of the greatest members of said team and I had the possibility to join the team. But then it brought up another really important thought in my head. Would I ever consider leaving The Avengers? I couldn't do that to the family that I had grown to love and adore ever since I was a little girl. Plus, my boyfriend was part of this team now and we were a dynamic duo.

"Agent Kendall Coulson, do you copy?" I heard Fury's voice say.

"This is Agent Kendall Coulson, what is it sir?" I was going to leave for wherever Fury needed me but my birth father tugged on my hand and in a subtle way, placed a card in my hand. I stopped listening to Fury for five minutes to realize that it was the Queen of Hearts card, "What's this?"

"Judging by the way everyone loves you around here, including your mother and me, I'd say you were the queen of hearts in this team. Your boyfriend would agree with me, wouldn't you son?" Just like how Peter was nervous around my birth mother, he was already nervous around my birth father.

"Yes, sir." He put an arm around Peter and I really wanted to have a good laugh at how nervous Peter looked in that moment. I heard a clicking sound and turned my head to realize that Tony had deliberately taken a picture of them.

"Blackmail material, Tony?"

"You know me so well, Kenny." Fury's voice yelled my name on the talkie and that's when I realized he needed me in the medical bay. Did this mean I could go see Dad? "I'll get you a copy for later, Kenny." I heard Tony say as I walked away from the scene. Clint followed behind me and I didn't mind it.

When I walked into the medical bay, I saw that not only was Fury in Dad's room, but Steve was there as well. It was a complete surprise that Dad's heart monitor didn't work overtime just at the thought of Steve being in the same room as him. Dad barely had his eyes open and I sat on the open seat near him, but he patted the side of his bed so that I could sit with him.

"I'm here, Dad." I said as I took his hand in my own. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile on his face. "I wish I were there when this happened, I could have saved you and you wouldn't be here right now." He ran a hand through my hair before wiping away a teardrop that threatened to fall down my face.

"Your dad will be taking a couple of days off and you will also be taking some time off to take care of him. Is that understood Agent Coulson?"

"Yes, sir." Both Dad and I said in unison. I thought about something that had occurred to me while I helped Maria get to the emergency room. What were the rest of the team going to do while I was taking care of Dad?

"Sir, what about finding Loki and the tesseract? He ran off with it and now he might be out there trying to take over the world as we speak. And..."  
"We can take it from here, Kendall." I heard Steve say. "We've got Thor, who knows Loki's motives and plans, and then there's Stark and Dr. Banner working with Dr. Strange on locating the whereabouts of the tesseract. Once we find its exact location, we find Loki, and then we save the world." I loved how dedicated Steve was towards completing any task that is given to him. Sure, he was a 90 year old super soldier who's adjusting to modern society. But on the inside, Steve Rogers was a war hero with a heart of gold. No wonder my Dad likes him so much.

"Dad, Maria's in the infirmary if you want to see her before we take the quinjet home. I know you two had a date planned for tonight." Dad frowned upon hearing that he had to cancel his date, but I did get a good laugh at the fact that his heart monitor went up a little when I brought up Maria Hill.

"Phil?" I heard a female voice say. It was Maria, covered in bandages and with a cast on her left arm. I got up and allowed her to sit in my spot.

"Maria?"

"Hey, I know we had a date tonight. And I know that things have made those plans complicated, but do you think that maybe we could have our own little date here?" I knew this was a good sign that I should leave and give Dad some alone time with Maria.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Steve? Clint? We should get going." I smiled since I could tell my Dad was happy. "I'll see you two later." Steve was already in the doorway before I was going to drag Clint out of the room.

"I told her what you wanted me to tell her, sir. But I'll still hold onto what you said." Dad nodded his head slightly and smiled.

"Thank you, Agent Barton. Kendall, I'm proud of you, kiddo."

"Thanks, Dad." I dragged Clint out of the room by the arm and Steve followed us. Peter was still talking with Gambit and Tony had changed out of his suit. Just having Steve around may have brought up what may be the best idea in the history of ideas. I hoped Dad still had them in his locker. "Guys, I'll be right back. Steve, could you come with me for a second?" Clint was the only one, other than Steve, who heard me and he nodded his head. I knew that he would tell Peter and my birth father about my whereabouts.

While walking, Steve was kind enough to ask,

"Is everything okay, Kendall?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just have a favor to ask you. It's not for me but rather it's for my Dad." I picked the lock on my Dad's locker, hoping that it would still lock properly after I was done with it, and saw that I had found what I was looking for. There, right in front of me, sat Dad's vintage set of Captain America trading cards. I grabbed the pen that was there and turned to find that Steve was still there. "Okay, it would mean the world to my Dad if you signed his Captain America trading cards. He spent years trying to find them and collect them all. He thought about putting them in glass cases to preserve them but he never did. He thought keeping them with him would make him feel stronger and give him the motivation to be the agent that he is today. And he is. He's always wanted to thank you and when he heard that you were still alive, he wrote countless speeches on how much you mean to him as a hero. But he usually ripped it up and wrote another one because he found it to be so inadequate with how honored he truly felt to be working with his idol. So, would you sign them for him, Steve?"

"It would be my honor, Kendall." He took the pen and the cards and, on the small table nearby the break room, began to autograph the cards that Dad spent years and years upon collecting. I knew Dad was going to be happy to know that his prized possession was going to be signed by his idol. I looked over and saw that Steve had a nice signature. It wasn't messy or full of squiggles like Dad's signature or like mine. It was legible and nicely printed. He finished signing the last card and returned them to me with a smile on his face, but that's when I stopped him.

"I think it would be better if you hand them to him yourself, Captain. I think my Dad would go crazy at the sight and freak out that his hero signed his cards." Steve and I shared a laugh and I could tell right there and then why Dad had favored Steve Rogers so much. He was polite, kind, a total sweetheart, and he was a war veteran who would do anything to save the ones he cared about.

While we headed back to Dad's recovery room, I saw that Peter began to walk next to me. I knew that he was wondering where I had run off to and that he could trust Steve should something happen to me. Clint was off talking to my birth father about who knows what and Tony was there with him. Dad was sitting up and eating when we got back inside the room. He was glad to not only see me, but he was glad to see both Steve and Peter.

"Am I missing something?" He asked, in a confused manner. "I mean, I'm glad to see the three of you but what are you guys doing back?" I sat on the bed and smiled as Steve walked over to Dad with the cards in hand.

"Dad, I know that you are the biggest fan of Captain America and your dream of meeting him came true. But there was one more dream you had that involved Captain America. Steve?" Dad sat up and was starting to get curious of what I was talking about.

"Sir, I have taken the liberty of signing the Captain America trading cards that you worked so hard to collect. Kendall told me that you've thought about asking me to sign them but held back. And how you considered me to be your hero. So once she told me the story, I knew there was no way I couldn't help your recovery process but to sign those cards." He handed the cards to Dad and I swear, he wanted to cry because he was so touched that I remembered how much those cards meant to him.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers. I can't even begin to find the right words to express my gratitude. But this already says so much for me. Thank you/" Maria had ordered food to be brought into the room for their private date and I leaned over to her and whispered,

"Have fun" and she began to turn a slight shade of red before Steve and I left the room. Peter held my hand and Steve couldn't help but smile at thought of me being happy with another hero. He was there for me after Matt and I broke up as well but he already trusted Peter and he knew that nothing would happen between the two of us.

"So you're going to be leaving for a few days, huh?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but you can still come and visit whenever you want. I'll always have my door open for you, Peter. By the way, you shouldn't be afraid of my birth parents or my Watchmen parents. They're really nice people and they'll love you just as much as I do. I mean, everyone on the team and Dad already trust you with me and they care about you just the same." He ran his fingers through my hair as he pulled the scrunchie I had to keep it in the ponytail. "How did you-"

"Magic, I guess." He let out a sigh. "You really know how to make a guy like me feel like the luckiest man in the world. I'm really glad we're together. I love you." I couldn't help but feel my knees trembling at the words. I know that sounds really girly of me but it was the truth. He had a way of making me feel like this and it's not I was going to start complaining about it right now.

"I love you too," I say before pulling him in for a kiss. "Promise me that you'll visit me or call me while I'm away on vacation?" He nodded his head. I heard someone cough and turned to see that it was Clint. Damn it, why is he the one who had to ruin this moment?! I bet Tony sent him. And I was right.

"I hate to spoil anything mushy and cute going on between you two but Stark sent me to tell you that the quinjet that's taking you and your Dad home is here and ready to go. Kendall, can I have a hug before you go?" I was puzzled by what he said. Nonetheless, I gave him a hug and I knew that he was starting to become my best friend like Tony was. Then again, everyone in the Avengers were my best friends and Peter was my boyfriend. "We'll miss you here, kiddo."

"Why is everyone getting emotional about this? I'll only be gone for a few days, a week maybe."

"It's just... S.H.I.E.L.D won't be the same without you or your Dad. Besides, how are we supposed to handle Patches and his grumpy self when we have to report here while finding Loki and the tesseract?" I didn't think I played a big role in this mission but clearly I did. And so did Dad.

"If it makes you guys feel better, you can keep me posted via email and communications while I'm on break. It'll be like I never really took a break. Plus, Peter said he'll come and visit and when you guys aren't being heroes, you all can come and visit as well. Say, where are my parents? I need to see them before I leave? The same can be said for my Watchmen parents." The minute I brought them up, they appeared. My Watchmen parents were the first to bid their farewells and Dan wrote their address on a piece of paper for me in case I ever needed a place to stay or needed to come and see them. I was glad to meet them after all this time and work with two members of the Watchmen team. They also handed me the present Rorschach had left for me. I wrapped the scarf around my neck and gave them final hugs and kisses. When my birth parents stepped forward, I had tears again but I held back since I knew I would see them again real soon. Charles looked like the kind of guy who would keep his promise if I asked him to give me the opportunity to see my parents again. My birth father held onto me longer as he whispered,

"I want you to have this. While you're gone for a little while, I want you to practice and learn how to control and manipulate your powers. I know that Rand kid is helping you but work on the way that I taught you. Got it, chere?" I nodded my head as he wiped away a teardrop that threatened to fall down my face. "That's my girl. I love you, Kendall." Mom held me and I knew that I would be strong since my birth father stopped me from crying.

"We'll be in touch, Kendall. I promise." She kissed me on my forehead and I smiled before each of the Avengers said their goodbyes. The one who had a tough time saying farewell for now, besides Peter, was Tony. I never thought I would see the day where Anthony Edward Stark would actually try to keep me with the team longer than I should be. I mean, the guy let me stay with him when I needed a place to stay and I was always grateful to him and the rest of the team.

As Dad and I boarded the quinjet home, I looked back at the team and knew that I would return. I waved at them and blew a kiss towards Peter, who turned red before playfully catching it. I promised them that I would help out despite the fact that I was ordered to take care of Dad while away from S.H.I.E.L.D and I was going to keep my word on that.


	12. Chapter 12

**WE'RE ONLY EIGHT CHAPTERS AWAY FROM THE END OF THE FIRST INSTALLMENT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Don't worry; we'll get to some awesome fight scenes soon! If you keep your eyes open, you may be able to find an Easter egg or small hint as to who will be involved in the next installment. Whether or not this will be an ally or villain... it'll be up to you! Then again, I'm not very good at hinting things so you may figure out by the end of this chapter. **

**Chapter 12**

I don't exactly remember when I fell asleep but I awoke the next morning to see that Dad already needed my help. I could see that he was trying to be a brave soldier and try to handle things as if nothing ever happened.

"Need any help there, Dad?" I asked. He turned to look at me and as he did, he dropped a frying pan in the process. I couldn't help but laugh as he panicked to pick up the pan. "Dad, if you want some breakfast, you should have asked me. It's no big deal."

"Kendall, you never really ask for a break and so when I found out Director Fury gave you a break because of me, I thought you should sleep in." I smiled and commended Dad for trying to let me enjoy my break. But when you're a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, there really isn't such a things as a break or vacation. When you're not saving the world, you're most likely trying to cover up any details that the world must never know or isn't ready to know yet. I picked up the pan, walked to the fridge, grabbed a few things, and began to make breakfast for the both of us.

"Don't even think of trying to help me. If I can handle working with a team of superheroes then surely cooking bacon and eggs is nothing. Remember all those times Tony came into the office with a hangover? Or when Thor demanded more Pop Tarts? Or when Clint AND Tony teamed up for those Halloween pranks last year?" Dad couldn't help but laugh and it brought a smile to my face.

"Or when I told you that the bacon is burning?" I freaked out and turned off the stove before anything happened. Luckily, it came out crispy and the eggs were still cooking. I grabbed two plates and began to serve both him and me before sitting at the table with Dad. "First day off and you already miss them, don't you? Especially Peter." My face began to turn red at the thought of him but then I calmed down when I realized he would still see me while I took time off. The others, well that was a different story.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone I said this but I actually miss hearing Tony Stark call me 'Kenny'. Even though I hate it, it's slightly starting to grow on me because of him. Plus, the training sessions with both Steve and Clint are a lot of fun. Especially when Natasha steps in to even the score. Then there were the mini science lessons I would unknowingly get from Bruce Banner until Tony would step in. Shopping for Pop Tarts with Thor or hearing him tell stories about Asgard and what it's like was interesting. And now there's my boyfriend and real parents. Dad, I honestly don't know how I handle all of this." Taking a sip of his coffee, Dad responded,

"It's something you've grown so used to. Once away from all of that, you feel as if you're still there. Like you never really left. It's understandable since I got that way when Director Fury gave me a few weeks off when I first adopted you." We continued to eat breakfast and once it was over, I did the dishes while Dad read the paper. When I finished, I began to wipe the counter and that's when Dad asked, "What are you going to do now?" I looked around and thought of anything I could do for the day.

"Well, I could do the laundry or vacuum the carpets since they look like they need to be cleaned. I know it's not spring yet but I feel like I could do some spring cleaning."

"You never stop working, do you?" I shook my head before tying my hair up into a ponytail. "Well, I guess I could get a few more hours of sleep. If you need anyth-..." He saw the stern look on my face since he knew I was serious about him taking a break. "Never mind, I'll go take a nap now."

I had changed out of my pajamas and dressed in a Doctor Who t-shirt and jeans when I got a text message from Tony. He was complaining about how bored he was and that he wanted my opinion on a few things for the party. Honestly, how big of a party was he planning? I knew I should have trusted Pepper with this job! When I replied, I asked him about her and he gave me the usual response of her being the most awesome girlfriend in the world. Go figure. I told him to email me everything and that if it concerned the party; he should simply ask Pepper, Maria, or Natasha since they three of them know me so well. I shook my head at the thought of Tony scrambling around and trying to plan the perfect party for me. I had secretly told Pepper to make sure that Tony wouldn't get drunk at this party because I didn't want to relive the events that occurred at my Sweet Sixteen bash. At least, Bruce Wayne and Rhodey were there to keep him calm and all that. I sat at my computer and began to check my email and saw that a lot of them were from Tony, Clint, or even Steve. But I assume it was because he was worried about Dad and he asked Tony to teach him how to use the computer and what exactly is the purpose of email. But, upon clicking the refresh button, I discovered that I had received a new email from Tony. It wasn't like the others that he sent me, in the sense that he would just rant to me. No, in this particular email, he only wrote the following:

"Here's a hint as to your birthday present:

Bond

Good Luck figuring that one out while on break, Kenny!"

A million things started to happen simultaneously in my head. This could mean several things but only one came to mind. Anthony Edward Stark was going to give me a chance to meet my hero. As an Agent, there was only one person I looked up to other than my father. Bond, James Bond. Agent 007 was always so cool, he was so suave, and Dad had told me that I had chosen the right guy to admire since Dad also thought he was cool. Second to Steve, of course. This was still a possibility though, because sometimes Tony would like to lead into things and then have something change at the very last minute. While I want to get my hopes up at meeting Mr. Bond, I also had the idea that he would have some sort of show that shows me through the years and it would make Dad cry like a baby. He also might have a show that incorporates my bond with the family I have with the Avengers and this will include Peter, since I remember him taking that photo of him with my birth father. All of these ideas started to rush through my head but only one of them stayed because I really want it to happen. I bet you can already guess which one. Thinking quickly, I decided to email him back since I refused to do so with the last couple of emails he sent me.

"Tony,

You have to do better than that. At least give me a real hint so that I don't sit here almost screaming in both excitement and frustration while trying to not rip my hair out. Seriously, that's not cool! And you know what can happen because I have Pepper's number on speed dial, right? I'll let your imagination handle that." I started laughing like a maniac and it was there that I forgot that Dad had fallen asleep. I calmed myself down and clicked the send button, within a minute I got a reply.

"You wouldn't rat me out to Pepper, now would you? Come on, Kenny! You're my pal! Spare me from sleeping on the couch, I beg of you. Okay, here's another clue as to your present: Your Dad will kill me with his taser if I say anything else."

I shook my head while rolling my eyes at how Tony was pleading to me. He knew that whenever I called Pepper, I meant business. But he still found ways on saving his ass. I dismissed it and then began to clean the place. Starting with the kitchen and then making my way to the living room and then came the bathroom. Mr. Clean and Pine Sol became my allies in this case.

I started cleaning at around 11AM and by the time I was done; it was already 1:30 in the afternoon. It was also the time Dad woke up from his slumber and I greeted him with a smile. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the harshness of the daylight and the fact that the house smelled of Pine Sol. "Hey Dad, had a nice nap?" He nodded his head before slowly making his way to the kitchen. His slippers scratching the floor as I heard him shuffle. "How about we go get something to eat? There's a nice little diner in Manhattan that we could go to." He turned to me, his eyes had well adjusted themselves, and smirked.

"Are you talking about the one right across the street from Stark Towers, otherwise known as Avengers Mansion?" Damn it, he knew of my plan. "You just can't stay away can you, kiddo?" I shook my head. "Well, I'll get dressed and we'll head on our way." I beamed at the thought and then got up to hug him. He let out a small grunt and it was there that I realized that I was hurting him in a way.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay; I know how happy the team makes you. Especially Peter." He put emphasis on the name and I couldn't help but laugh. "Kendall, do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a normal teenager?"

"Why would I want to do that? Obviously my powers already say enough about normalcy. I think it's safe to say that being normal is overrated and boring. I mean, I don't know what I would be doing if I weren't working for S.H.I.E.L.D or with the Avengers, kicking ass and taking names. Saving the world and then pursuing a nice relationship with a superhero named Spider-Man. If I ever got the chance to be normal, I wouldn't take it no matter what." Dad patted me on the back and smiled, he knew that I was committed to my life as an Agent.

...

Alarms started to go off in a red alert fashion and everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D were scrambling around to see what was happening. Fury watched the monitors as a swarm of alien beings began to come from the sky and attack New York City. He knew this would mean that the Avengers would be needed, but this would also mean he'd have to call Kendall in and join the team. The only question on his mind now was... Is she ready? He was prepared to call Dr. Strange and ask him of her progress, in terms of how she was handling her newfound powers. He had witnessed the moment in which Gambit had shown her how to control it with a single move. A single card trick was all that it took for him to realize, ready or not, Kendall had to be sent in. Should something happen, the rest of the team were there to step in and save her and the rest of the world. This was something that he knew they would be able to handle. He had trust and faith in his team, even if no one else did. A few buildings had fallen and this was it. That was the signal he needed to call in his team and tell them what they had to do.

"Avengers Assemble!" He yelled and in an instant, the team had all come together in the main conference room. Fury pulled up live news coverage of the disaster they would have to face. "Avengers, we are at war. Clearly we weren't able to track down and obtain the tesseract so Loki has unleashed his army. It's up to you now to stop them and Loki, meanwhile we also have to find a way to close the portal before anything gets out that could cause this to be more catastrophic than it already is."

"But what about Agent Coulson, sir?" Tony said, wondering about his favorite S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Peter was in the room and Tony looked at him briefly to see his eyes twinkle at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Agent Coulson will join you in battle soon. But for right now, you all must get out there and fix this mess before it gets worse. Is that understood?" They all nodded their heads at the same time and they were dismissed to suit up and head to the scene of action. Before Peter left the room, Fury had pulled him aside. "Mr. Parker, I'd like a word with you." Peter was confused as to why he was singled out. "As a request by both Gambit and Stephen Strange, I need you to hand these to Agent Coulson when you find her in the battle. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Peter took what Fury wanted him to take and ran off to change into his Spider-Man costume. Fury knew that what he was doing was the right thing to do. The other directors had called his motives insane and have said that he should not proceed with it, but he ignored and refused to acknowledge their ideas because they were stupid ass ideas.

...

We had taken our seats in the diner when out of nowhere I see that aliens were falling from the sky and attacking the city. They were flying around on their alien aircrafts and then I could see that they came here to destroy us and they had to be stopped. This must have been part of Loki's plan when he got a hold on the tesseract. This is why Dad was almost killed, because he was doing his job in protecting the one thing we had to protect the world. I started to get angry and then the feeling of a burning surge started to rise within me. I knew this meant that I was going to unleash some of my powers but I had to control myself so that I wouldn't cause any collateral damage here. I looked at Dad with a serious look on my face and he knew that I would eventually have to be called in to help the team, despite the fact that I was already on leave to take care of my father. There was only one person who could get Dad to safety while the rest of us were out here fighting. I had to call her and see if she could get here soon and get him out of here before he got hurt again. I heard Pepper's voice answer the phone as I called her,

"Kendall? Kendall, what's wrong?" I remained calm and closed my eyes to stop the surge as I answered her.

"Pepper, I need you to do me a hug favor. I need you to get my Dad to safety because I can't have him here while these things are attacking the city. He could get hurt and I don't want his blood on my hands or anyone else's. Can you do that for me, Pepper?" I could hear her gasp on the other side of the phone. "Things are going to get really bad here and it might even be dangerous for you to be here as well, but I need you and Dad to be safe until further notice." I glanced at him quickly to see that he was going to fight back and say that he was going to help. "Dad," I began, covering the phone, "You even think of trying to get into this fight, God help me that I won't drag you out of here myself." There was a pause in between us and my phone conversation with Pepper. "Pepper, are you still there?"

"Yes. And I'll be there with a jet in ten minutes. You're at the diner across the street from the mansion, right?"  
"Yeah, thank you so much, Pepper. This means a lot to me." I hung up the phone and Dad looked at me with a sad look on his face. "Dad, please don't look at me that way. I want you to fight alongside me and the rest of the team-"

"Then let me. This is nothing to what I've gotten before, Kendall. I want to be there in case something happens to you and help you guys save the world." Tears were forming in my eyes and I knew that while Dad was strong enough to handle anything, this was just one fight he had to sit out of. He was always the one who was protective of me, now it was my turn to be protective of him.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry, but I can't let you be a part of this. I can't risk you getting hurt in the process, even if I know how badass you are."

"Kendall..."

"Dad, please. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Right in the nick of time, my phone went off. "Yes, Director Fury? I'm on my way." I hung up the phone, knowing that Fury needed me to join them. But what I didn't know was that I was going to be greeted by my boyfriend in disguise beforehand. A small boy looked up and yelled,

"Look, its Spider-Man!" I looked up and saw him come down to earth and that's when I figured Peter was going to being me into the heart of battle and to where the rest of our team were. I kept a straight face while at the same time I struggled with keeping it because my boyfriend in his superhero outfit. Just like when he first told me that he loved me, I had to ask him again.

"Who are you? Under that mask, who are you really?" I could hear a small chuckle come from underneath the mask and then that's when I saw him place his hands by his hips and say,

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, miss." I smiled and I could tell that he was too. Dad stood up and let out a small cough. "Oh! Would everyone please leave the premises in an orderly fashion? I need everyone to-" He didn't have to tell everyone what was going on. People were scrambling out the door to find a way to be safe during this alien invasion. Meanwhile I turned to look back at Dad and he still gave me the sad look on his face, like he wanted to risk his own life helping me save the world. Who was I to deny him the one thing he had been doing for such a long time? I let out a heavy sigh before speaking to him.

"Dad, if you really insist on doing this. I can't guarantee that the two of us won't get hurt or that Fury will tear us to shreds once he finds out that you want in on this." With a slight wince showing in his eyes, I saw Dad stand up and arm himself with a gun. He truly was ready for anything.

"It's okay, Kendall. You know as well as I do that I can handle this. Injured or not, I'll still fight alongside you and the rest of the team." I wanted to cry, I really did. But for the sake of being brave and getting into the fighting mood, I held back the tears. I grabbed the gun I kept in the holster that was wrapped around my leg on the inside of my jeans. "Where on earth did you get that gun?" I smiled before saying,

"I learned from the best. Now, we have to find a way to get to the rest of the team and help them out before anything serious happens. I need to know that the rest of them are okay." We headed out of the joint and Dad found the car, still in working condition and as if nothing ever happened to it.

"You guys go on, I'll meet you there. I have a feeling I know where they're going to be. And Kendall, tell Miss Potts that I won't need any transportation services." I nodded my head. "Peter? Keep her safe." Peter nodded his head as well. He drove away and that's when I felt Peter's arm slowly enwrap itself around my waist. I didn't need to be told that he was going to take to the skies while Dad took to the ground.

And so we flew into the air and searched for our teammates. Eventually landing on a rooftop, but looking to see that we weren't alone. I saw some of the aliens that were making their presence known to the world charging towards us and I saw Peter begin to fight them off. Drawing my gun, I began to pull the trigger and eliminate some of the targets. One by one, they fell to the ground like the domino effect. I thought I would be running out of bullets and resort to good old fashioned hand-to-hand combat but then I saw that Peter stopped fighting for a moment to give me something.

"Fury wanted me to give these to you. He said that Gambit and Dr. Strange requested that you take these and use them. Dude, this is going to be awesome. I get to see my girlfriend use her powers and be even more of a badass." He was acting as if he had just won a pair of tickets to Comic Con and that he would also get a chance to meet some hot actress from a sci-fi series. Like Karen Gillan from Doctor Who, because he did think of me as if I were the Amy to his Rory. Still I smiled at the thought of how happy it was making him to see me use my powers. I placed my gun back into the holster and started to channel the energy that I was taught to control. Suddenly, I open my eyes to see that one of the cards was glowing and so this gave me a chance to start having some real fun. Then I remembered that I had to call Pepper and tell her that Dad didn't need a ride but rather he was going to need some backup and that she should get the police force here. Sometimes, I'd like to think that there is nothing in the world that can stop my Dad from fighting the good fight. I

I called Pepper again, telling her the situation and she understood, saying that's he was going to send in some backup if she could get a hold of the NYC police department. I hoped that she could, because the way it was looking meant that we would need every team we could get in contact with. But then a voice broke my train of thought and I knew that it wasn't Peter since he was still fighting off some of the aliens left standing.

"Kendall!" I turned my head to see Clint Barton with his bow and quiver at the ready. His face was bit bloody from fighting and he was breathing as if he were out of breath and had been running for miles. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to come and help us out later on."

"Oh, it's nice to see you too, Clint. Besides, what kind of a party would it be if I weren't there to help you guys liven things up a bit? Plus you can't really stop my Dad from wanting to be a part of this so I had no other choice but to let him join this fight. Where's everyone else? Are they all okay?"

"Yeah, I got word that Steve is working with the police team to evacuate any civilian who is left trapped or stuck here. Tasha is also with him; Stark is trying to see if he can find out what is going on with how these things are coming into our world."

"What about Bruce?"

"We haven't received any word on Banner's whereabouts but I'm sure he's just fine. Thor is trying to find Loki in all of this mess. What about you and your boyfriend over there?"

"Like I told you, we came here as reinforcement and the backup. Fury sent Peter to find me and here I am now." Clint was about to speak but then he fired an arrow at another alien as it was about to attack me from behind. "You always had a good eye, Clint." He smiled at me and I could tell that he needed someone to say something cheesy like that. I mean, we're fighting to save the world here. He handed me a small ear piece to wear so that I would stay in touch with everyone while we were apart so that if something happened, we would be notified. Peter explained that he also got one so I didn't have to worry about him being left out of the group.

Running a hand through my hair, I knew that this wasn't going to be an easy fight. I also realized that I had to change into my S.H.I.E.L.D uniform for the sake of keeping my cover and not fighting in civilian clothing. That's when I heard a female voice say my name and I automatically knew it was Natasha.

"I think you'll need this, Agent." She held my uniform I hand but it wasn't like the one I had grown accustomed to wearing. It was different, very stealthy and had a catlike appearance. "Stark said that he modified it with Dr. Strange's help so that it could incorporate your powers." There were reasons why I loved both of them, this was one of them.

"Thanks, Tasha", I said, giving her a hug before running to go change into it. I had Peter help me find a place to change into my uniform and he would stop anyone from attacking us should they try to put up a fight. I could hear the sound of web slinging from outside the empty bathroom stall at a local diner that was a few streets down from the place where Dad and I were having lunch. When I finally emerged, I heard Peter slightly whistle at me and I lightly punched him in the arm which made the two of us laugh.

Things were about to get very serious and I knew that this was the time where we would have to put aside all of our emotions and do what we needed to do in order to save the world. Something tells me that this fight is just getting started...


	13. Chapter 13

**So if you haven't figured it out last chapter, the next installment in the Parachute saga will be my own rendition of Skyfall. I want to see how Kendall would handle working with her idol, James Bond himself, as a temporary MI6 Agent. Meanwhile there is a reason why Silva is targeting her in the story. (Not this one of course, but in the sequel) Basically, I get to have fun writing this because Skyfall was such an amazing film. And since the semester is over for Winter Break, I get to have a lot of extra time writing this story and possibly the sequel. YAY! *happy dance* Just as a heads up, I will be working on a story for Game of Thrones since it's such an amazing show/books and I need to write a story for it! Now, here's Chapter 13!**

I watched the world being engulfed in chaos as the aliens kept on coming and attacking the city. More and more collateral damage was being done and I watched fire begin to swallow the city as well. This fight with Loki and his army was just getting started.

"Kendall?!" I heard Steve yell as he began to fight some of the alien menace. I could hear screaming coming from a bank and knew that he and I were going to work together to save the civilians trapped inside. Taking some of the cards out from the deck that Peter gave me, I began to concentrate at channeling the energy the way Gambit had taught me. Within minutes, I could see the red glow and started to throw the cards near the aliens as they exploded and killed them.

"You get them out of there while I take care of making sure that nothing gets in or out. Clear?" Steve nodded his head as he took in how serious I was behaving.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied and it put a smile on my face at how even in the face of danger, Steve Rogers was still able to keep that sweet and good-natured personality of his.

"Right, let's do this." I muttered to myself. I was fighting off the invaders who tried to get inside the building and I could hear punches being thrown inside the building. Whether it was Steve giving them or not, I didn't know but hoped it was him. At one point, I could see that Thor was on top of the Empire State Building unleashing his power of Thunder onto the invaders. Clint and Natasha were working together as there was a bus full of trapped civilians. Peter stood by my side as the two of us worked to make sure that nothing could get in while Steve was fighting inside the bank.

"Kendall, look out!" I heard Peter yell as I put my hands up into the air and saw that as a car was just about ready to hit me, it stopped. It were as if I had been the one who had stopped it and within the blink of an eye, it fell to its side. This must have been the other power I had gained from my birth parents. I was able to manipulate the vehicle in a way so that it didn't hit me or Peter, who looked at me with wide eyes. "Kendall... your eyes."

"What about them, Peter?"

"They're yellow! Can you actually control that or what?" I blinked once and then saw that he smiled, Judging by the look on his face, I must have made my eyes go back to their regular color. "That's better. Wait a second... since when can you do that?!"

"I don't know! It must have been another power that I got from my birth parents that I probably just unlocked. These things are still new to me." I shook my head for a moment and then continued to work with Peter until we saw that Steve was shot out of the building, landing onto a car and his mask was torn off. I wanted to freak out because he was exposing his identity but then again... not that many people knew who Captain America really was. Still, I found what was left of his mask and ran over to him as he got up. Covered in bruises, he slowly stood up and groaned in pain. "Steve, what happened?!" He looked at me and saw the concern that I had, knowing that I cared about each and every single one of them.

"There was an explosion. One of them used some type of explosive while I was still fighting but luckily," He turned and we could see the civilians heading out, running away from the scene, "no one got hurt." He took the mask and put it back on as we continued to fight. This time, we were starting to look for the others and plan a way to take them down once and for all.

"At least you're still standing, Steve."

We reunited with the rest of the team, all except for both Tony and Bruce. I was worried about both of them but then I saw a familiar face coming to join us. Dad approached our group which made the rest of the team worried about him. "Look, before the rest of you go nuts because he isn't resting... I tried. You all know how my Dad doesn't rest when evil is out there trying to take over this world. Let him help us, even in his state. But can anyone tell me where the hell are Bruce and Tony?" Just as I was going to get an answer, it showed up on a broken down motorcycle with half shredded clothing. Bruce Banner got off his motorcycle and there was a guilty look on his face as if he didn't mean to just disappear from the rest of the group.

"So... this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," said Natasha which made Bruce smile slightly.

"Sorry" was all he said as a response.

"No... we could... use a little worse." I knew that she was hinting at him to turn into The Hulk but what I didn't know was if he was willing to do it or not since Bruce never liked to use his powers unless it naturally happened by accident or by force. This was one time where we needed the other guy to save the day. Steve looked towards the sky as if he could see Tony right there. Of course, he wasn't flying circles around us but I knew that eventually our favorite genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was going to join us soon.

"Stark, we've got him." Steve said into his communicator. I looked at Peter with a confused look on my face. He had been silent since we worked together with Steve to save the civilians from the aliens who trapped them in the bank. But when I looked at him, I knew that I could see the confused look on his face as well despite the fact that he was still in costume.

"Banner?" I heard Tony's voice say through the communicator. I was starting to get mad. Tony would talk to Steve like they were gossiping about everything meanwhile he sent me emails while I was gone and doesn't say a single word to me now?

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you." It was there that we saw Tony fly by in his Iron Man suit with what looked like a space whale robot thing following close behind him, destroying a few buildings as he flew by as well. My eyes went wide at the sight and I knew that this wasn't going to be good. I felt Peter's hand grab my own and I looked at him briefly, knowing that this was it. This was the ultimate fight.

"I... I don't see how that's a party", Natasha said and I agreed with her. Although, ever since I met Tony, I knew something like this would go down because he was always so reckless. And of course I figured that Tony would have the right mind to say something really cheesy and stupid like that because he's Tony Stark. Why wouldn't he? Thor stood ready with his hammer, Peter had his fingers on his web shooters, Steve's fist wound up tighter on his shield, Natasha, Clint, and I all stood ready with our own weaponry. Natasha with her gun, Clint with his bow and quiver, and me with both my powers and gun. Dad found it to be the right time to reload his own gun and lock it before taking in the scene. Bruce started walking towards whatever type of aircraft that thing was and that's when Steve, in a concerned way, spoke.

"Dr. Banner…. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." With a smirk on his face, Bruce turned his head slightly and responded.

"That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry." I watched as Bruce began to change and turn into the Hulk. There have been only a few times where I was able to see him do this but most of those times were because he was forced to, not like this time where he chose to do this. The Hulk looked upon the alien spaceship and took the time to punch it right in the face of it and slowly, the spacecraft began to pile up behind itself as Tony flew by,

"Hold on!" I heard him yell as he shot two rocket blasters that destroyed the aircraft. The explosion was so intense that Peter wrapped his arms around me and pulled me aside where we took cover behind an abandoned car with Dad, while everyone else found their own way to escape the aftermath of the explosion. When we all got back together, I could see that Steve was ready with another plan of attack and now was a good time to reveal it.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." He paused to see that Clint was going to need a ride from Tony in order to get to the rooftops and do as he was told.

"Want to give me a lift?" Clint said, as he turned to Tony with a smirk on his face.

"Right, better clench up, Legolas." He grabbed Clint by his quiver and shot up towards the sky to get their job done. I watched for a brief moment to see how far Tony had pulled them up into the sky, only to have Dad nudge me in the side once I saw that Clint made it to the roof.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor started to use his hammer to fly up into the sky as he gave a nod to Steve on what he was supposed to do. So far, this plan sounded like it was going to work if everyone did their part. But I still had questions as to what was really going on and how did these creatures get here. Then it hit me. Tony sent me an email once that said Dr. Erik Selvig had been taken hostage by Loki and brainwashed to create a portal that used the tesseract's energy to bring his army here. Now it was all starting really make sense. We had to find a way to close the portal before anything worse gets through and cause more destruction. Steve turned towards Natasha, Peter, Dad, and I before speaking again. "You, Kendall, Spider-Man, Agent Coulson, and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk?" I had forgotten how big the Hulk really was and this guy was like a behemoth when he standing next to both Steve and I. He was growling just a second ago but once Steve addressed him, instantly he turned his head and looked at both Steve and I. "Smash" was all that he said before the Hulk actually grinned and took off to fight. Steve also knew that we would need backup and saw that there was a police officer giving out orders just like he had to our team. Without a single hesitation, he walked up to the officer and began to speak again. "You need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. But you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." The police officer gave him a disgruntled look and in an angry tone, answered.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" I looked over at Dad who was ready to defend his idol from this rude officer but then I saw that Steve had fought off another one of Loki's minions and saved the officer's life from those aliens to which with wide eyes, the officer looked at him. "I need men in those buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets. We're going to set up a perimeter all the way down 39th Street." I couldn't help but laugh quietly at how Steve was able to win over the officer just by saving his life in an instant moment like that. Natasha looked up at the sky and then back at Cap.

"I'm gonna' need a boost." Peter, Dad, Steve, and I looked at her like she was insane but I figured out what she was going to do. She was going to hijack one of the alien aircrafts that was piloted by a single alien and then try to stop the portal from unleashing anything else. Very clever on her part. Out of all us, Steve had the most strength so he could do it easily.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked, unsure of his own actions or what was going to happen next. She nodded her head, briefly looking at her next potential target.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun." Steve held his shield with a strong grip and we watched as Natasha jumped and caught onto an alien aircraft. Peter got the same idea but then I realized something was happening since Dad looked like he was running out of ammunition. I pulled Peter in for one last kiss before he went off to fight and I stayed behind to help both Steve and Dad. With one shot of his web, he flew into the sky and joined Natasha.

"I thought you would be fighting alongside with your boyfriend?" Steve asked, puzzled by my decision.

"As much as I love Peter, family comes first and that means no one gets left behind." My eyes went wide as I saw an alien blast some type of shot in Dad's direction, thinking quickly, I used a nearby trash can lid to block the attack. It gave me the right amount of time for me to throw it at the enemy and then use my powers to defeat it. Dad looked at me with wide eyes and gave me the same look Peter gave me before when my eyes had changed color. I smiled at him before continuing to fight. Dad looked at Steve who also shared in the confused look.

"Kendall..."

"I know, Dad. This happened before." I ran towards a wall and jumped off of it in an attempt to kick an alien in the face while punching another. Turning my head slightly, I saw Dad fighting alongside Steve and a small smile came onto my face. Of all the times that Dad had wished that he would fight alongside his hero, this would be the perfect time to do so. Thor came down to help us fight, seeing as how we were slowly beginning to get outnumbered.

"Lady Kendall, I would have thought that you would handle combat with the Man of Spiders?" Thor asked, giving me the same puzzled face that Steve gave earlier. Is hook my head before hearing a familiar voice speak into the headpiece we all wore.

"Hey, Kenny, did you miss me?"

"Anthony Edward Stark, you are lucky that I'm fighting on the ground and you are fighting by air. I would have seriously kicked your ass if you were. In fact, where the hell are you?" I looked up and searched the skies for a sight of Tony Stark but then remembered that he was supposed to be fighting through the air which is why he was probably talking to me through the ear piece. I let out a sigh before talking again. "Tony, just promise me you won't do anything stupid okay?" I heard him laugh before replying.

"Come on, Kenny, it's me we're talking about. We are talking about me, right?"

"Yeah, Tony. Look, I know how you are but for Pepper's sake, don't do anything stupid." Just before Tony was going to answer me, I heard another voice speak.

"Guys, I'm going to need backup here!" It was Clint. Damn, what the hell did he do now?! Everyone else was busy and I knew that he would need my help the most.

"Clint, where are you?!" I knew that Natasha would be at his aid right away but even she was nowhere in sight. He answered me and I began to run to his location, fighting and taking down aliens in my path. I wanted Peter to be here with me, but he had his own job to do as a hero as well.

"Kendall, where are you?" I heard Clint's voice say, breaking my train of thought. I shook my head and knew that I also had a job to do as an Agent.

"I'm on my way, Clint."


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we are in Chapter 14, guys! I feel like I'm talking to myself when I write these Author's Notes, but it's cool. So, last chapter, we begin to see that Kendall is struggling with balancing her love life with her regular life. Don't worry, she'll handle this. I know she can. Anyways, remember how I said that I was going to work on a Game of Thrones story? Well, I lied. I started writing a Great Gatsby story since I'm madly in love with the upcoming film adaptation and I've loved the book since Sophomore year in High School. And, truthfully, I'll also be writing another SPN story but it will be for a friend of mine who is now in love with Supernatural. Or maybe a story for Arrow since last time I checked, John Barrowman was playing the bad guy and that story may become a crossover with the Justice League and Static Shock. While I'm using my time away from College to write all these stories, enjoy Chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14:**

Making my way to yet another rooftop, I noticed that Clint was putting up a fight with an alien. I picked out a card from the deck Peter gave me and made sure that, when I threw it, it would land underneath the alien's foot. I held the card for a moment and concentrated before seeing that it started glowing. I was already getting the hang of it. Aiming carefully, I slid the card to where I saw that it did indeed land underneath his foot. Clint only had moments before the card exploded.

"Clint, back off." He looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Trust me." I said, pointing to the alien's feet. His eyes went wide for a moment before he took a few steps back. He took an arrow from his quiver and shot it, signaling to me to run towards him. We watched as the alien was destroyed before jumping off the roof to land into the window across the building. I held onto Clint for dear life and shielded my face to minimize the damage done.

When we fell through the window from the building across the street, I could hear Clint groan in pain as I saw that he was covered in glass and had a few cuts. I knew that I had to work fast and get him out of harm's way before anything else happened. But as I tried to get up, I felt a stinging and rising pain that made me scream. I looked down to see a big shard of glass had found its way into my left thigh and I pulled it out without hesitation. This caused me to scream with more pain in my voice than before. I was used to getting bruises and cuts but none so serious as this. I could already tell that there was a small pool of blood beginning to form underneath me and my vision was already getting hazy. Shit, this wasn't good.

"Kendall!" I heard Clint say as he knelt down next to me. It seems he had more strength than I did. "I need backup here on the double, can anyone copy? Agent Coulson is severely injured. Anyone copy?"

"I'm on my way!" I heard Peter say and this made me glad to know that my boyfriend was coming to my rescue. But then two other voices spoke on the earpiece.

"KENNY'S HURT?! WHO DID THIS TO HER? I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THEY GET WHAT'S COMING TO THEM AND-"  
"Tony, I'll be fine!" I yelled. I never liked it when the team was worried about me when they had a job to do. I shook my head, trying to regain composure but it was no use. I was getting dizzier and weaker by the moment.

"Kendall, where are you?" I heard Dad ask. This definitely wasn't good since he was using his authoritative voice. Everyone in the team knew that when he did that, shit was going to go down.

"Dad?! I'm on the 12th floor of the building on West 42nd street and Lexington Avenue. The one that says something like-"  
"You're in the Chrysler building. If Peter doesn't get there in the next five minutes, I'll be heading there, got it?" Even if he couldn't see me at the moment, I nodded my head.

"Got it," was all I said before another crashing sound was heard. I was ready to fight, even in the state I was in. But then my mood lightened a bit when I saw Spider-Man standing before me. "Spider-Man!" I jumped to my feet and tried to run towards Peter but then the sharp pain in my left thigh began to seep into the rest of my body, causing me to stumble. He caught me in his arms and held me there for a moment. It felt nice to know that my boyfriend was holding me despite the fact that he was in his superhero costume.

"Take care of her, Spidey. Stark and Coulson will kill you if something worse happens." He nodded his head before picking me up bridal style. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I looked back at Clint.

"What about you, Clint?" The archer smiled at me before turning away to run.

"Don't worry about me, Kendall. I'll join the rest of the team again soon. I'm going to make sure there are no more civilians in harm's way. Now get going before things get worse." I looked at Peter, who nodded his head, before jumping out of the window with me alongside him. With one shot of his web, we took off to the skies.

"This is fun, huh?" I could tell that Peter was trying to make things better for me, on account of how much pain I was in and how things were starting to get better thanks to the team. But Loki was still out there, trying to unleash more of his minions onto the world through the portal. I thought about Fury having a plan for that and, how Tony and Bruce might have figured out a way to close the portal while I was temporarily away from The Avengers. If we could just get Loki away from that scepter of his, then maybe we just may have a shot a closing that portal and saving the world. How we were going to do that was another question on my mind. That was until someone attacked us and caused Peter to ultimately make sure that we were near somewhere safe before finding out who attacked us. Was it Loki? Or could it have been another invader? I held onto Peter as we landed on another rooftop. And there, standing right before us, was Loki with the scepter in hand. I eyed the scepter carefully, although the glow coming from it was slowly putting me into a trance.

"We finally have a chance to meet, Kendall." Loki said. Wait, how the hell did he know my name?! "I've been told you are quite the assassin. And I've also been told that you have unlocked abilities one could only dream of having. Tell, how does it feel to know that I may be the one who kills one such as you?" I looked over to see that Peter had been struggling to get up, Loki took notice of this and smiled. "Before you answer, think of your lover. The one you all call Spider-Man. It would be ashamed it he died before you did, now would it?" Slowly, I got up thanks to the help of a rusty pipe that was next to me. I was slightly wincing in pain as it rushed through me again but I had to save Peter and get that scepter out of Loki's grasp one way or another.

"You think you're so cool and evil at the same time?" Peter began to say. "Well, you're not. If you ask me, you're more like a diva who is taking his anger out on the world because he's having a bad hair day. If you had planned this out carefully, you would have taken out Thor first so that your brother wouldn't get in the way, then you would have set out to destroy us." Loki started to get angry at him for what he was saying, probably because it was true.

"You'd be wise if you watched the things you say, Spider-Man, unless you want to watch your lover die before your very eyes."

"And another thing, "Peter began, not caring that Loki was threatening him. "What's with that army of yours? If you were really powerful, you would have taken us on without their help. Shows how powerful you are now, huh?" I caught on to what Peter was doing and it made me smile and bite my tongue in order to hold back a laugh. He was creating a diversion so that I would have enough time to take the scepter away from Loki and then the two of us could make a quick getaway. Slowly, I grabbed what was the last card in my deck and saw that it was my birth father's favorite. The Queen of Hearts. I gently pressed my lips onto the card and prayed that this would work.

I concentrated and quickly opened my eyes to see that the card was glowing, taking my chances with it, I then aimed it so that what occurred with the alien would occur with Loki as well. I think he caught on because he caught the card with his foot, and then knelt down to pick up the card. Once he did, I panicked and the card exploded, causing him to fall back and drop the scepter which left it wide open. I ran to it even though I was in so much pain and grabbed it before he grabbed a fistful of my hair.

"You wretched girl!" I screamed for a minute but held a strong grip on the scepter. "I should have disposed of you when I had the chance." I heard the sound of Peter's web shooters go off and Loki backed off when I noticed that Peter had shot webbing towards his eyes.

"Kendall, come on!" I heard him say and I began to run. I stood on the edge with him and held onto him as we were about to jump off the building. "Ready?"

"Let's do this." I said, holding the scepter and holding onto Peter. With one leap, we jumped off the building and Peter shot a web so that it would hit the side of one of the buildings, stabilizing a tight grip. Flying with him this time around made me cautious since I kept an eye out for any other type of danger or if Loki would try to come after us. But he didn't which was really weird but it didn't matter until we reunited with the rest of the team, which included both Clint and Tony. The minute we landed, I held onto Peter since I was still in pain. Dad rushed to my side and saw that my leg was still bleeding and did first aid on the spot. He took off his tie and wrapped it around my leg to stop the bleeding so that I wouldn't die of massive blood loss. Tony saw that I was okay for now and rushed towards me, the metal of the suit clunking with his every step.

"Kenny, thank God you're okay!" He pulled me in for a bone-crunching hug and I let out a gasp since the pain was still there. I could almost hear my spine snapping in half which wasn't a good thing. "I would have killed the son of a bitch who did this to you. Was it Loki? Please tell me it was him so that I could have a good excuse as to why I should pulverize him." He paused to rub his face against my own and in a whisper, I said,

"Tony, I can't breathe!"

"Stark, let her go, you're crushing her." Steve said in my defense. When he let me go, I caught my breath and showed the team that I had gotten a hold of Loki's scepter. I handed it to Dad before Tony began to speak again.

"I'm just glad to know that you're okay." Both Dad and Tony turned towards Peter and I could tell that he was already getting nervous once again. I carefully nudged him in the side and he lifted his mask so that only his nose and lips were exposed. Gently, Peter placed his lips on my forehead and I felt safe. "Seriously, if someone ever hurts you like this, I'll kill them."

"Do my ears deceive me or is Tony Stark being really caring and protective of me right now?" Everyone looked at him with a smirk and he just stood there for once in his life without a comeback. I quietly laughed about this until he said,

"Well, I could just cancel your party right now without giving it a second thought." Instead of protesting, due to knowing the detail that he probably had Pepper do a lot of the planning for him, I walked up to Tony and pulled him in for a hug. "Are you hugging me because you actually want me to cancel your party or because I'm just that awesome?"

"For once, I'm going to say that I'm hugging you because you are just that awesome and it makes me happy to know that you're protective of me."

"I'll always protect you, Kenny." I heard Tony whisper, trying not to let anyone but me hear what he was saying. Dad let out a small cough and I stood next to Peter who helped me maintain my balance again.

"Good job, kiddo." I heard Dad say before giving me a hug. I looked towards the rest of the team and they all smiled at me. Thor was the only one missing from the scene and I could tell that he was probably kicking Loki's ass for everything he had done or almost could have done. But that's when we all knew that we had to close the portal. Natasha volunteered to be the one to close the portal and Tony was the one who was going to give her a ride to the tower where Selvig was waiting for help.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Dad placed his gun back into his back pocket and I held onto Peter to keep my balance steady.

"Well, it's obvious that the first thing we do is get you the medical attention that you need. We can't have you bleeding all over the place, Kendall." Just as I was about to go along with this plan, we get word on something I never thought was possible.

"Avengers, we have another situation. A nuclear missile is headed straight to New York City and we need to stop it before it reaches the city." In that instant, we all looked at each other knowing that Fury had a point. Tony looked up at the sky for a brief second before taking off towards the sky.

"Tony!" I yelled, knowing that he would be the one that would do this. He would sacrifice himself to save our lives and I didn't want to let him do this since I cared about Tony as if he were the big brother I would gladly take a bullet for despite the fact that he got on my nerves half of the times. "Tony!" I called out again, only this time it was a little louder than before. He didn't turn back as he was already gone and after the missile. I let my hair fall down so that it would cover the silent tears that were welling up in my eyes, eventually making their way down my face. I let go of Peter for a moment and no one else said anything since they could already tell. I stood where Tony stood just minutes ago and fell to my knees. I smashed my fists into the ground and began to yell. "Damn it, Anthony! Why are you so damn stubborn all the time?! If you go after this missile, you'll not only hurt yourself in the process but you'll also be hurting me." I stopped to think what I would tell him next and then my words began to pour out with tears following close behind, "And if you're hearing this right now? Once you get back here, you will be dealing with a serious ass kicking coming from me! Do you hear me, Anthony Edward Stark?! One more thing..." I decided to tell Tony the one thing that I knew would make him happy. "I like it when you call me Kenny. Even if I tell you that I hate it when you call me by that name, I lied. No one else would ever be allowed to call me Kenny but you and I'm sorry for yelling at you about it all those times I did. Tony... you have to come back. If not for me, then do it for Pepper." I caught my breath since I was sobbing in between my words and I could feel the rest of team's eyes on me. "Tony, I know I don't say it enough to you but there's one more thing I have to tell you. No matter how much you annoy or bug me, I'll always love you like the annoying big brother you are to me." I took off my ear piece and threw it beside me, cleaning up my face as I wiped away the leftover tears. Now it was up to Tony to stop the missile attack and to make it back to the team alive.

I was scared again. Scared for Tony mostly because I wouldn't know what I would do without him. Like I said, he was the annoying older brother I cared about that I would gladly give my life for. If I lost him, I would not only be losing a family member... I'd lose my best friend. I held onto the one thing he had told me that made me bite my own tongue over how much it meant the world for me to hear.

"I'll always protect you, Kenny."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15, guys! Okay, so technically the story will have about 18 chapters with the 19th chapter being an Epilogue and the 20th being an Author's note that will explain the Skyfall rendition/sequel I'll be writing. Just as a heads up, I was listening to Howard Shore's "The Bridge of Khazad Dum" while writing the first half of this chapter so it would be highly recommended if you guys listened to the song while reading the first half of this chapter. Plus, I love it since its from the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, part 1 of my favorite trilogy of all time. I'm on a LOTR kick right now and that will never go away, so you can expect some random LOTR/Hobbit stories in the near future. Anyways, here we go with Chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15:**

I was crying, but hiding it from the rest of the team. I started screaming to relieve myself of the pain that had come with the possibility of losing my best friend Tony Stark.

"Kendall," I heard Peter say, try to calm me down. I could tell that Dad was holding back, knowing that it was useless at trying to do so. I bet he was thinking this was like how I felt when I broke up with Matt Murdock all that time ago. Only this was worse since I cared about Tony to the point where it would be the end of the world if I lost him.

"Son, just don't." Steve said in response.

"Give her a moment," Clint said, backing him up. I could feel Dad's hand on my back and I looked up to see him standing there before me with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Kendall, it's okay." He wiped away the stray tears from my cheeks and I held onto him. I could tell that Peter wanted me to hold onto him but right now I needed my Dad to be there for me.

"My leg still hurts." He picked me up and I could feel the stares of the rest of the team.

"I'm going to take Kendall back and make sure she gets the medical attention that she needs. The rest of you will notify me when something occurs or if there are any new developments. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." They all said in unison. Peter insisted on going with us but Dad told him that this was one time where he needed to stay behind with the rest of the team and makes sure nothing else happened. Although I could tell he was upset about it, he knew that he also had duties to uphold as a superhero and agreed to do so.

"Barton, I will need you to help me escort Kendall back." Clint nodded his head and followed us close behind. While Dad held onto me, I held a hand out towards Clint and he grabbed it quickly to press his lips onto it gently. He knew I was hurting.

When we made it back to the Mansion, I wanted to scream in protest since it was Tony's home and he wasn't there at the moment. But I knew that if I tried, nothing good would come out of it. I would have to simply suck it up and deal with it until I get the final word that told me whether or not my best friend was coming back home. Dad and Clint would keep me company until then and I would hope that Pepper would be there since I needed a mother figure in my life right now since my birth parents went back to the Xavier Institute. They were part of the X-Men after all and I couldn't keep them away from their teammates. I heard that Stephen and Danny went to work with the West Coast Avengers but they would return soon for the party, if the party was going to go as scheduled. Dad laid me down on a bed in the infirmary and I saw him and Clint leave the room for a minute, hearing Dad say,

"Watch her until I get back. I need to go find Bruce, and if he's still transformed as The Hulk, I'll have to ask him to change back. Make sure nothing happens to her while I'm gone, Barton."

"Got it," I heard Clint say. He came back into the room and explained to me that Dad needed to find Bruce because he needed his medical expertise on treating my wounds. Clint sat on the edge of the bed and I looked at him to see that he was worried. Worried about what would happen to the team with Tony and what would happen to me as a result.

"Clint," I began to say. "would you lie down with me here?" The last time Clint did this was a few days after Matt and I broke up. I was sitting in the living room and while everyone else tried to get me to calm down and move on, he sat beside me and held onto me without saying a single word. He knew I didn't want to hear it and this was one of the many reasons why, besides Stephen and Tony, I took to calling Clint the favorite. I moved over on the bed and gave Clint enough space so that he would be able to lay down next to me. When he did, he let out a sigh and said,

"I haven't done this for you in awhile, Kendall." I laughed quietly, knowing that he was right. "Don't worry. Before you know it, Stark will be here and being the smartass that he is." I held onto him and he ran a hand through my hair like he used to when I was a kid. If Tony was knocked out drunk while Dad was away on missions, Clint was the one who made sure I was okay, especially on those nights when I had woken up from a nightmare or didn't feel well. "You remember that time we prank called Thor when you were 10?" I nodded my head. "Man, that was a good joke. Too bad Steve explained the concept of pranks to Thor, who thought we were under some sort of spell Loki casted. Although, that time where you and I went shopping and charged it on Tony's black card was funny. I didn't even know if the idea of a black card actually existed until Bruce Wayne told us about it. Hey, did you ever back from him?" I shook my head this time and he sighed. "Come on, Kendall. Where's that smile of yours that all of us love seeing?" I buried my face in his chest, forcing myself to stop crying because I didn't want to be seen as a baby and weak. I managed to do so, until I heard Clint's voice as he began to sing. I never heard him sing before and I looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't think you can remember but, I once sang to you when you were really little. This was when Natasha and I were still rookies and your Dad went to find Tony and explain why it was sort of a bad idea to reveal his hero identity. Of course, you know how Tony is." He paused. "You were scared because there was a storm outside and it scared you so bad that you were screaming and crying. I rushed in to make sure you were okay, and when I found you under your bed, crying, I decided it would be best to sing to you until you were okay. You loved it when I sang to you but I bet you don't remember me doing that, huh?" It was like Rorschach all over again. I couldn't even remember a day where Clint sang to me during a storm.

"I'm sorry, but I d-" He snorted, which was something he did when he was going to say something snarky or something I needed to hear.

"Don't sweat it, kid. In case you were wondering, it was that song 'Californication' by RHCP." Natasha once told me that the Red Hot Chili Peppers were one of Clint's favorite bands and he would sometimes blast their music when he was training alone. The only time I've ever seen him do that was when he needed time to be alone because he was angry or because he just needed some space. I heard a noise and Clint stood up as he went outside of the room to see who could it be. Dad came back into the room with Bruce, who looked as if he had seen a ghost or something. Peter followed close behind with a huge grin on his face when he saw me. His mask was in his hands and I could tell that he was happy to see that I was okay. Before Clint left the room to see if the other teammates needed help, I grabbed his wrist which earned me a confused look from the archer.

"Thanks." He smiled before leaving, knowing that I was in good hands. Both medically and emotionally. Peter, still in his Spider-Man suit, sat on the bed with me and Bruce began to tend to my injury. Peter pressed his lips onto my forehead and I smiled at the notion of how caring my boyfriend was towards me. Of course, I understood why Dad didn't want Peter to go with us when he first brought me here and requested that Clint would be the one to join us. Dad knew that Peter wasn't ready to see me as an emotional wreck and Clint had seen it before. I mean, so did everyone in the team but Clint was the one who was there for me just about as many times as Tony. But Tony spent more time with me than any of the Avengers.

A sudden surge of pain broke me out of my trance and I held back the urge to scream. I knew that I was going to deal with stitches for awhile but I had this huge fear of needles and I held onto Peter the whole time Bruce was stitching the wound.

"I'm sorry if it hurts like hell, Kendall." Bruce said. I only shook my head and he knew that I was putting on a brave face. Peter ran his fingers through my hair and I liked the calm feeling I felt being around him. It was so calming that I didn't know I had fallen asleep.

This was weird. I hadn't had a dream in so long and yet I was having one now. Although, now that I think about it, it was more of a flashback to a memory. I remember the time Tony asked me to fill in for Pepper as his date to some important business meeting. She had the flu and he didn't want to go alone so of course I was next in line to fill in for Pepper. Justin Hammer, the guy who was Tony's so-called 'rival', was there and the minute I met him, I could already tell why he hated him. Not only was he trying to be more like Tony, but he was more of a douche and a jerk while Tony was that way out of love.

"Anthony! It's so good to see you! And who is this lovely young lady? I thought you would have brought Virginia with you?" Justin took my hand and pressed his slimy lips onto it and I gave Tony a look that told him I wanted to punch this guy in the face.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Maxwell." I shook his hand and he still held onto my own. I really wished that no one was around except for Tony because I seriously had the strong urge to punch him in the face. I'm not the kind of person that judges someone on first meeting, but just by looking at him and seeing how he talks to Tony... Justin Hammer was an exception to that rule. I already felt like I needed to take an aspirin in the next five minutes. I could already tell that Justin was somewhat infatuated with me since he ignored the beautiful blonde who stood next to him.

"Anthony, Elizabeth, I'd like you two to meet reporter Christine Everhart." She shook hands with the both of us and she seemed to be the friendly reporter type although she also had that side to her that would show that she did whatever was necessary for her career. "She's actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair. I thought I'd throw her a bone, you know. Right?" I nodded my head and Tony did the same which surprised me for a second there. I was waiting for him to use some kind of a smartass comment or at least something that would show Justin that he really didn't care. I was personally going to ask him if I could punch Justin in the face but then my cover would have been blown. I knew for a fact that Tony was already going to question me on my alias name but he had to deal with it for now.

"Right," I began to say, "Well, she did quite a spread on Tony last year."

"And she wrote a story as well." I nudged him in the side due to the fact that he brought up something that he should have kept quiet about. Although, knowing Tony, I knew that this was going to happen. Justin laughed and continued to blabber about things that I could care less about. But then there were the moments that sent shivers down my spine since Justin kept staring at me. This was all happening because Tony was being targeted by not only Justin Hammer or Ivan Vanko aka Whiplash. He was also being watched by S.H.I.E.L.D and the US Government because of the incident where he had confessed to the world that he was in fact Iron Man. Dad thought I was a bit young to handle this kind of task but if I hadn't joined him when he handled the job as well, I would never have become good friends with Tony Stark. I did get to enjoy one thing about this whole experience though.

When it was all over and the police found out that Justin Hammer was responsible for everything, they escorted him away and while he screamed and protested that he would get revenge on Tony someday, I could only stand back and laugh. He saw me and I walked over to the car before they took him away.

"Listen, Elizabeth, when I get out of this mess do you think we could go on a date or something?" I was lucky to be wearing shades that day since I was dressed up to handle whatever reporters were going to say. My shades were the only representative of my Agent uniform and I cracked my knuckles right there and then. I could hear him gulp and that was when I let him have it. With no police around to keep an eye on him at the moment, I punched Justin Hammer in the face. And, man, did it feel good!

"Not on your life, Hammer!"

When I walked away, Tony and Dad stood there trying ever so hard to not laugh at what I had done, even if he deserved it. Dad let out a small cough at the realization that he had to keep his cool since Director Fury was with us as well.

"Thanks," Tony said quietly. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "You know, for beating the crap out of Hammer? Yeah, that was freaking awesome."

"I'm actually going to agree with Mr. Stark on that statement for once." Dad said, which brought a look of glee on Tony's face.

"It's all in a day's work, guys." I said with a smile on my face.

A voice pulled me out of my dream and I realized it was Bruce, trying to see if I was okay and able to walk. Apparently it had been a few hours since he took care of my wound and the painkillers put me into a deep sleep. No wonder that dream felt like forever. I looked over to see that Peter was gone but there was a gift for me. A stuffed bear that was holding a plush heart in its hands was there in his place as well as a note. Bruce handed me the gift, briefly taking his attention away from my medical needs. Unfolding the note, it read something like:

"Kendall,

Had to go home before Aunt May and Uncle Ben wondered if I got kidnapped or hurt during what happened today. I thought this little guy could keep you company when I'm not with you. Call me if you need me and I'll be there as fast as I can. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.

-Peter"

"He really is a keeper." I heard Bruce say, as if he had also read the note. Then again, he was smart enough to figure out that the bear itself said so much about how much Peter loved and cared about me. "Your wound is cleaning up nicely, especially with the stitches. But I'm still going to give you a prescription to pain killers in the even the pain comes back. You can never be too careful when you're out there on the field, right?"

"Right," I agreed. He had a point. Even Clint came out with a few bruises and scars but nothing too serious like me. He nodded his head and was happy to see that I was okay. Someone knocked on the door and I turned my head to see that it was Steve, staring back at me with a worried look on his face.

"Kendall, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and you can come in, Steve. Nothing's going to happen." Was he scared of what happened to me? I could see the look of fear radiating from his eyes but it was still hidden beneath the concern he had.

"I'll check on you again later, okay?" I nodded my head and watched as Bruce quietly left the room. But before he left, I could hear Bruce whisper something along the lines of, "Did anyone tell her yet?" and this brought my fears back. Was Tony really gone or was he going to sneak up behind me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to know.

Steve sat down where Peter did and I heard him sigh. This was seriously starting to make me nervous to the point where even the monitors monitoring my vitals could tell my anxiety. Steve looked at them for a minute before turning his attention back to me.

"Just give it to me straight, Steve, is he gone?" He didn't turn away or anything but just sat there. I couldn't tell if he was hurt or anything which really made me question what the hell was going on. "Steve?" Just when I thought I was going to have to raise my voice to the soldier another knock came to the door and I saw Dad pop his head into the room.

"Hey kiddo, you're awake. We have a surprise for you." Why was Dad acting so strange? And what was this surprise that the team would have gotten for me? It's not like they can make me forget about almost losing my best friend so easily. Unless of course... wait a second...I'd been clouded with so much negativity that I forgot that there might be an upside to this situation. Tony Stark might be alive and waiting for me in the living room which could explain why no one isn't saying anything or why Dad was acting that way. Bolting up out of the bed, I realized that I was still a little weak from the pain killers and when I fell back, Steve was there to catch me.

"Take it easy, Kendall. You don't want to hurt yourself days before your party." I gasped at what he said and ran out of the room, past Dad who was struggling to hold back a laugh and Steve who stood there smirking. When I ran into the living room, the rest of the team were there, except for Tony.

"What the hell is going on here?" I said, not being able to handle anymore of this questionable behavior from the team. But that's when I realized that someone was standing in the middle of the living room with a shot of whiskey in hand. It was like I had seen a ghost or something because Tony Stark was standing right in front of me.

"Hey Kenny! Did you miss me?"

There were times in my life where I simply didn't know what to do. And this was one of them.


End file.
